Beneath the surface
by DestinysKiss
Summary: *Complete* A dark evil is about to destroy the future and Serena is the only one who can stop him. The problem is, the evil is the man who she loves. Will she choose the side of darkness over the light? Will she be strong enough to defeat pure evil?
1. The light above

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Don't sue :-)  
  
  
  
He had waited an eternity for this moment. Night after night he had sat outside her window, watching, waiting impatiently for her to go outside. She lived in fear, like everyone else in the world, she never ventured out into the darkness. Tonight he had grown tired of waiting for her, tonight he had laid a trap.  
  
Every night her mother would call her before nine o'clock to check that she was still, all right. But tonight her phone did not ring, he smiled knowing the reason, he was pleased with himself for devising such a cleaver plan. Sick and worried she grabbed her coat and ventured out into the frosty air. She felt sick inside, not knowing weather or not her mother was ok. Darting in and out of the dark streets, she moved quickly, desperately trying to look confident, she knew that they preyed on the weak. But her fear was still showing. He could see it on her face, he could smell it all over her like a cheap perfume. Ahead the bulb of the streetlight blew, now was his chance. Calmly he walked up to her.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me Miss, do you have the time." He smiled and bowed gentlemanly.  
  
She stopped in her tracks and gazed down at her watch. "Its nine forty." She replied, but she dared not look up.  
  
"Thankyou." He said and walked up close to her body. "Is everything ok Miss?" He asked innocently. She was sick with fear.  
  
"I'm fine thankyou," She lied, "but I must leave now." She tried to walk away, but his icy hands wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
"Why in such a hurry?" He smiled. She could see each icy word that he whispered.  
  
"Please, let me go." She begged and tried to pry his frozen grip off her.  
  
"Your shaking," He whispered deviously in her ear, "You must be cold. Come with me beneath the surface and I will stop that."  
  
"Please" She sobbed. "Let..."  
  
But he cut her off, "I have a present for you." He said, taking one hand off her waist and dipping it into his coat pocket. "It is beautiful," He said, "it made me think of you." It was a locket, small with a silver crystal inset. She had seen it before. It was the same one that her mother had worn. "An old lady gave it to me. It was a waste, such a beautiful thing on such and old woman."  
  
"You," She sobbed grabbing the locket. It still smelled like her mother, she reached behind her and scratched his face. "Help" She screamed and tried to break free.  
  
"Hush girl, I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "You are far too beautiful for that fate. I want to show you my world."  
  
She screamed again.  
  
"Now now," he said. "We can't have you doing that." He put his hand over her mouth and smiled. "I knew that you weren't going to come easy," He smiled. "I was hoping that you weren't." He pulled back the collar on her coat and kissed her neck gently. But it was more then a kiss. Scarlet blood ran down her neck and splashed onto the street. Growing weaker, she stopped struggling and sank deeper into his arms "Shh," he said softly, "It's going to be ok. I will show things that you never would have dreamed of."  
  
Out of the darkness a man with appeared, his white hair glistening in the moonlight. "Andrew, you idiot. You know we are forbidden from doing that above the surface!"  
  
"Stay out of this, I've been hunting her for months and I wasn't just about to let her go because some royal forbid us too. I'm not going to live my life by some old book, are you Diamond?" Andrew said, the girl hanging limply in his icy grip.  
  
"Don't you even start with me," Diamonds eyes blazed red. "Take her below and I will deal with you there."  
  
"Come on then, you heard the man." Andrew said to the girl, still barely alive. "We will finish this below." She dropped the locket she clutched in her hands and it splashed into a pool of her blood.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the locket started shaking like it was about to explode. A blinding flash from up above opened up a hole in the sky. The icy night air swirled around them, electrifying the air. Down from the sky fell a girl, blonde, about nineteen.  
  
"What the?" Andrew said gazing at the blonde haired girl.  
  
The tear in the sky repaired, cautiously, Diamond walked up to the girl. "I think she's unconscious." He said. "Go back down below Andrew, I'll get her to a hospital." Diamond searched through her pockets trying to find her purse. He pulled out her I.D. "Hello Serena," He said. 


	2. The guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. Please don't sue me.  
  
Captivated, Diamond stared at the beautiful girl lying lifeless on the bed. "She looks so calm lying there, so peaceful." Diamond whispered to himself. A mist floated in from underneath the door. It circled around the room and then lowered down next to the girl. Instantly the mist faded and Andrew appeared next to her bed.  
  
"So Serene," Andrew answered, stepping towards Diamond. "That's her name, isn't it? Serene?"  
  
"No, its Serena." The hospital room they were both standing in was dark, the heavy curtains were fully drawn and all the doors were closed. Only the flicker from the fluorescent lights twinkled above their heads.  
  
"You know," Andrew scowled. "I still don't know why we had to get her to the hospital, I mean, shouldn't we have just, you know," He raised his hands up to his throat and pretended to strangle himself.  
  
"Don't be such and idiot Andrew. Look, its not everyday that a girl falls out of the sky, a girl," He gazed at Serena with awe, "A girl as beautiful as she is. Look, they don't just fall from the sky, not humans anyway." Diamond tried to shake off his attraction for her.  
  
"So what are you saying?" Andrew asked, also enchanted by the girl.  
  
"Nothing," Diamond tried to focus. "I'm not saying anything."  
  
"Okay then, so what are we suppose to do?" Andrew asked sarcastically. "Wait until she wakes up and then just ask her how she fell from the sky?"  
  
Diamond eyes blazed red, in his hand he summoned a fireball, "Don't play dumb with me Andrew, your blood may be more older then mine, but don't think that I can't end you." Diamond threw the fireball and it stopped inches from Andrews's head.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll play nice, just put the ball down okay." Andrew smiled confidently.  
  
Diamonds eyes blazed red again. "Don't temp me." The fireball roared as though someone had just thrown gasoline onto it.  
  
"Sorry," Andrew said, wiping the smile off his face. Slowly, Diamond's eyes returned to their usual cool grey. The fireball vanished. "So how do we wake up sleeping beauty over here?" Andrew said, moving closer to the bed. He ran his cold finger down her arm, stoking Serena gently. "Hey, here's an idea," Andrew smiled slyly, "lets not let her wake up."  
  
"Don't do it Andrew," Diamond warned, his eyes erupting again, but this time Andrew was quicker. Spears of ice flew at Diamond and pinned him against the wall. Diamond was helpless.  
  
"Hello Serena," Andrew said, his mouth inches from her lips. "I have no idea how you fell from the sky, but I don't want you waking up and telling the prince anything you might have seen." He smiled and ran his hand down her neck. Serena's ruby lips started to tremble as though she could hear every word that he said to her. Andrew leaned in closer, to taste her. "Owww!" Andrew cried out in pain, blisters emerged on his lips and started swelling. The blood that flowed from Serena's neck faded back into her skin, and the kiss mark had disappeared. In his pain, Andrew's ice spears melted and Diamond was free.  
  
"Come on," Diamond said, his eyes wide with fear. "Lets get out of here, we have to warn the prince."  
  
"What, what is she?" Andrew asked, the welts on his tongue muffling his words.  
  
Diamond grabbed his arms and pulled him from the room. "Into the elevator" Diamond said, shoving Andrew into the elevator. In the wall he opened up a secret hatch and pushed a single red button. "We have to warn the world beneath." Diamond said.  
  
"Why?" Andrew asked, his lips still festering. "Who is she?"  
  
Diamond paused, his grey eyes unusually pale. "I think that she is one of them." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "One of the guardians." 


	3. An Old Flame

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, I don't own Sailor moon.  
  
The elevator plunged farther and farther into the ground, deep down into the world of the darkness. "This is our floor." Diamond said, still smiling about Andrew's blistering lips. The two of them stepped out into the shadows of the night. Everywhere was poorly lit, flickering flames from candles and lanterns cast shadows upon the walls. Up in the night sky there was no stars, only endless blackness. They were in the world beneath the surface. "Come on." Diamond urged, moving quickly through the cobblestone streets. "He is going to want to know about this."  
  
But Andrew wasn't paying attention to Diamond. Instead, his focus was on the buildings that they were passing. Every single one of them was tall and rectangular, like giant, old boxes covered with soot. Heavy black curtains were drawn in all the windows, but occasionally a faint flickering of light poked out from underneath the curtains. "Stop dawdling," Diamond scowled, noticing Andrew's curiosity. "This is no time for sightseeing,"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I don't come to this part of the world often." Andrew managed to say through the blisters on his lips. "All the buildings, they are so," Andrew paused to search for the right word. "Old, I suppose. They all look identical, like big black boxes stacked together."  
  
"These were the original buildings, back before the millennium war even started, back when nobody knew about us." Diamond answered and nearly tripped on one of the cracks in the cobblestone.  
  
"Diamond, do you smell that?" Andrew asked, chocking on a foul stench the ripped through the air.  
  
"Over there," Diamond said as he pointed to a small canal running parallel to the street. "It's just an open sewer, try to ignore it." But even Diamond was having a difficult time acting cool when the smell of rotten eggs and old manure clung to every part of his body. It was like they had travelled back to 16th century England. "Its not too much further" He reassured Andrew, and as though it was magic, the old houses and poorly lit streets ended, and a Dark Castle lied straight ahead of them.  
  
"Home sweet home." Andrew said and smiled, "Owww," He said as the pain in his mouth returned.  
  
The castle itself was like Dracula's, only far more expensive. Statues of lions replaced the old gargoyles that sat on top of the roof. The doors were huge, made of redwood and nailed together with bolts of pure gold. Confidently Diamond marched into the castle. Inside was even more spectacular. Red carpets lined a newly polished floor, the walls were covered with portraits of people dating back before the Silver millennium.  
  
"Good evening." Diamond said, entering the throne room and bowing at the same time.  
  
"Diamond," The man on the throne nodded his head in welcome. "Andrew, what the devil happened to your lips?" Andrew opened his mouth to answer, but Diamond instinctively cut him off.  
  
"That's what we are here to talk about in fact." Diamond answered, stepping closer towards the throne. "Actually, we were just curious." He said, not wanting to tell the full story.  
  
"Yes" The Prince answered, "Curious about what?" He said, stepping off his throne made entirely of diamonds.  
  
"Well," Diamond began, "we wanted to know about, about the legend." He stuttered. "The legend of the Guardian."  
  
The prince's eyes changed colour. Their beautiful deep sapphire faded, and a bright yellow emerged. "Why do you wish to know?" He asked, watching the two men like a hawk. But both Diamond and Andrew were silent. "Well?" He repeated, stepping towards to the two of them. Andrew nudged Diamond with his elbow and took a step back.  
  
"Andrew," Diamond started. "He went above, to hunt."  
  
The Prince was getting impatient, "yes," He said, "there is nothing wrong with that. So what is the problem?"  
  
"Well, sir," Diamond stared nervously at his feet, "he drank, up on the surface."  
  
Immediately, all four of the walls in the throne room caught on fire. The floor below them disappeared, leaving the three of them to hover above a pit of burning lava.  
  
"You know that that is forbidden!" He roared as a blazing fireball appeared in each hand. "We have rules!" He began, "they have their world, and we have ours." He snarled and started floating towards them. The portraits on the walls melted and disintegrated into the lava below. "What happened then?"  
  
"Well," Diamond said, his voice shaking. "A girl fell from the sky. She, she had blonde hair. Blue, blue eyes."  
  
Suddenly, the fire on the walls vanished and the Prince's eyes went blank.  
  
"What is it?" Diamond asked, noticing the look on his face.  
  
"She has come," He whispered softly and the floor returned to normal. Diamond and Andrew dropped back down to the solid ground. "The strongest of the five guardians, you awakened her."  
  
"How?" Andrew asked, still cautious about the Prince's temper. "The legend." He said, staring out into space. "It was said that no blood shall be spilt in the world of the light." Then his eyes started to twinkle with hope. "I can't believe that she is the guardian." He was deep in though. "The blood must have summoned her here. That is why she has returned to me."  
  
"Who?" Andrew asked, straitening up his clothes.  
  
The Prince smiled, "Serena," He whispered. 


	4. Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. Don't sue :-)  
  
She was absolutely breath taking, lying motionless on the hospital bed. Her white hospital gown highlighted her beautiful rosy cheeks. He stared at her for hours, standing across the room in the blackness, watching her silently, and thinking of how things use to be. He thought of how thing were centuries ago, when she looked at him like he was everything, but that look vanished once she found out the truth.  
  
The world of the light had tuned to darkness; night had come and had fallen quickly. For the last decade, the hours of darkness came quicker each night and very soon the world of the light would plunge into total darkness, total chaos. That is what the Prince has been longing for ever since the Silver Millennium war had ceased half a century ago. Patiently, his race hid beneath the surface, waiting for their time, for their chance to rule both of the worlds and that time was almost upon them and nothing stood in their way, until now.  
  
Until this almost forgotten memory from the past had returned to him, returned to stop him, or even returned to destroy him. If that happened then the legend would become reality. For years he stared at the stone tablets that his master carved by years ago. They were the tablets that accurately prophesied the end of Queen Serenity, and the coming of the dark moon. It prophesised the fall of Neo Queen Rini, and the great Silver Millennium war, but the last prophesy on the tablet had not yet come true. The prophecy that if the Dark people spilt blood in the world of the light, then the Guardian would awaken and destroy the Dark world forever. That prophecy never came to pass, until now.  
  
Beneath the surface, his world was dying. His people were hungry and growing restless while waiting for the darkness to destroy the light permanently. His people could only travel to the world above when the Dark moon covered their Light moon, only three days every month. The people above the surface called this moon a 'New Moon', below the surface they called it a feast, and soon the dark moon would stay there, for all eternity.  
  
He knew what was at stake. Every time that one of the generations of the imperial princess's activated the silver crystal, the world above returns to light for another Five Decades. He and his people had waited nearly 50 years for the Dark moon had return to full power, and now that it had, he wasn't going to let his old love destroy his chance to rule over both of the worlds.  
  
So he stood, alone, in the dark. Thinking.  
  
"Serena," He said, walking up to the girl. "What are you going to do?" He sat down on her bed and took her hand. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, he had waited an eternity to be with her again. Softly he spoke into her ear. "Are you here to destroy me? Are you really the Guardian?" He asked her, but she remained still, looking as beautiful as she ever did. "Have you returned because you love me?" He asked her innocently and with that he bent down and kissed her tenderly on her ruby lips. Her long eyelashes started to flutterer and then they delicately opened, exposing her beautiful blue eyes. Captivated, he was lost in her aching gaze. She smiled a confused smile, her blonde hair falling about her face. Gently, he placed it back behind her ear. "Darien?" She whispered. 


	5. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. I wish I did, but then I wish a lot of things, the bottom line is, please don't sue :-)  
  
In that very moment his heart sank. Would he have to tell her the truth again? He looked deeply into those big blue eyes and thought carefully. "No," He answered honestly, and bit down on his lip hard. "How old are you Serena?" He asked her, delicately changing the subject. He lifted up her hand and clutched it tightly, making her feel a little uneasy.  
  
She tried to wriggle it free. "What do you mean your not Darien? Yes you are." She rubbed her eyes in confusion. The bump had hit her hard, making it difficult for her to think. "You are him, you look just like him," she re-assured herself.  
  
  
  
"I know," he sighed and paused for a moment. "How old are you?" He asked again, brushing a wisp of his ebony hair off his face. "Nineteen." She answered. "But you know that." She looked him over carefully. There was definitely something different about him, but she had no idea what it was. "Then you wouldn't know yet." He sighed and got up from the bed. Again his mind filled with thoughts, should he tell her the truth and go through all that disappointment again, like he did years ago? He made a choice.  
  
"I am Darien's great great grandson." He had lied, in his chest he felt something ache, something deep. Something inside of him was stirring, something that he had not felt for centuries. In his moment of hurt, he decided that he would tell her part of the truth, hoping that it would numb the anguish inside. "You are in the future," He said to her, staring into her eyes awkwardly, "you were transported here to, to." again he paused, trying to think of a reason quickly "to save the world." He said and shuddered at the thought. It was true that she was here to save the world, but she was here to save the world from him.  
  
Serena sat up on the bed, slowly though, because she was still weak from being knocked unconscious for so long. "Darien, oh, sorry," she apologised and looked down at the floor uncomfortably. "What is you name then?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "Damon," he walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "You are in the hospital right now, you had a nasty bump." He smiled at the two meatballs on her head. "You should get your rest."  
  
"Your so good to me Dari." but she cut herself off. His eyes looked sick, as though she had just stabbed him in his heart. "Thanks, I mean, Thankyou." She blushed.  
  
The colour in her cheeks made him smile, but then something flashed through his mind, something important. "Do you remember anything? Like if you saw anyone?"  
  
  
  
She shook her head slowly. "Sorry," she said, "It's all a little blurry, was it important?"  
  
He smiled at her lovingly, "No, it wasn't important at all. Goodnight Serena." He said, kissing her forehead gently.  
  
"Goodnight, Damon." Serena said and wriggled down underneath the covers.  
  
His heart skipped a beat, she had never said his real name back in the past. She didn't even know it.  
  
.................................... 


	6. Choices

Warning: This is different to what might usually be found in a Sailor moon episode. It is a more, 'adult' chapter so please keep an open mind.. Good luck, and don't fret because she is the hero of the story so nothing too bad will happen to her. I promise. xxx Destiny xxx  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. I wish I did, but then I wish a lot of things, the bottom line is, please don't sue :-)  
  
  
  
The icy night air was thick, frost and fog infected everything like a plague. She looked up at the night sky. The stars had vanished and there was no moon in sight. In her nightgown she ran through the deserted streets. House after house she passed, crying out for help, but nobody came. Nobody even peered out from the crack between the curtains and the windows. Suddenly, her toe throbbed with pain. She looked down at her feet. Her toenail had been partially ripped off from the cracks in the cobblestone path. "Cobblestones?" She thought to herself, "Where am I?"  
  
She nursed her toe, still dripping with blood. Up ahead she could see something. Limping with pain she hobbled down the winding path. Cursing on occasion when she bumped into the side of a building, and then ahead of her, she saw it. Sticking out in the middle of nowhere, like an ugly black wort growing out of the ground. A dark castle was rising up from out of the earth. The hair on the back of her neck pricked up, something inside her trembled.  
  
Hesitantly, she was drawn towards it. She felt the castles power, its age, she felt the energy that it was emitting. A Dark energy, an energy that she wanted to harness for herself. She wanted to be closer to the darkness, but each step forward she took was making her want to throw up. She knew it was wrong, but there was something deeper here, something that she couldn't turn away from.  
  
A foul odour filled the air, she dropped to her knees and vomited on the sodden dirt. Behind her she heard a blood curdling noise. The city was screaming, writhing with pain, people everywhere were crying out for help. She turned to get up to help them, but a glass wall dropped in front of her, making her unable to go back. The only direction that she could walk was ahead, towards the dark castle. Suddenly, a ball of light appeared in front of her. "Serena" The ball of light sang, "Serena, do not go there." Serena wiped her face clean. Mud was trapped underneath her fingernails and her hair was tangled around her face. Ahead she saw someone come towards her. A man, dressed in a black silk shirt and a pair of black leather pants. He appeared to float, slowly making his way closer and closer towards her. His face was blurred, but he looked familiar to her.  
  
"Serena," The light sung again. "He is of the Dark world, you must not fight him." The man took a step forward.  
  
"Darien," She gasped, but was enchanted by his looks.  
  
"Serena," The light sung again. "You must not battle him, if you do, you will surely loose."  
  
"Serena," The man whispered and placed his hands upon her muddy face. "Do you love me?" He asked her and stepped closer into her body, pressing himself up against her.  
  
"Don't" The light warned again. "You have a choice, Serena, don't battle him, and don't be with him. You can not win without your powers."  
  
"Shut up," Darien said, and shot a fireball into the light. The light screamed out with pain, before vanishing with one last deafening scream. "Do you love me?" He asked her again, staring deep into her soul.  
  
Serena's knees felt weak, she did love him. She always will, but would she deny him that? Tired and sick she collapsed into his arms. "Yes, Darien." She gazed up innocently into his gleaming sapphire eyes. "I always will love you."  
  
"You are her, you know that?" He asked her. "You are the one who is suppose to kill me."  
  
She paused, the confusion inside her was tearing her apart. "I will never kill you." She whispered, "I love you." She ran her hands through his soft, clean hair and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you too. I will love you for an eternity, and then longer." His warm kiss seamed to last a lifetime. "You have made your choice" he said and floated her up to the surface. "Look at our worlds my Queen."  
  
In that moment, the Dark moon moved in front of the White moon, "you see that," he said, pointing up into the night sky. Now my people are free from their cage. Now they can rule the world above, and you are their queen. Dark Queen Serenity." He held her tight. Suddenly, monsters burst out from the ground and charged into people's houses. Buildings caught on fire, screaming could be heard in the darkness, the World of light was being destroyed.  
  
"No" Serena cried. "What have I done?" She dropped to the ground and vomited.  
  
"You have saved us." Darien said, looking at all the screaming. "My people are free from their prison." He drew in a deep breath. "Do you smell that my love?" He asked her. "Freedom," He breathed in another lingering breath. "Panic," and again another breath, "chaos."  
  
All of the sudden, one of the monsters spotted Serena and charged towards her, its mouth foaming with blood and saliva. 


	7. A Dark Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own a pair of socks, but not Sailor Moon.  
  
"Nooooo!" Serena screamed and woke up in her hospital bed.  
  
Salty tears filled her eyes and with a trembling hand she wiped them away. "A dream. It was only a dream" She re-assured herself and slowly climbed out of bed. But she had to know if it was really a dream, she had to know for sure. Out side she could hear voices, ignoring them, she steadily walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside. Nothing, there was only a blank wall, with no windows at all. Panicking she walked over to the next curtain and pulled it open, looking for the window, but again, there was no window. She rushed over to the door and ripped it open, Damon and Diamond were standing there.  
  
"Serena," Damon reacted and put his hand up to her face. Immediately, she pulled away. "What's wrong Serena? Why are you out of bed?"  
  
"I want to see," she said abruptly. "I want to see the world."  
  
Diamond glared at Damon, "Why do you want to see that?" Diamond asked her patronisingly.  
  
"Show me!" She demanded and walked towards the elevator. She pressed the button for the ground floor.  
  
"Serena, you are being silly." Damon said and put his hand on her shoulder. "Lets get you back to bed."  
  
"Besides, you can see the world tomorrow." Diamond smiled wryly. "It will be a whole new world tomorrow."  
  
Damon shot Diamond a cold look. The elevator stopped and the doors open. Serena strode out confidently followed by Damon shortly behind her. Diamond closed the elevator door and disappeared.  
  
"Why isn't he coming?" She asked, looking closely at the elevator. "Where is he going?"  
  
"Don't worry about him," Damon said, grabbing her firmly. "Lets go back up to your room." He was beginning to get aggressive.  
  
"No!" She said, wriggling loose from his powerful grip. "I'm going to see, I need to see." She broke free and ran towards the front door of the hospital. Both the automatic doors slide open. Serena gasped.  
  
Darkness, everything was dark. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon and already everything was soaked in utter blackness.  
  
She dropped to her knees. "It's true," She said to Damon as he came running up behind her. "The dark moon is here."  
  
Damon dropped his head. "Yes," he said sadly. "Tonight is the night of the Dark moon, and nothing can stop it. Not even you, my love." He was upset to see her heart break.  
  
"Don't call me that!" She snapped, tears forming inside of her misty blue eyes. "I don't know you!"  
  
"Yes you do." Damon said, grabbing her and looking deeply into her eyes. "You have been with me ever since you were 15 years old."  
  
"Liar!" She cried. "Darien has been my only boyfriend, and I have been with him since I was 14. I am STILL with him now!"  
  
"Wrong," Damon smiled. "You have been with me ever since Darien was captured by Queen Beryl." He looked deep into her eyes. "You rescued the wrong brother!" he shouted, upset to have to break her heart again. Even though he had been pretending to be someone else all these years, his love for Serena was genuine.  
  
"Brother?" Serena asked confused and still crying.  
  
  
  
"I'm Darien's twin, the prince of the Dark World." He bent down and kissed her hand. "No," She cried, coldly snatching it away. "Darien, where is Darien?"  
  
"I kept him alive for years, torturing him slowly," Damon smiled, "but the worst torture for him was seeing our happiness. He is long gone now though."  
  
"You killed him!" She screamed at him, clawing at his chest. "You killed the man that I loved!" She tore away at his silk shirt, blood and skin getting wedged beneath her fingernails.  
  
"You don't get it, do you my dear! I am the man that you love. All of those memories that you have of you and Darien, they really memories of you and me. Not him, ME!" Damon shouted and shook her hard, so hard that her hair broke free of its two ponytails and cascaded down her back.  
  
Above in the sky the Dark moon glowed, all of a sudden the ground started shaking.  
  
"No," Serena cried. "Not yet, please not yet."  
  
"Yes," Damon smiled at her. "Be with me, we can rule the world together!"  
  
Immediately Serena felt sick remembering her dream. "Never!" She screamed and kicked him in the gut. Damon hunched over, but only for a second, then regained his posture and smiled.  
  
"You don't get it do you my dear." Damon smiled and walked closer to her. "Join me and we will be eternally happy." He bent down to kiss her lips. Disgusted, Serena spat in his face. "Fine then, dig your own grave!" He roared, his blue eyes turning red. She slapped him hard across his face. "You will never win Serena." He said, placing his hand inside his pocket. Slowly he pulled something out. "Not without this anyway."  
  
"My locket!" She said, noticing the beautiful piece of jewellery he dangled in his hand. He smiled, "this is not your life anymore," he said to her, "I'll make I easy for you." He said as he threw the locket to the ground and smashed it with his foot. The silver crystal shattered into a thousand pieces. Devastated, Serena fell to the ground. "Join me and live forever," He said, offering out his hand to her.  
  
"Never!" She cried and bit a chunk from his finger. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!" He howled out in pain and conjured up a dagger made out of fire.  
  
"So be it Serena" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I have lived a century without you. I can surely live another!" And with that, he took the dagger and stabbed it into her heart.  
  
....................................  
  
***** Is this the end? I think not! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far. I'll try to get more up soon. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Search in the City

Disclaimer: The following things I don't own: (1) An electric powered go- kart (2) A house in Italy (3) Sailor Moon (4) A shred of sanity (5) A dozen eggs.  
  
  
  
It was a glorious day at Raye's temple. Everything was bursting with life, the flowers were blooming, filling the air with sweet perfume. The birds were serenading the warm, cosy sunshine and four beautiful girls were sprawled across the temple steps, but they were not enjoying the beautiful spring morning.  
  
"I just don't get it." Amy said, her voice sounded cracked, as though she was about to cry. "I can't find Serena anywhere." She said as she punched in numbers into her computer.  
  
"Don't worry Amy." Lita reassured. "I'm sure that nothing bad has happened to her, we'll just keep looking for her."  
  
"Yeah, you know meat ball head." Raye joked, but the girls could hear the concern in her voice. "Look, she has only been missing for two days, maybe." Out of nowhere, a violent wind picked up Raye's raven hair and blew it about her face. " Wait!" She said, standing up and looking around. "I sense something. Something is happening." She said, closing her eyes and straining to find out what it was.  
  
"Your right!" Amy said, pulling down her V.R Visor. "Downtown. There is an incredible amount of energy building. Right in the heart of the city."  
  
"Lets go!" Mina said, grabbing her bag and running down the temple's stone steps.  
  
"Wait," Lita said, running after Mina, "Shouldn't we transform first?" She said, trying to hold back her own impatience.  
  
"No," Amy panted as she run up to the two of them. "It might be nothing and we don't want to be too conspicuous."  
  
"She's right, you guys," Raye said, taking the lead. "We better go as we are."  
  
The four girls hurried down the steps and out into the middle of Tokyo.  
  
  
  
"It is coming from up there," Amy said, finally pin pointing the exact location of the energy.  
  
"What? Tokyo Hospital?" Mina asked, a little confused. "What in the world could be going on in there?" She looked at the tall skyscraper, it's windows blindingly reflecting the glow from the morning sun.  
  
"Who would be picking on poor sick people?" Raye started, but Amy put a calming hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Whoever it is," Amy began, "It's on the very top floor of the hospital."  
  
"If its those creeps from the Negamoon, I'm going to." Lita said, punching her fist against the palm of her other hand.  
  
Not wasting a single moment, the four girls ran inside.  
  
"Man, it stinks in here." Lita said, curling her nose up at the smell of turpentine and Dettol. The pure white hospital looked as though it should belong in a movie. It's hygienic smell and stainless steel trolleys filling the corridors making Amy giddy with delight.  
  
"Hey, whose that!" Mina said, noticing the cute guy walking past in a doctor's uniform.  
  
"Where" Lita asked, looking around desperately.  
  
"Over there. I wouldn't mind being checked out by him, that's for sure."  
  
"It's 'checked up', by him." Amy corrected.  
  
"You can be checked up," Mina giggled to Amy, "I want to be checked out."  
  
"Focus, you guys!" Raye scowled and dragged the three of them into the elevator. "We have more important things to do, like find out what this energy is, and find out what happened to Serena." She pressed the button for the top floor.  
  
The elevator seamed to take forever to get to the top. Occasionally people boarded and left the elevator, but by the time they got to the top floor they were alone.  
  
"It's coming from over there." Amy said, re-checking the co-ordinates of the energy. "In that room, straight up ahead." They all walked cautiously to the door in question and were about to open it.  
  
"Hey you girls!" A raspy voice said. Coming out of the room was a middle- aged nurse, she was short and stocky, with streaks of grey throughout her hair. "What are you doing?" She asked, inspecting them up and down.  
  
"Umm," Mina said, her mind desperately trying to think of an excuse. "We've come to visit the person in this room." She blabbered, but after all, she was telling the truth. "We're friends you see, and we have come to cheer, umm, this person up."  
  
"Oh, you mean the pilot." The nurse said, grinning through her coffee stained teeth.  
  
"The pilot?" Lita wondered, only to be nudged by Raye, giving away their cover.  
  
But lucky for them the nurse didn't catch on. "Yeah," she coughed for a minute as though she was about to spit out a lung. "That's what we call her,"  
  
"Why?" Amy asked, choking on the stench of cigarettes that was covering the lady.  
  
"She fell plum out of the sky," The nurse smiled, "Don't know how she fell out of nowhere, it was only a few hours ago. Someone carried her in from out of the street. It's a real mystery, ya' know. Are you girls her friends?"  
  
"Yes," Amy said innocently. "Can we go inside now?"  
  
"Sure, Sweetheart." The nurse answered, "Knock yourself out, but she's been asleep for a while now." She said and walked back down the hall.  
  
Cautiously they walked up to the copper doorknob and were about to turn it when suddenly, a deafening scream came out of the hospital room.  
  
All at once they gasped and burst open the door.  
  
....................................  
  
Well, that is another chapter down, only a few more to go. Please review, as I am longing to know what you think. Thankyou. 


	9. Beneath the surface

Disclaimer: Lawyer: You know, Cassandra, you don't own Sailor Moon. Me: Are you sure 'cos I swear. Lawyer: Trust me, now I want you to say it out loud Me: But, I don't want to. Lawyer: Come on. Me: Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon...  
  
  
  
...  
  
"Serena?" They all said at once, staring at the petite blonde girl, huddling under the covers.  
  
"What is it?" Lita demanded, searching around for any sign of danger.  
  
"Where am I?" Serena asked, on her pale face was a blank expression. A thousand questions ran through her head.  
  
"You're at the Hospital," Amy said, sitting down on the hospital bed, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."  
  
A flash ran through Serena's brain, and suddenly she remembered. Serena jumped out of bed and rushed over to the window with a sharp jerk, she pulled back the curtain, only to have a radiant beam of sunlight illuminate her pale face.  
  
"But, I was?" She looked at them all bizarrely, "I was, oh." She sighed quietly to herself. "Never mind, it must have only been a dream."  
  
"I don't know about that, Serena." Lita interjected, "The Nurse outside said that you fell out of the sky! How did you manage that?"  
  
Serena's already white face grew paler, her eyes widened as though she had just seen a ghost. "Then it wasn't a dream," She whispered to her self and ran out the door.  
  
"Serena! Where are you going now?" Raye shouted, running after her through the corridor.  
  
"I have to know Raye." Serena said, getting a strange feeling that she has said that before. "I have to find out if it all was really just a dream."  
  
The five of them clambered into the elevator and Serena paused.  
  
"Well, what floor Serena?" Mina asked, looking at her as though she should be tied up in a straight jacket and admitted to a mental institution.  
  
"Wait, I'm thinking."  
  
"Does it hurt?" Raye smiled, only to have Lita punch her in the arm.  
  
"Give her a break Raye." Lita scolded  
  
"Stop it all of you!" Serena shouted, her hands shaking frantically from exhaustion and shock. "It's here somewhere. I know it," Serena frantically ran her hand up and down the walls.  
  
"Just what are you looking for?" Amy asked.  
  
"Got it!" Serena smiled and pulled open a little hatch. Indented in the elevator wall was a large red button. Serena prepped her finger to push it.  
  
"Don't!" Mina warned, "It's the emergency button, if you press that then the cops will come and everything. Come on, Serena, let's get you back to bed."  
  
"Trust me," Serena said, staring at Mina with begging eyes. Serena pushed the button, all of a sudden the elevator went dark and red lights started flashing.  
  
"See!" Mina said in her best, 'I told you so voice'. Then all of a sudden, the elevator started to move. Further and further down it went, faster and faster. Crimson lights flashed with every heartbeat, dyeing all of their faces in scarlet and turning their eyes blood red.  
  
"We've just past the ground floor!" Amy said, calculating where they were going.  
  
"Then it's true." Serena gasped, her usual rosy cheeks still as pale as the moon.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raye asked. All of a sudden the elevator bumped to a complete stop, "Serena where have we gone?" She asked. The red lights in the elevator stopped flashing and remained a continual dim red glow.  
  
Serena turned to face them all, feeling sick in her stomach with fear.  
  
"Beneath the surface." 


	10. Destiny Revealed

A.N. To all those that may have been confused: I hope this chapter might help. (Else, it might confuse you more ( ). If anybody wants to know anything, you are most welcome to e-mail me. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm broke, so please don't sue. (She smiles wryly through her gold plated teeth and eats another tin of Caviar)  
  
  
  
Without warning, Serena collapsed to the floor.  
  
"I don't think that I can do this," She said, her hands shaking with fear. "It's just too much, too much." She repeated, talking more to herself then the other girls with her. "I don't want to do it again. Let's go, let's go now." She said, standing up and pushing all the elevator floor buttons, but the elevator didn't budge. "Come on," She begged, her voice starting to crack, she was ready to start crying any second. "I want to go, I can't do this," She repeated over and over to herself and dropped back down to the floor. Her friends were dreadfully worried. They had seen her cry before, a lot in fact, but this was something else.  
  
"Please," She whimpered to herself, peeling the paint of the wall, her fears finally taking a hold on her made her pass out.  
  
  
  
......xxx.......Serena's Dream.....xxx..........  
  
Serena opened her eyes slowly, she had woken up inside a beautiful room. The windows adorned with lace, beautiful ivory wallpaper matched perfectly with the soft, white carpet.  
  
"Where am I?" Serena thought to herself inspecting the gold leaf, embedded into the wallpaper. Serena gazed down at herself, she was wearing a beautiful white gown. It was laced at the top, pulling her in tightly, like a corset. The bottom of her dress was like something out of a fairy tale. It was long and it flowed behind her as she walked about the room.  
  
"Hello?" Serena called, walking out of the room. "Is any body here? Hello?" She asked again, walking down the corridor. The red carpet felt like feathers under her feet, and she suddenly realised that she was not wearing any shoes. 'How odd.' She thought to herself but dismissed the notion immediately. She continued walking, admiring the paintings on the walls, and on occasion, she admired herself in one of the many gilded mirrors.  
  
The corridor soon ended, with two huge white doors blocking her path. Hesitantly, she turned one of the crystal doorknobs. A blinding white flash came from out of the room, soaking her face in a dazzling light.  
  
"Hello Serena," Came a voice from out of the light. It took a moment for Serena to adjust her eyes. Sitting on a throne was a beautiful woman, about 30 years of age. She had long flowing dark green hair, tied up in a ponytail, high on top of her head.  
  
"Hello," Serena answered, dazed and confused.  
  
"Please, sit down," The woman said, and directed her hand to a chair next to her own. "I know you must have many questions, Serena. I shall try to answer as much as I can, but we don't have long."  
  
"Why?" Serena asked, sitting down on the chair next to the woman. The chair itself was looked and felt as though it was made out of a cloud, although to Serena's surprise it was quite stable. "Why don't we have long?" Serena asked, her head feeling slightly giddy.  
  
The green haired woman smiled. "Because you are going to wake up soon."  
  
"I'm dreaming?" Serena asked, and pinched herself on the arm quite hard.  
  
Again the lady smiled. "Both yes and no." She said and tucked a green strand of hair behind her ear. "Your special, Serena. The fate of the future rest's upon your shoulders."  
  
  
  
Serena blushed slightly, but the colour in her cheeks disappeared fast and was replaced by a silver tear rolling down her cheeks. "But the future," she started, gently wiping away the tear, "I've been there, I've seen it. It's awful, the world is... doomed." She said, tears welling in her eyes as the memories came flooding back to her.  
  
"No, it's not." The lady comforted. "There is hope. You are their hope."  
  
"But I tried," Serena said, her tears streaming out of her eyes like a dam breaking. "I failed. I died." Her lip started trembling, "The world died."  
  
"No, it didn't." The woman said. "As I was saying, Serena," She handed Serena a silver embroidered handkerchief, "You are special. Not just because you bare the weight of the future, but because you have the ability to see the future, or at least, a future that might be. You didn't travel to the future Serena, only you mind did."  
  
"But It was real," Serena objected. "I touched things! I was real!"  
  
"No, you have the power of premonition." The green haired lady interrupted. "What you saw was only a vision of things to come."  
  
Serena played with the bottom of her dress. 'Premonition?' Serena thought to herself. 'I thought that only Mars and Neptune could see the future?' She swallowed the lump in her throat. "So when I died," Serena began, looking down at the white tiled floor. "I, umm?"  
  
"You only woke up, back in the real world."  
  
"But my friends said that I fell out of the sky?"  
  
"You were lucky, actually Serena. You climbed up on top of the roof of a shop and jumped off." The lady smiled sympathetically at Serena. "You were in a trance, wandering alleys of the city for days before you jumped."  
  
"Wait," Serena said, walking straight up to the woman and looking her in the eye. "Who are you? How do you know all this?"  
  
The woman cleared her throat. "I am a Sailor Scout from the Future," she answered. "I have to power to travel through time and through dreams." She smiled a proud smile. "You knew my great grandmother, Trista."  
  
"Then tell me, please," Serena begged. "The future, what happens?"  
  
"I told you before," The woman answered, her eyes carefully studying Serena "Only you hold the fate of the future, Serena. What you do in the present changes the future. You can change what you saw Serena! You can still stop the Dark Moon!"  
  
"Help me," Serena begged, "I don't want the world to turn to darkness. Please help me!"  
  
The woman rose up from off her throne. "You don't need me. You have more power then you can possibly imagine." She placed a soft hand upon Serena's face. "Find your power, Serena. Find it and you can fulfil you destiny."  
  
"What, what is my power? What is my destiny?" Serena called out, but the woman and the room started to fade out, swirling in to each other in a blur of blinding white light.  
  
"Your destiny," a faint voice came from out of the light, "is to save the world." 


	11. Into the dark

A.N. Once again, thankyou for reviewing my work. You have made me as happy as.. Umm. As happy as Serena with junk food? Thanks. xxx Destiny xxx  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but it would be a nice Christmas present (* hint, hint*).  
  
  
  
Serena's eyes delicately opened, only to find a fretful Raye hunched over her, ready to administer C.P.R.  
  
"Get off me Raye!" Serena yelled, sitting up on the hard elevator floor.  
  
"Fine!" Raye grumbled, "That is the last time that I try to help you!"  
  
"Are you alright?" Amy asked, placing a hand on Serena's forehead to check her temperature. "Maybe you should go back up to your room and lie down, you don't look well."  
  
"No," Serena said, standing up confidently, her legs shaking a little. "I need to do this," She searched herself madly for her locket, tiny tears starting to form behind her ocean blue eyes when she couldn't find it.  
  
"Are you looking for this?" Mina asked, holding up Serena's locket. "When you disappeared, we found this in your room." Suddenly, Serena dropped back down to the ground and started bawling her eyes out.  
  
"My power," She cried, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. "Thank goodness!"  
  
"Serena," Lita said, crouching down on the floor next to her, "Serena, what happened? Where did you go?"  
  
"I don't know," Serena said between crying breaths, "The future, I think, both times."  
  
"The Future?" Amy asked, "What was it like?"  
  
"Awful, and beautiful." Silver tears drizzled down her cheeks, like rain drops trickling down a window.  
  
"What happened?" Lita asked, pulling a tissue out of her pocket and offering it to Serena. "What was so bad, and good?"  
  
Serena drew in a deep breath and then hesitated, "Nothing, don't worry about it." She wiped away her tears and looked deeply into Lita's eyes. "It's the present that we need to worry about." She took the locket from Mina, "Come on, girls." She said, her voice still hoarse from crying, "We need to transform. Then we will be able to beat these things." She held her locket up to the ceiling of the elevator. "Moon Crystal Power!" She said, the last of her silver tears disappearing as she transformed.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power."  
  
"Mars Crystal Power."  
  
"Venus Crystal Power."  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power."  
  
They all said together and the elevator was awash with a rainbow of colours.  
  
"Lets do this." Sailor Moon said, opening the elevator doors.  
  
"Were are we?" Mercury gasped, trying to see through the pitch black.  
  
"Here, let me help," Mars said, picking up a thick piece of wood. "Mars fire ignite!" She said as fire engulfed the head of the stick.  
  
"That's better," Jupiter said. Ahead of them laid a dark forest, it was overgrown with trees that had died while tangling about each other. Their black trunks blended into the earth and the sky, as though all three had caught on fire and had burnt and melted everything together.  
  
"This place smells wrong." Venus said, drawing in a big breath of the air, "It smells like." She thought a moment, searching for the right word.  
  
"Death," Serena whispered, walking towards the darkness of the tree line. Dark shadows danced around her.  
  
"Was this here in the future?" Mercury asked, placing a kind hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"No," She answered. "This was all old buildings, they were tall and dark, with an old cobblestone path winding throughout them." Serena turned and looked at the girls. "It still smells the same though, it still reeks of Death."  
  
"Still," Jupiter said staring at the tangled trees, "How are we going to get through that? Unless you want Mars to burn it down?"  
  
"No," Serena said, "You won't need to." She casually walked up to the tree line. Like magic, the tree's came alive and started twisting about each other. Slowly, they danced their Waltz of Death, before parting down the middle, revealing a black cobblestone path. Hesitantly, Serena took a step forward onto the footpath.  
  
"Serena," Venus started, "We're not really going to go down there are we?"  
  
"If we want to save Darien, we do."  
  
"Darien is in trouble?" Mars asked, her eyes widening. "He can't be, we just talked to him this morning."  
  
"It's a long story and we don't have the time," Serena answered, she was still confused herself about what really happened to Darien, let alone if he was still alive. "Are you guys with me?" She asked, looking at them all with her big blue eyes.  
  
"Uh huh!" They all answered in unison and made their way into the dark forest, none of them knowing what danger lay ahead of them. 


	12. No turning back

Disclaimer.. I don't own Sailor Moon. (Nor do I own, Captain Moon, Cabin Boy Moon or First Mate 'M', {The First Mate formerly known as Moon..})  
  
  
  
  
  
The ebony sky hung low to the ground as the five scouts hurriedly made their way through the dark forest. The night air had grown thick, making it hard to see against the darkness of the trees, but this was no ordinary forest, it was under the control of the dark moon. For centuries, it had been dead, slowly decaying and rotting away under the continual night sky, but now it had come to life, parting up ahead with every step that the scouts took forward. The silence of the forest was eerie, there were no sounds, no birds, no animals, not even the flutter of the wings of a bat. They must have been about half way through the forest, when Venus suddenly stopped.  
  
"Owww," Venus cried out. A black stick had jabbed into her leg, impaling itself slightly.  
  
"Hold on," Mercury said, kneeling down to tend to Venus's leg. "Mars, can I have some light over here please."  
  
"Ouch!" Venus cried as Mercury yanked out the stick. "Take it easy," She said, nursing her bleeding leg.  
  
"This isn't right," Mercury observed, taking a good look at the stick that she had just removed. "Things can not grow without light. Yet, this twig looks clearly alive. See, inside of it." Mercury held up the stick to let the other scouts see. The twig had an intricate system of green veins running throughout the centre of it, yet the outside was dead and burnt, like it was made out of charcoal.  
  
"But they're not alive, are they?" Venus said, snatching the stick off Mercury.  
  
"How do explain that then." Lita said, pointing behind them. Suddenly, the path behind them started to grow over where they had only just walked. The tree's started tangling and entwining together, sowing up any possible escape. There was no going back for them now, even if they wanted to.  
  
"I'm getting some major bad vibes out of this forest," Mars said, her flame flickering in front of her face.  
  
"Come on guys," Serena said, quickening her steps, "We need to hurry!" Their boots sounded like horseshoes on the path as they all started jogging.  
  
"Wait," Venus said, "What was that?" She put a hand up to her head and wiped away a droplet of water. Mars's flame started to flicker wildly, as though it had just awoken.  
  
"Don't tell me that they have rain under ground?" Jupiter said. Sure enough, water started dropping down from the sky. "Do you scouts smell that?" She asked, sniffing her fingers. "I don't think that this rain is water!"  
  
Mercury studied one of the drops of water on her arms. "It's black," She brought her arm up to her nose, sniffed it, and then suddenly shouted. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" and doused out Mars's fire.  
  
"Good one, Mercury!" Mars said sarcastically. "What in the world did you do that for?" She asked, searching wildly through the blackness for her companions. "Without the flame the we are stuck in the dark!"  
  
"If we kept that burning any long," Amy argued through the darkness, "We would have been burnt to a crisp, along with the rest of the forest." She walked over to the direction that Mars was standing in. "Don't you smell that?" She asked, her eyes straining against the blackness. "Oil," She said, "I think that it's raining oil!"  
  
"Well," said Mars, feeling a little sheepish, "How are we going to get through the forest now? I can't even see my own nose?"  
  
"Serena," A male came voice from out of the blackness. "Serena, please help me!"  
  
"Where are you?" Serena asked into the dark.  
  
"Where is who?" Mars said, wondering whom Serena was talking to.  
  
"Don't you hear that?" She asked, "Some one is calling out for me, calling out for help." The blackness was constricting and Serena couldn't see a single thing, let alone the blank looks that would have been on the other scout's faces. "Silver crystal," She said to her locket. "Light my way." Sure enough, the silver crystal that she was wearing started glowing, chasing away the blackness and soaking everyone's face with light.  
  
"Serena, I need your help."  
  
"There it was again!" Serena said, her ears desperately straining, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Jupiter said. "I don't hear anything. I think that maybe the bump you had earlier has started to make you hear things."  
  
"No," Serena said, determined not to listen to anyone. "I know what I heard. It's this way," She said, pointing into the dark forest. "I have to help!" She said, weaving in and out of the trees, running further into the woods.  
  
"Serena, No!" The scouts screamed, but it was too late. They were left in the dark and Serena was long gone, her light swallowed up by the never- ending darkness.  
  
  
  
A.N. Once again, 'Thankyou' to all the people that have reviewed my work. It is a lovely feeling (. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight! 


	13. Lost

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sailor Moon (Yeah, like you don't know that by now.)  
  
  
  
The darkness had swiftly turned bitterly cold. With Serena gone, the scouts were suddenly aware that they had no idea where they were, or what creatures lived in this dark forest. The night air smelt wet, the black rain had passed, but now there was a thick fog in the air. It was too dark to see the fog, but it was easy to smell, it fell thickly around their bodies, their arms and legs felt heavy moving through it.  
  
"Great!" Mars said, breaking the deafening silence. "What are we going to do now?" We have no light, no leader and no idea where we are going. Gee, this is so like her, to just, run off."  
  
"Lighten up Mars," Venus said, her voice slightly muffled by the thickness of the fog. "She has obviously gone crazy and lost the pot."  
  
"That's 'lost the plot' Venus." Jupiter sighed. "Besides," she said cheerfully, "I think that I may be able to help." She concentrated her powers hard. "I call upon the powers of Jupiter." She said, as her conductor raised itself up from her tiara. "Jupiter, I command you to light up the sky with lighting. Jupiter Supreme Lightning Strike!" She said, the black clouds turning purple as sheet lightning struck in mid air. "Quick Scouts, this way!" She said, pointing in the direction of the momentarily visible path.  
  
"Everybody hold hands," Mercury said, as a flash of lightening illuminated her face. "We don't want to get separated now." She said as they all ran off together down the dark path.  
  
  
  
.....  
  
"Darien." Serena call out into the freezing darkness. "Darien, where are you? Please, talk to me," Her eyes started to glisten with her silvery tears. 'No!' She thought to herself, 'be strong, don't start crying now Serena. Be strong, for Darien, for the other scouts.' Suddenly, it dawned on her. She turned around. "Scouts?" She cried out into the blackness, "Where are you?" Her eyes strained franticly against the dark. "Oh no," she gasped softly to herself, "I've lost them." She sat down on a rotten log realising that she was lost. "Now what do I do?" Around her, the blackness seamed to come alive. She could feel the thickness of the air, swirling around her. There was someone watching her though the darkness, she could sense him, she could smell him. She could hear the ground move under their feet, the twigs break, the leaves crunch like cornflakes. Stiff as a board she stayed still, every muscle in her body tensed up, she was too scared to move. 'If only the other scouts were here!' she thought her herself, her bottom lip started to tremble. Suddenly, the sky lit up with a blinding flash of lightening. ' Jupiter!' She thought and jumped up off the log. She had become free from her own fear, sighing with relief she raced off into the direction of the lightening.  
  
........  
  
"What's that scouts?" Venus asked, staring at the big black castle that was rising up out of the ground.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm getting some seriously bad vibes off that place." Mars said, her hair flailing behind her in the wind.  
  
The four scouts stood at the edge of the dark woods, "I'm really worried about Sailor Moon." Mercury said, staring back into the darkness. " I hope that she is alright."  
  
"She will be." Jupiter said, placing her arm around Mercury's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you know Sailor Moon." Venus added, her teeth chattering through the sudden gust of cold air. "Wait!" She said, hearing something above the wind, she stared long and hard into the blackness. "Jupiter, use your lightening powers again please."  
  
"But, were are out of the forest."  
  
"Just do it please, and make it strike near us." Jupiter looked at her confused. "Please, just trust me," Venus added, begging her with her eyes.  
  
"Okay," She said, preparing herself. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She said as a bolt of lightening struck down right next to them.  
  
"Watch it!" Mars warned, only to find the other three scouts giggling uncontrollably. "What?" She asked them, spinning around trying to look behind her, like a dog chasing its tail. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing Mars," Venus said smiling innocently. " I love what you have done with your hair though, I heard that the 'Afro' is making a come back." She giggled.  
  
"What?" Mars said, feeling her frizzy hair.  
  
"I'm afraid," Mercury giggled. "The static energy from the lightening bolt has made your hair," She started giggling too much to finish her sentence.  
  
"You look like Artemis when he got washed and I put him through the clothes dryer!" Venus joked.  
  
Mars's eyes flames bright red, "It's not funny! Cut it out you guys!" she said, yelling at the three scouts.  
  
"Hey guy's!" A familiar voice came from out of the darkness. "Boy, am I glad to see you."  
  
"Sailor Moon!" They all cried happily.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright," Mercury added.  
  
"Me too!" Serena smiled happily, but the smile on her face soon faded after she looked up ahead. "So, it's here." She said, the whites in her eyes growing wider.  
  
"I sense an Evil presence here. Sailor Moon, what is it?" Mars asked, also fixated on the dark castle. The icy wind blew colder, sending a chill up all of their spines.  
  
Serena swallowed, and slowly opened her mouth. "The Dark Moon," she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. A huge thankyou to everybody who has reviewed my work. I really, really appreciate it. * she bows politely*  
  
Happy Holidays everybody! 


	14. Death from above

Disclaimer: I don't own them..  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Jupiter turned around, her auburn ponytail flicking behind her in the wind. "Guys," she said with anxiety surfacing in her voice, "I think that we have bigger problems to worry about." All of the scouts turned around and stared into the darkness of the woods. "Do you hear that scouts?" She asked.  
  
Eerie noises from out of the blackness ricocheted in the night air that surrounded the scouts. The sound of sticks breaking echoed all around them, something was lurking in the darkness, hunting them. "There is something back there." Jupiter said, standing in her fighting pose, ready for battle.  
  
Sure enough, a pair of blood red eyes came from out of the darkness.  
  
"Err, what's that?" Venus asked, worried about who or what owned the blood thirsty eyes.  
  
"I think that it was following me before," Serena said, placing her hand on her locket for comfort. "I thought that I had lost it back in the woods."  
  
"You guys go ahead," Jupiter said bravely. "I can take care of this thing. What ever it may be."  
  
"Jupiter, no, you can't." Serena said, placing a hand on Jupiter's shoulder. "Not by yourself."  
  
"It is going to be fine, Sailor Moon," She said, looking at Serena confidently. "I've wasted creeps ten times tougher then this thing, what ever it is. Besides," she smiled, "There is only one of them, it will be a cinch. Trust me." She added and turned to face the crimson eyes. Jupiter felt as if they were staring straight into her, deep down into her soul, as though they were trying to hypnotise her. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She yelled, and threw a sparkling white bolt of lightening directly at the eyes. With an raw awful scream they vanished into thin air. "Yes!" She gloated, "See, too easy." However, just as she finished her sentence, is if on cue, two more pairs of eyes came out of the darkness. Slowly, the four crimson eyes twisted and turned in and out of the branches, weaving in and out each other. The scouts held their breaths as they anxiously watched them make their way closer and closer to the tree line, before they finally stopped.  
  
"Venus love and beauty shock!"  
  
"Jupiter, thunder crash!"  
  
The two shouted into the night, a golden chain whipping one of the creatures and a bright bolt of lightening incinerating the other.  
  
"Direct hit!" Jupiter rejoiced and again two pairs of the fiendish looking eyes faded. "Yes!" Jupiter said, giving Venus a hi-five and feeling mighty proud of herself, but once again, she had spoken to soon. Only this time, four pairs of eyes came from out of the darkness.  
  
Venus gasped, "I thought that we got that thing!" She said, rather worried because her attack didn't seam to work.  
  
Jupiter gritted her teeth and prepared herself to launch another attack.  
  
"Wait!" Mercury cried out. "Don't do it. Every time you destroy one of these things, it only multiplies." She looked into Jupiter's determined green eyes. "Jupiter, please just trust me!" She said.  
  
"Okay." She sighed, "So Mercury," Jupiter said, moving closer to the other scouts. "What do we do now?"  
  
The four pairs of eyes grew larger as they moved closer from out of the woods, but they still remained just far enough away for the scouts not able to see what they really were. A loud crack of thunder came booming from above in the sky, leaving a ringing sound inside the scout's ears.  
  
"She said no, Jupiter!" Mars scolded and hit her gently on the back of her head.  
  
"Umm, that wasn't me!" Jupiter said nursing her head as she looked around into the blackness. A drop came falling out of the sky.  
  
"It's raining oil again!" Venus said, a drop of liquid falling from above and splashing onto her long, white gloves.  
  
"Wait," Mercury said, looking at the falling liquid. "I don't think that is oil this time." She grabbed Venus's arm and studied the drop on her glove. The liquid was an off green in colour and it appeared to be eating right through the material. "Oh no," Mercury said, looking very upset.  
  
"What is it?" Venus asked, snatching her arm back and looking for herself  
  
"I think that it's acid rain!" Mercury cried as a drop of the olive liquid fell onto her skin, making her shriek out in pain.  
  
Serena grabbed her arm and pulled her hard, "Run!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
A.N. I am really sorry, that this chapter is so short, but because it is, I shall try to have another one out really, really soon. Thankyou for all the reviews. And I am especially sorry to 'JadesRose' for such a short chapter (I know how you don't like it.) Thanks for the reviews though.  
  
Happy Holidays. 


	15. Never leave a scout behind

Disclaimer: Well, I didn't receive Sailor Moon for Christmas, so I still don't own her..  
  
  
  
The other scouts were not far behind her, each of them cried out with pain when a drop hit them on their skin. Their once beautiful scout uniforms were now frayed and tattered as the rain slowly tore holes in their clothes, shrinking them less and less with every drop of the burning downpour. Jupiter turned around to see if the creatures were following them, but she sighed with relief when she noticed that they weren't.  
  
'Good, we have enough problems,' Jupiter thought to herself, the rain kept falling down, gradually getting heavier and turning the ground that they were running on into a muddy pit. The 'off brown' sludge splashed up onto their legs and boots with every step that they took. Each of their legs was being sucked under with every step, as though someone was down below the mud and was pulling their legs deeper and deeper underneath the ground.  
  
All of a sudden Venus screamed. "Owww!" She cried, gripping onto her leg. "I'm stuck!" She said, her leg was being sucked under, up to knee deep in mud. "I think I fell into a hole," she cried. "I can't get out." She said as she tugged away at her leg, desperately trying to get it loose. The other four scouts rushed over to her, each of them was also in pain with every drop that fell from the black sky, but they would not leave their friend behind. They grabbed at her arms and started pulling away, frantically heaving, trying to get a distressed Venus from out of the muddy abyss.  
  
"Just go!" Venus shouted, a tear rolling down her muddy cheek. "You have to get out of the rain!" She could see the pain that her friends were in, the look of torment upon their faces as they tugged away at her arms. In the distance she could see the dark castle, the other scouts could be there in only a minute if they left now. Venus looked over at Serena, she had started bleeding, a drop of her ruby red blood swirled and mixed with a speck of mud, and rolled gracefully down her arm. The rain had hit her in the same place twice, cutting away at her snow-white skin. Venus could see the look of agony on her face as she desperately pulled away on her arm. "Please, just go!" Venus cried again, but her friends would never desert her, their clothes shrank less and less, their skin was burning with pain. Their joints ached and their muscles strained, but they would never leave Venus behind.  
  
"I can't pull her free." Mercury cried as she dug the heels of her boots deeper into the mud and used all of her body weight to pull Venus free, but it was only making her being pulled further and further into the ground. "It is like something has gotten a hold of her, and it won't let go."  
  
Suddenly, Mars screamed too. "It's got me!" She cried, as she was sucked under the mud up to her tiny waist.  
  
"No!" Jupiter cried, as her lightening fast reflexes caught Mars before she slipped further under the ground.  
  
The rain still kept pouring down. "It's no use!" Mars cried as a loud crack of thunder boomed overhead. "You have to save yourselves!"  
  
"Never!" Serena shouted above the sound of crashing thunder overhead. She raced over to Mars and tried to stop her from completely slipping underneath the burning sludge. Harder and harder she pulled on Mars's arms, but it only caused her to sink further into the mud, it was like a quicksand. Black, burning quicksand.  
  
"It is no use, Sailor Moon," Mercury said, crying. "We can't pull them out! It only causes them to sink further."  
  
Out of nowhere, and idea sprang into Serena's mind. "Join together, everybody!" She yelled above the cries of the other scouts. They all reached for each other's hands. "We can teleport! Quick everybody, into the castle!"  
  
The five of them all closed their eyes and concentrated hard, desperately trying to block out what was happening around them. They ignored the fact that the rain was burning their skin, searing it down to the bone, they ignore the fact that their legs were stinging from the mud below, and the fact that their friends were being pulled under the ground, to either be burnt alive by acid, or be drowned alive in mud.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power"  
  
"Mercury Planet Power"  
  
"Mars Planet Power"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power"  
  
"Venus Planet Power"  
  
"Scout Planet Power!" They all yelled above the sound of the crashing rain and the squelching mud. A rainbow of colours illuminated the air around them as their hair floated on the howling wind.  
  
Suddenly, everything went quiet, all the pain ceased immediately. Hesitantly, the five weary scouts opened their eyes.  
  
"Where are we?" Mars asked, looking around inside the darkened room.  
  
A cold shiver ran down Serena's spine, "I think we are inside."  
  
  
  
.  
  
A.N. Well, I hope that you all liked it. I really appreciate all the reviews. Thankyou so much, it makes me write more sooner. Peace everybody. xxx Destiny xxx 


	16. Enemies in the darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, not even in my dreams.  
  
The ancient castle was as black inside as the night sky was outside, and only the light around was the radiance from Serena's Silver Crystal. Her light broke through the shadows, leaving the faint silver glow to fall upon the scout Scouts faces. 'It is too dark to see anything!' Serena complained inside her head. She closed her eyes and visualised her silver crystal. 'Please, work.' She begged the crystal, wanting it to glow brighter. Immediately, the corridor lit up enough for the five tired scouts to see where they were, although, now that they could see it, they wish that they hadn't. Paintings of people dying or being tortured hung from the charcoal walls. There were red bloodstains on the jet-black carpet. From the ceiling hung chains and nooses, there was even an iron cage that had tatters of fabric hanging from it. Tapestries of Dark Moons and Dark Worlds hung from the walls, stuffed animals that had been taxidermied took up what space that was left on the floor. The types of animals that would exist only in your worst nightmare. 'Just the usual stuff.' Serena thought to herself, beginning to worry herself for remaining so calm and emotionless.  
  
But it wasn't the paintings on the walls that made the room awful, nor was it the howling of the wind that echoed through the ceilings high above their heads. It was the foul stench that covered everything. There was the familiar smell, which was a mixture of dampness and mould. It floated about in the air, but Serena was use to that smell now. It was the other smell in the corridor that was so unsettling. It was the rancid smell of decay, the same smell that clings to the bodies of dead animals, the smell of spoilt milk and rotting flesh. The smell that makes your head spin and your eyes water, the smell that makes you want to vomit with every breath that you breathe. The kind of smell that makes you want to stop breathing all together. Serena looked over at her friends, they also appeared to be disgusted, chocking with every breath that they inhaled.  
  
"Any place that smells this bad can't be good." Jupiter said, looking around for the source of the stench.  
  
"You're right!" Mars nodded "Lets just do this and then get out." Her face wrinkled, "Before I throw up!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, are you ever going to tell us what's going on?" Venus asked, walking up to her friend who didn't seamed as disgusted as she should be.  
  
She looked at them all carefully and sighed. "My dearest friends," She began. "I would tell you everything, I promise, but I don't know things myself." Deep in her eyes her friends could tell she was in pain. The dark memories that she had in the future were flooding back to her. She drew in a deep breath and sighed again, "All I know, is that Darien is in trouble, and that he needs my help. Scouts," She asked them, her eyes turning misty with emotion. "Scouts, please help me. I can't do this alone."  
  
"Of coarse we will help you." Jupiter said.  
  
"Darien is our friend too." Mars added.  
  
"Besides, we are here now, and there is no going back through that creepy forest. Anyway, my outfit is small enough without being completely disintegrated by more acid rain!" Venus blushed momentarily and smiled to herself. "So which way do we go?"  
  
Serena turned around thinking careful about where she should lead them, all the scouts eyes were focused upon her. She closed her eyes and conjured up the memories of the castle in the future. "This way," she pointed down a long and dark corridor. "It has got to be this way." She said, as the five Sailor Scouts made their way into the darkness.  
  
They were walking for a few minutes, before they reached a dead end. "I think that this is the end of the line." Mars said as they stopped in front of a dark wooden door.  
  
The door itself was massive, like it was a door that was stolen from a giant's lair. Carved in the dark mahogany wood was a huge mural of a dark moon surrounded by stars. It was breathtaking to look at, as though it had been hand crafted by blind Tibetan monks that spent their entire life carving such a beautiful door. There was no handle on it though, its one fault. In fact, if there wasn't a join running down the centre of the mural, then it could easily be mistaken for a wall.  
  
"Stand back," Jupiter said, a malicious sparkle forming in her emerald eyes. "I'll get us through this old piece of lumber."  
  
"Jupiter!" Mars shouted, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to knock it down."  
  
Serena stood back, not wanting to say anything.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She said, as Sailor Mars quickly ran away from the door and headed for cover.  
  
"You lightning-maniac!" She called out from behind Sailor Mercury. A thick smoke filled through the air, leaving Jupiter with a large smile on her face, but the smile soon vanished after the smoke cleared.  
  
"It's still here!" Mercury observed, shocked at the door still standing in one piece.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Jupiter said, appalled that she hadn't even scratched the woodwork.  
  
"Yeah, and you almost electrocuted me in the process!" Mars yelled at her.  
  
"I don't see you doing anything!"  
  
Serena sighed silently, 'Usually its me and Raye fighting.' She said to herself and got lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars said shooting a blazing arrow from her hand that was aimed directly at the door.  
  
"Venus love and beauty shock!"  
  
Mars and Venus hit the door one after the other, but again when the smoke cleared, the door was still perfectly preserved.  
  
Mercury took out her computer and analysed the door. "It's not made from anything on this Earth, I think that it may be impenetrable." She said, examining every single inch of the door, "Sailor Moon, I think that this is as far as we can go. There is no way that we can get through this!"  
  
Calmly, Serena glided gracefully up to the door, her blonde ponytails flowing behind her. Delicately, she raised her hand and knocked upon the dark woodwork. Like magic, the door parted down the middle and opened with a tiny creak, leaving the other four scouts to feel rather sheepish. Hesitantly, they all stepped forward through the doorway.  
  
"Ah Sailor Moon," A familiar voice came from out of the darkness. "I have been expecting you."  
  
  
  
A.N. Thankyou for reading everybody. I apologise if this chapter appears to be a little slow, the next instalment will be out soon. Thankyou to everybody who has reviewed my work so far. I would like to know what you all think, so please review or email me. Peace always. xxx Destiny xxx 


	17. Four Left Standing

A.N. This chapter has been re-posted. Sorry. The new chapter will be out soon. I just wanted to fix up some mistakes.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Darkness surrounded them like a blanket, it had become impossible for the scouts to see anything in front of them. The light from Serena's silver crystal grew dimmer and dimmer, as if someone was triggering it to fade out all together. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated intensely, 'silver crystal,' she said to herself, 'please do not fail me, not now. Not after we have come this far.' With her thoughts, the crystal grew brighter, but still only bright enough to illuminate an area that was about a metre wide around Serena.  
  
"Show yourself!" Jupiter demanded, her eyes flickering with silver lightening bolts. "Or are you a coward!" She yelled into the shadows.  
  
"Is that what you think?" The voice said and then laughed a laugh that echoed around the room, before it dived inside the scouts and echoed inside their souls.  
  
Instinctively, the girls huddled up close together, standing back to back in a circle. They all assumed their own battle poses.  
  
"That's not going to do you any good!" The voice echoed, making it impossible for them to tell where he was standing.  
  
"I don't like this," Venus whispered to the other scouts, "Sailor Moon, can't your crystal shine any brighter? We need to see this guy if we want to fight him."  
  
"No," Serena answered. "I want it to, but it is like something is over powering it. This is as bright as it can get."  
  
Out of nowhere, a snide voice came into Serena's head. "Sailor Moon," The voice sung like a five year old. "Sailor Moon, do you really want to be the one responsible for your friends deaths?" Serena looked around, trying to find who was behind the voice. "Come on," The voice taunted, "You should tell your friends to leave, before they get hurt." Serena's eyes started to glisten, "Sailor Moon, you can stop them from dying, just tell them to leave. The door is still open."  
  
"No!" Serena cried out in a husky voice that was on the verge of breaking. "I won't let you hurt them!"  
  
"Do you really think that you can stop me?" The voice in her head taunted. "Tell them to leave and it will be just you and me. It is your decision, Sailor Moon."  
  
Serena desperately searched through the darkness, "Show yourself!" she demanded, not wanting to give in to the voice. "Show yourself now!"  
  
"Last chance!" The voice said sounding very irritated. "I'm giving you this choice, I will let your friends live if they leave right now!"  
  
"Serena, what is wrong?" Venus asked, looking beside her at her trembling friend. "Serena?"  
  
"Go, now. All of you!" Serena cried. "Now!" She said again, pushing her way out of the protective circle.  
  
"No, Serena. What is happening?" Mercury asked. "We want to help you."  
  
"Please, just leave me. You have to go and save yourselves."  
  
"Never!" Jupiter said, as the scouts all walked up to Serena. "Sailor Moon, we can't leave you."  
  
"Yes you can, just walk out that door! You don't have to die, you can all be safe! I don't need protecting, I can fight my own battles!"  
  
Mars walked up to Serena and wiped one of her friend's shiny tears away. "Sailor Moon, we can't leave you. We won't leave you! And it's not because you are our leader, or because you are the Moon princess. We won't leave you because you are our friend, and friends stick together." Raye smiled lovingly. "Scouts stick together!" The others nodded in synchronization.  
  
"Besides," Jupiter added, her eyes still sparking with an excited shine, "We still have to beat this guy, and I want a piece of the action."  
  
"So is that your final answer then?" The voice taunted from somewhere out of the darkness, "Don't say that I didn't warn you, Miss Moon!" Suddenly, the scouts heard an eerie creak, as the giant door slammed shut, caging them inside the darkened room. They were trapped. Realising this, the scouts resumed their fighting poses, ready for what ever might happen. "So the little girls want to play war!" The voice came booming out of the darkness. "Well, if you want to play with fire, your going to get burnt!" All of a sudden, the ground beneath them caught alight. Bright red and orange flames burst up through the ground, and singed their already tattered skirts.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury instinctively shouted and doused out the searing flames.  
  
"This is hopeless!" Venus shouted, already ready to give up. All of the scouts were incredibly tired from making it through the darkness outside, and now their spirits had disappeared with the flames. "We can't fight what we can't see!"  
  
"She is right you know," Jupiter said, "I fight him if I can't see him." Suddenly, a blow struck Jupiter on the back of her head. Her lip dripped with blood where she bit it, "Show yourself coward!" She shouted into the darkness, wiping the blood away and looking at it. "That is going to cost you big time!"  
  
"You want me, come and get me Sailor Jupiter!" The voice taunted. "Or is it you who is the coward!"  
  
Enraged lightening bolts flashed through Jupiter's eyes, "You are going to be in serious trouble, Creep!" She spat into the shadows. "Rahhh!" She roared as she charged out of the protective circle and into the darkness.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!" The scouts all shouted, but it was too late.  
  
A.N. I know I might say this every time, but THANKYOU for all the reviews! You have truly made my year. I shall try to get the next chapter out before the year comes to an end. Have a Happy New one everybody. xxx Destiny xxx 


	18. Longing

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
  
  
A deafening scream came from out of the darkness. "Jupiter!" Serena cried, "Sailor Jupiter, are you okay?" But Serena was answered by nothing, not Jupiter's cried, nor her cheers of victory, nor any sound of blows being exchanged. There was only an eerie silence. "Please, Jupiter," Serena begged, "Answer me!" Her silver crystal faded, slowly growing dimmer, as though it was loosing all its power. It flickered like a candle in the wind, dying slowly.  
  
"Mwah ha ha ha!" An evil laugh came from out of the darkness, echoing through the scout's ears and sending a shiver down their spines.  
  
"Show yourself!" Mars demanded.  
  
The voice stopped laughing, "Is that what you really want?" He asked, his words reverberating around the darkness of the room before slowly fading out. "If I am to do that for you, then you are to do something for me."  
  
"What, what is it?" Mercury asked, stepping closer to Serena. "What is it you want?" Her eyes strained against the darkness.  
  
"Sailor Moon." He whispered.  
  
Serena could sense someone behind her. Someone was touching her hair, ever so lightly, yet it was hard enough for her to feel it. She could feel his clammy breath on the back of her neck, she could smell his sweet perfume. It was a familiar smell that she was use to. He raised his finger and traced it down her silky skin, gently caressing her neck. Serena knew he was there, but she didn't move. She didn't move, and it wasn't because she was too afraid to move, her fear had consumed her long ago. Her fear had vanished with her tears. She didn't move because she wanted him. She wanted him to touch her, to be peaceful in his arms. 'I don't want to fight anymore,' Serena thought to herself. 'I am sick of fighting, I just want to be normal, I want to be happy.'  
  
"Give your self up, Sailor Moon," The voice echoed inside her head. "Be with me, and we will be eternally happy." She felt his soft lips kiss her neck tenderly.  
  
"Yes," She said out loud, but very quietly, tilting her head so he could embrace her further.  
  
"Yes to what Sailor Moon?" Mars asked, she realised that something was amiss.  
  
Suddenly, Serena snapped out of her trance. 'What am I doing?' She thought to herself and swung around to hit whoever was behind her. She missed, her tiresome punch only connected with the darkness. 'Did I just imagine that, was there really no one there?' Her eyes strained against the darkness. "Show Yourself!" She demanded, still worried about the feelings that were stirring inside her. It was something that she felt while she was in the future, she felt the lure of the Dark Moon, she wanted to give up, she wanted the fighting to end. "Show yourself now!" She said, but only to make herself look noble in the eyes of the other scouts. In truth, she wanted to be left alone, alone for all eternity. She was already fighting her heart inside, she had grown sick of fighting. Her will was partly made up. " Show yourself," She said disheartened.  
  
"Very well." The voice said calmly. Suddenly, the room was soaked in light. Chandeliers hung from the tall ceilings, and beautiful white candles draped the walls. The room was alight with a pure white light, banishing the shadows. It was nothing like the scouts would have expected.  
  
It was beautiful to look at, the walls were covered with gold leaf, which appeared to have an intricate pattern of moons embossed in silver. The floor sparkled with the light, and was almost blinding to look at. It was made out of diamonds that glistened and projected a thousand colours all over the walls, making little rainbows where the light was reflected.  
  
"Oh my!" Mercury said, captivated by the beauty of the room.  
  
"I don't get it," Mars said, scanning the room for the owner of the voice. "There isn't anybody here."  
  
"Oh, he is here." Serena said, staring directly at a throne made out of pure diamonds.  
  
"Right as always, Sailor Moon." The voice said, and with that, a burst of fire lit up the throne. It twisted and crackled, looking and sounding absolutely amazing. The reds, oranges and blue dancing in and out of each other, weaving in a hypnotic way that made the scouts entranced. The flame disappeared, only to reveal a beautiful man sitting in the chair. His black silk shirt clinging tightly to his body, the creases in his shirt rose up and down slightly with every breath that he took.  
  
"Hello Sailor Scouts." He said, making a crystal glass of red wine appear in his hand. On his face there was a malicious smile, his eyes twinkle with a spark of mischievousness. "So we finally meet." Casually, he rose from his throne and strode over to the scouts. "My dear Sailor Moon," He said, raising up her hand and kissing it tenderly. "Allow me to introduce myself." His blue eyes sparkled with delight as he drank the ruby wine and made the glass vanish into thin air.  
  
"I know who you are," Serena said, to enchanted to take her hand away. Her heart pulsated, something big was drawing her to him. She wanted to be near him, she wanted him to hold her, embrace her. With her beautiful blue eyes, she looked at him longingly.  
  
"Really," He answered, brushing a long strand of blonde hair out of her face, "Who am I then. I'm not who you think."  
  
Sailor Mars's eyes started to glisten with tears, "Darien?" She croaked, her voice barely audible.  
  
He smiled and glanced over at Mars. "Wrong," He said, the corner of his lip rose with malice.  
  
"No," Serena said, staring into his deep blue eyes. "You are Damon."  
  
With that, his eyes grew wider, 'How could she know whom I am?' He thought to himself, 'How could she possibly know?' He looked at her, staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"What have you done with Sailor Jupiter?" Venus asked, looking around for her friend. Like magic, next to them appeared Jupiter. She was encased in diamonds, he had sealed her up in a box, allowing her to see, and breathe, but that was it. She was unable to move, but even if she could she would not have been able to. All over her body were cuts and bruises, she had fought him to her last breath, and he had sealed her up before she died. Eternally preserving her, at the ghostly edge of death.  
  
"How could you!" Mars demanded, rushing over to see Jupiter. She pounded away at the box, but nothing happened. Jupiter was frozen, and there was nothing that anyone could do to save her. "Darien!" She yelled at him.  
  
"It's not him, Mars." Serena whispered calmly, still lost in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"So he is not Darien then?" Mars asked, dumbfounded. Serena shook her head. "Good then," She smiled. "Mars flame Shooter!" She yelled and fired an arrow straight at his heart.  
  
  
  
A.N. Thankyou for reading and reviewing everybody. I hope that you have a great new year.  
  
Jade's Rose: I hope that this one is a little longer, I wrote it just for you. ;-) 


	19. A Past Long Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, hopefully I will make one billion dollars this year and then I can buy the rights. Hmm, *she strokes her chin evilly, deeply indulged in her thoughts* .  
  
  
  
"No!" Serena cried pushing Damon out of the way. The red-hot arrow missed its target and grazed Serena across the top of her arm. A droplet of ruby blood trickled down her scorched limb. She groaned as it broke through her pale skin, but she ignored the throbbing of her arm immediately, Serena was no longer concerned with herself. She only cared about keeping Damon safe.  
  
"You mustn't hurt him Mars!" She yelled and cried at the same time. She raised her hand up to her arm and applied pressure to the wound. "I forbid you to hurt him!"  
  
Mars, Mercury and Venus were shocked. "Why? Why can't we hurt him?" Venus asked, "Look what he has done to Jupiter!" She pointed over to Jupiter, who was still frozen in a prison of diamonds.  
  
"Is it because he looks like Darien?" Mars asked angrily, red fire flickering inside of her eyes.  
  
"No," Serena said calmly, still entranced by Damon. "He is his twin brother." The three scouts gasped.  
  
"It seams that you think you know a lot about me, Sailor Moon, who told you that I was Darien's brother?" Damon smiled, pleased with the idea that she knew whom he really was.  
  
"You did," Serena answered. "I met you, in the future. You told me everything. You told me about rescuing the wrong brother from Queen Beryl, about how I have known you for years. But," Serena hesitated, "but, while I was with Darien. He never told me that he had a brother."  
  
Damon's eyes twinkled with delight, "That is because he doesn't remember." Damon walked over to the darkened window and gazed out into the night. "Darien developed amnesia after the car crash, he didn't remember anything before. All he knew was his family died in a crash. His mum," Damon cleared his throat. "Our mum and dad died. The Paramedics found their bodies, although they never found mine." He was lost in his thought, a day dreamy look on his face. "They were the ones that told Darien that his family had died."  
  
"Then how come they didn't tell him that you died?" Mercury asked, captivated with his sad story.  
  
"Because my body wasn't in the car with them." Damon sighed and stared out into the night. "I still remember it like it was yesterday, the crash, that is. The rain, it was pouring down, the night was so black. So black," He repeated again, his eyes twinkling with a tear. "Dad lost control of the car, it wasn't his fault, it was dark, and the roads were wet. The car rolled." Damon paused, he seamed to be reciting the story for himself alone, as if he was remembering it for the first time. "Everyone but me was hurt." Damon's voice started to break as lumps of emotions got caught in his throat. "I escaped, I went to get help, but I. I was so young, I got lost." Damon's memories came flooding back to him.  
  
*-^-*-^Flash back*-^-*-^  
  
  
  
The heavy rain kept pouring down, soaking young Damon to the bone. For hours he wandered in the darkness along the side of the road, screaming out for help above the sound of the rain crashing onto the highway. "Help me!" He cried, "Please, somebody, Help me!" He tripped on a rock and fell face first into a puddle of mud. The skin tore of his palms, leaving blood to trickle down his fingers and drop to the surface below. "Please, help me, ANYONE!" He cried again. Suddenly, a light appeared in front of him. It was a strange light, almost black but so very bright. Damon brought his hands up to his face and shielded his eyes. Out from the light stepped a woman, a woman with fiery red hair, flickering around her. Her red locks were like snakes, slithering about in the wind and rain, she was wearing a long dark purple dress, with a large gap running down the centre of it. It exposed her most of feminine parts. But this lady was hardly feminine, she was something else, something viscous. Damon could sense that there was something wrong with this woman. The light behind her disappeared, and the only glow around the two of them now, was the glow of the lady's staff. "Who, who are you?" Damon choked on the words. "Are you here to help me? Are you, are you an angel?"  
  
The woman burst out laughing. It was a terrible laugh, one that chilled Damon down to his bones. "Is that what you think!" The lady cackled. "My dear boy, I am not an angel. But I am here to help you."  
  
Damon looked up at her with wide eyes, "Really?" He asked, his eyes glistening with tears of happiness.  
  
The woman smiled. "Yes, what is it you want me to do?" She asked, an evil grin forming on her thin lips.  
  
"It's, it's my family, Maam." The boy stuttered. "They are in trouble. Please, you must help them."  
  
She looked up and stared into the rainy night. "I'm sorry my dear boy," She said, sniffing the air. "But your family is dead." She tried to look upset, but instead she looked as though she had just smelled a bad odour.  
  
Damon dropped down to his knees and started crying, "Mum! Dad!" He shouted into the endless night. "Darien!"  
  
"Wait," The lady said, concentrating hard into the dark. "Darien, he is your brother yes?" The woman smiled, exposing her fangs. Damon nodded, his tears blending with the rain and running down his pale, muddy cheeks. "You brother is still alive," She said, looking hard into the night. "Yes, he is alive, but just barely."  
  
"Please," He begged her. "Please, you have to help him."  
  
"If I do," The woman hesitated, "You must do something for me."  
  
"Anything!" The boy cried, "I will do anything."  
  
The woman smiled. "Are you sure?" Damon nodded. "Very well then, I shall get your brother to a hospital, and then they can help him." Saying that, the lady disappeared into the night. She seamed to be gone forever. The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes into hours. Damon was left on the side of the road. Not single car drove by, he couldn't even see any dim headlights in the distance. After what seamed like an eternity went past, the same familiar flash of light came back, and the lady appeared with it. She opened up a window in mid air,  
  
'Magic,' Damon thought to himself as he looked deeply into the window. 'She must be a witch.' Through the window, Damon could see his brother resting peacefully on a hospital bed.  
  
"Thankyou!" He cried happily, wiping a muddy tear away. "Thankyou!"  
  
"Don't thank me yet boy!" The lady hissed. "Now that I have done this for you, you must do something for me." The window vanished in a cloud of black smoke, and Darien's picture along with it.  
  
"Yes, anything!"  
  
She smiled maliciously, exposing her fangs again. "I want your body." She said calmly.  
  
Instinctively Damon wrapped his arms around his body, hugging himself. "You want my body?" he asked, confused with what she wanted to do with him.  
  
"Don't be perverted boy!" She said, knowing what the boy was thinking. "I don't want you like that! I need your body, for a vessel." She smiled and the sighed, "You are probably too young to understand."  
  
Damon glared at her, "A vessel?" He asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Yes, The dark forces from the Nega-Verse need a body if they want to walk on this Earth again. They can cross over through a portal, but without a body they will shrivel up and die."  
  
"But I," He stuttered, "I am just a boy."  
  
"Yes," She agreed, "But soon you will be a man. It is when you are a man that you will fulfil your promise to me."  
  
He grew calmer as cleaver thoughts filled his head. 'If I say yes now,' he thought to himself, 'then I can escape her, and I will never have to become a, a vessel, what ever that is. I can run away and she will never be able to find me again.'  
  
"I'll do it!" He told her above the sound of the rain crashing onto the bitumen.  
  
She smiled and held out her hand. "Come on then," She said, her staff glowing in the darkness on the night. "Come with me."  
  
"I thought that I was to help you when I was a man!"  
  
"Yes, you will help me, when you are a man. But now as a boy, I need you too." She smiled and latched onto his bleeding wrist. "Come with me, and embrace the awesome power of the Nega Verse!" She cackled.  
  
"NO!" He shouted and ripped his hands free of her powerful grip. "I will never help you!"  
  
"Maybe not against your will!" She glared, "but I can fix that!" Her staff started to glow. Out of it, poured a black smoke, it swirled on the wind and circled Damon, before if dived down, straight into his body. Damon dropped to the ground and started convulsing.  
  
"I am your master now boy!" She screeched into the night. "Your soul has been blackened, and now it is mine to command. Arise and serve your Mistress, Queen Beryl of the Nega Verse!" She held out her hand.  
  
Immediately, Damon stopped convulsing and rose up to rest on one knee. He took up her hand and kissed it softly. "My Queen."  
  
"Come, dear boy. I have much to teach you about our ways." Again the light opened up in front of them. She had opened a portal to the Nega-Verse. Damon rose up to his feet and took her hand in his. "After you, dear boy," she said and smiled evilly as the two of them stepped into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Thankyou for reading once again. To all the people that have reviewed my story, Thankyou very much. I would like to know what you are all thinking of the story so far. In the next chapter, the battle will begin. Happy New Year, I hope that 2003 is the best year for you all yet. xxx Destiny xxx 


	20. The Harsh Light of Reality

A.N. To everybody who has read/reviewed my work: Thankyou, I am exceptionally grateful.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. So in the name of the moon, please don't punish me.  
  
  
  
  
  
*-^-*-^ End Of Flashback*-^-*-^  
  
  
  
With a violent thud, the present came flooding back to him. Lost in his memories, Damon was happy. Happy to remember how everything was, before her met her. Before she destroyed him, corrupted him, poisoned him. But now, with a cruel flash of bright lights he was back, back to torment, to confusion, to pure and total hatred. His precious memories were lost to him once again; all he could remember now was sorrow. At the window he stood, staring out into the darkness. A chill ran all over his body, a chill tauntingly to remind him that he was still alive. That he had a purpose, a dark purpose. 'What just happened?' He asked himself. 'Did I just remember something?' He strained his mind, trying to think of what he just recalled, but nothing came to him. His mind was a blank slate again, a blank angry slate.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What else do you know about me?" He asked her, snapping out of his trance. He walked away from the window, shaking his head.  
  
"I know," She choked on the words, "I know about how you kept the real Darien alive for years, before you," She hesitated, but then decided to continue, "Before you killed him."  
  
Mars's knees felt weak; she trembled for a second before she collapsed in a heap to the ground. "Darien? You killed him!" She looked up at Serena with tears in her eyes. "Sailor Moon, How can you just stand there!" Mars yelled at her. "DO something, or get out my way!" She stood up, now she was angrier then ever. The fire was coursing through her blood, heating it up.  
  
Damon smiled deviously, happy to see the scouts in as much pain as he was every day. "So I did do it eventually."  
  
Mercury walked over to Serena, "So Darien is still alive then? Sailor Moon, snap out of it!" she shook Sailor Moon hard. "Please, you have to help us. You have to help Darien."  
  
"Stop it Mercury," She said, pushing Mercury away. "I am snapped out of it. I won't let you hurt him. I love him!" She shouted at the scouts. The air suddenly turned icy cold, Serena's eyes had turned grey, their beautiful sky blue had disappeared.  
  
She looked down at the sparkling floor. "I don't want to choose!" She said to them, one of her silver tears splashing onto the ground. "I don't want to choose between the man that I love, and my friends." She sighed; inside of her a battle was raging. She could not bring herself to hurt Damon, nor could she bring herself to hurt her friends.  
  
"Sailor Moon listen to me," Mercury begged Serena, "You are not yourself! You must destroy him." She started shaking Serena violently, hoping to break her out of the trance.  
  
"Mercury!" Serena said, shoving Mercury hard against the floor. "You don't get it, I'm not in a trance, I'm not! I just don't care, I've given up. I don't care. Get it scouts, I don't want to fight anymore." She dropped down to the floor and started crying, her heart was being ripped in two and there was nothing she could do but stand by and watch. "If you want to destroy him, do it yourself! I QUIT!" She got up off the floor and ran to the shadows in the corner of the room. "I don't care!" She said over and over to herself, her tears flowing like a downpour. "I just don't care."  
  
"Fine then Sailor Moon." Mars said, her blood still boiling. She stepped forward taking charge of the battle. "Looks like it is just you and me pretty boy." She said, the fire still burning inside her watery eyes. "Mars Mega Fire!" She yelled and shot a huge burning mass of flames directly at him. Damon jumped out of the way, just before the flames struck. The fire hit the wall behind him with tremendous speed and set it alight in a burning blaze. Red flames danced up the walls, spreading like wildfire. The gold leaf started to melt and dribbled down the wall, before the fire slowly died out.  
  
"Huh, Sailor Mars. Is that the best that you have got?" He scoffed at her, trying to make her angry. The devious smile still perched on his lips.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted out of nowhere as a torrent of water slammed him against the melted wall. He hit the wall with an almighty wallop, a few sounds of breaking bones could be heard above his groans. "You forget," Sailor Mercury said confidently, "We fight as a team!"  
  
"That's right! Venus Love Chain Whip!" Venus shouted, but he jumped out of the way. The gold heart chain swung around like a snake, and clipped him on his arm, drawing a droplet of blood. Venus gritted her teeth. "Had enough yet?" She smiled confidently, the three Sailor scouts stood close together, ready to launch another attack.  
  
"Are you girlies finished playing yet?" He laughed, not shaken at all by their attacks. Suavely, he brushed the dust off himself and straightened up his clothes. "Good then." He smiled with a wicked sparkle in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the beautiful walls turned red and started to bleed, drops of red velvety liquid trickled down the gold leaf, before staining the floor below. Underneath the diamond floor, red flames started to grow wildly. They flickered about, trying to break out of their sparkling prison. The ceiling danced with flames as well, a mixture of blues, whites and reds engulfed the roof, it was mesmerising to watch. His sapphire eyes burned with bright blue flames, his jet-black hair floated above him, as though it was dancing on the wind but there was no breeze inside at all. A cool chill ran through the air, the scouts all looked at each other, fearful of what he was going to do next. He smiled devilishly, "Looks like it's my turn!"  
  
  
  
A.N. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get it out as soon as I could. I hope that you like the story so far and I will try to get the next one out as quickly as I can. Although, reviews certainly inspire me to write * Hint, Hint *. 


	21. A Dark Promise Kept

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Okay, so I have finally gotten around to it.. Thankyou to the following people:  
  
SWKay, moon goddess, Serena Atkinson, Ace, obsessed, stargirl, Charis, Marni, JadesRose, Alexiel, Salestine, Christina Santiago, StarChild, ChibiUsagiMC, UsagiKIK, Master Elora Dannan, General Sephiroth, General Mevneriel, Kiwi, Serenity's Rose, Ashley (sunstardp) Ashley (starlight147) and Anonymous (x5). Sorry it took me so long to put your names in lights. Thanks again.  
  
  
  
The girls shuddered at his words. His cool blue eyes soon vanished and were replaced by a fiery yellow colour. A foul wind blew lifting him up off the ground, the wind was strong enough to allow him to hover in thin air. A noisy racket echoed around the room. The clatter came from the heavy paintings on the walls, madly they flapped about, threatening to come off their hooks. The windowpanes bumped and rattled against each other, their hinges straining against the breeze. The heavy black curtains flailed wildly in the sudden wind and objects like vases and chairs flew around the room.  
  
"Eeek!" Venus screamed as a crystal vase flew past her, missing her head by mere centimetres. The three remaining scouts gripped onto each other, desperately holding on for dear life. The howling wind whipped around the room, picking up objects and smashing them into the walls. He had created a twister, and everything and everyone, besides Sailor Moon, was being whirled about like a pair of socks in a washing machine. He was caught in the eye of the storm, floating on the wind, and although his ebony hair was whipping around his face, nothing threatened to hurt him. He was untouched. Through the wind and debris, the scouts could see him in the centre of the room, his wicked smile running from ear to ear.  
  
A water jug whipped past and missed Mercury by a hair, "Look out!" Venus cried, as she watched the jug miss Mercury, only to collide with the scout next to her. It struck Mars on her head with an almighty blow, knocking her unconscious. Her fiery blood blew off her head and swirled about in the violent wind.  
  
"I can't hold onto her!" Mercury said, fighting the wind to hold onto her friend. Mars had let go of the other two scouts, her head was drooped down to the ground.  
  
"Hold on!" Venus said, adjusting her grip on her friend. "Mars, wake up!" She cried out to her friend, but Mars remained as lifeless as a rag doll. "She is slipping!"  
  
"No! Sailor Mars!" Both Mercury and Venus screamed, as they watched their friend be whipped around helplessly in the tornado.  
  
"We have to stop him, we have to stop this wind!" Venus said, clinging onto Mercury. "If we don't then we will end up like Sailor Mars."  
  
Mercury nodded. "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury yelled, and shot dozens of ice shards towards Damon. They headed straight towards him, cutting through the raging wind. Sailor Mercury smiled with delight, while still clinging onto Venus for dear life. The shards continued on their straight path, slicing through the wind. They were not blown off coarse at all and now they had cut through the tornado and into the eye of the storm. All of a sudden, they stopped just centimetres from Damon's face.  
  
"Ha!" He scoffed, laughing above the sounds of the howling wind. "You think your little freezer frost is going to stop me!" He boasted, and he made the icicles turn 180 degrees, before he send them hurtling back towards the two exhausted scouts. They hit both Venus and Mercury with a tremendous blast, knocking them apart from each other. He watched them scream helplessly as they were being whipped around in the raging wind, then with a quick wave of his hand, the tornado stopped. He tranquilly floated down to the ground, a smile on his face. Mercury and Venus came crashing back to the earth, their bones aching as they hit the ground with a thud. Venus rose to her feet and brushed herself off.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Venus provoked, trying to mask her short breaths. She was tired, fighting the wind had drained her, but there was no way that she was going to let him see that she was vulnerable.  
  
His eyes widened with rage. "You do not know who you are dealing with girlie." He spat at her. "If you only knew." Suddenly, he placed his hand on his stomach as though someone had just kicked him in the gut. Convulsing, he dropped down to his knees. "So it has begun," he sighed, a little scared at what was happening to him. Venus and Mercury looked on in horror, it was as though a ghost was attacking him, as if something was inside him and was trying to rip it's way free.  
  
"What is he doing?" Venus whispered to Mercury, "Who is doing that to him?"  
  
Damon started laughing evilly, "With me, you had a chance." He smiled, half happy about the pain that he was in. Mercury and Venus stood ready in their battle poses. "You can't win Sailor wimps. Something is coming and it is far worse then anything that you can possibly imagine." He looked up at the ceiling. "Are you happy now! You old witch! You won! Even though you're dead, you still won!" He turned to the scouts, his eyes returning to blue and glistening with tears.  
  
"Do you see what I see?" Venus asked Mercury.  
  
Mercury nodded. "His soul, I can see his soul."  
  
"Quick!" Sailor Venus shouted. "We have to help him!" They both ran over to him, but were stopped by an invisible barricade.  
  
Damon stared at them, his eyes begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry." He mouthed the words. Suddenly a current ran through Damon, as if he was being electrocuted. "Fine!" He painfully yelled at the ceiling, "A promise is a promise." He turned to them in pain, his soulful eyes glistening with tears. "Dark Moon Frost Beast!" He shouted and suddenly, the ground started to shake.  
  
"Earthquake!" Sailor Venus yelled through painful breaths. She grabbed on to Sailor Mercury and the two of them tried to steady each other.  
  
"It is not an Earthquake," Damon smiled evilly, the good in his eyes disappearing and returning to a fiery yellow colour. Next to him there was a tremendous flash of black light, it filled the room and blinded the scouts. A huge hole ripped open in mid air, and out of it came a blizzard of snow and arctic wind.  
  
"What is it?" Venus asked, Mercury steadied herself and pulled down her visor.  
  
"I think that it is a portal. A portal to another world." She said, shocked at what she was seeing. " It is a very cold one at that, it's completely frosted over!"  
  
"Not just another world, Sailor Mercury," Damon smiled, "Another Universe. You are looking at the Dark Moon!" His eyes grew bright as he shouted into the black hole, something had taken over him, the good that was once left in him, had now completely vanished. "Now you will fear the awesome power of the Nega Verse!" He screamed "Frost Beast, come forth. Your vessel is ready, and is waiting to serve you!" Suddenly, a bright blue flash came shooting from out of the opening, it ricocheted off of the walls before finally colliding into Damon's gut. He cried out in terrible pain with the impact, his stomach had been torn open by a great ball of blue energy. Magically, the wound in his stomach slowly mended with a bright blue light.  
  
A change went over him, his raging yellow eyes turned a florescent blue. It was a creepy blue, like the colour of blue strobe lights. Streaks of white tipped his jet-black hair, as though he had dyed it silver and it had been growing out for months. His ruby red smile vanished, and was replaced by cold, icy blue lips that showed no feelings in them at all. His face had become hard, a stern face that was void of any expression whatsoever.  
  
With a groan, Sailor Mars woke up and opened up her eyes. "This is bad!" Sailor Mars said, nursing her bloody head. Slowly, she rose to her feet and stood up shakily. "This is very bad!"  
  
"Sailor Mars," Mercury said, happy to see her friend conscious once again.  
  
"Mercury, what is he?" Mars asked, sensing that Damon was no longer himself.  
  
Mercury scanned Damon with her computer, trying to figure out what had just happened. The portal to the Dark Moon closed with a bright flash of black light. Red Warning lights flashed all over Mercury's computer. "My computer can not detect what Damon has become! The readings of his power are off the charts!" Mercury said, her voice trembling as she read the information on her computer screen.  
  
Mars closed her eyes and concentrated hard. "Mars, I call upon you. Tell me what He has become!" Mars's raven hair flapped behind her, a freezing cold shiver ran all over her body, not just her down her spine. Her face twisted with agony, before she dropped down to the ground in a trembling mess.  
  
The other two scouts rushed over to her and helped her off the floor. "Sailor Mars," Mercury asked. "Sailor Mars, what is he? What has he become?"  
  
Mars shakily got onto her feet; tears glistened in her eyes. She had just seen her fate, she had seen what he really was. She turned to face the creature that had possessed Damon, fear and hatred overcoming her body .  
  
"What is he?" Venus repeated the question, growing worried at how frightened Mars had become.  
  
Mars looked the wicked creature straight in the eye. "He has become evil," She choked on the words. "In its purest form."  
  
  
  
A.N. Are the scouts able to do destroy him? Nobody knows, not even me. :-P  
  
Thanks for reading everyone. I hope that you have a lovely day/night/evening/morning. The new chapter will be out soon, probably tomorrow. Please don't be afraid to review, as I like to know your opinions.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


	22. The Power of Three

A.N. I know that it is going to get a little strange right here; because Sailor Moon isn't a major player in the next few chapters. (Sorry! Because of that, I will try to get the next few out and over really quickly :-) ) But she will appear again, after all she has to save the day? Doesn't she? And don't worry, Darien WILL be in it SOON. I promise. (How could I leave a hunk like that out for too much longer?) It is just that unfortunately I got a little carried away writing about the other scouts and what might happen if they didn't have their fearless leader anymore. Rest assured, that she will be back!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon  
  
  
  
Mercury and Venus both gasped.  
  
"Pure Evil?" Mercury asked, as stunned as a deer looking at headlights. "Surely that can not be possible?"  
  
"Something is inside him." Mars explained. "It has possessed him, and taken over his body."  
  
"So it's not Damon we are facing?" Venus asked she was confused at what was happening.  
  
Mars nodded her head. "No. We are battling something else. Something that is very dark and very evil. I think Damon called it a 'frost beast'." A cold wind picked up and blew Mars's hair behind her. Her ebony locks danced behind her like fire. 'This is bad.' Mars thought to herself. 'This is very bad, but there is no way that I can let Mercury and Venus know the kind of power we are facing.' She trembled inside.  
  
"We can still beat him, it doesn't matter what he has become. Come on scouts." Venus looked at the two remaining scouts, and begged for their support with her heart. "Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury. Come on, we have to try!"  
  
"She is right!" Mars agreed and decided to relinquish her negative thoughts. "We can't give up. If we quit, then the world as we know it will be destroyed. Gone forever. Everything and everyone that we love will die and I am not going to let that happen. I will not let that happed." She looked over at Sailor Jupiter, still imprisoned in her diamond cell. "We need her help. We need all the scouts help." She gazed at Sailor Moon. 'Sailor Moon, we need you!' She thought to herself. 'What has happened to you? We can you possibly be?' Mars's heart broke. Anger and sorrow overcame her as she looked at her friend helplessly.  
  
In the corner, Sailor Moon was curled up tightly into a ball. The tears that ran down her cheeks had splashed onto her Scout uniform, leaving her clothes dripping wet with beads of sorrow. Something was going through her head. Taunting her, driving her slowly insane. 'You all going to die,' the voice inside her head said over and over again. 'You had your chance in the future and you blew it. You killed them all! You killed them, Sailor Moon. You killed them, Moon Princess. You killed them, Neo Queen Serenity. You killed them, Serena.' The voices ridiculed. 'You doomed everyone that you loved, and now they are all dead!' Serena started to bang her head against the wall. Blood trickled down her temple as she hit her head time and time again. The battle inside of her had become one sided. And the side of bad had won. Her face had become as ghostly as snow on a winters morning. Rocking back and forth, she looked as though a feathers touch would break her. Evil had claimed its greatest battle. Sailor Moon had finally been defeated.  
  
  
  
"We need Sailor Moon." The three of them looked at Serena, but they all knew that she could not fight with them this time. They glared at the Frost Beast, it had frozen on the spot, but it was far from dead. Its musty breath spilled out from its nostrils, like a bull waiting for its chance to charge. It was pausing, biding its time to gather up its strength. Wisps of black light started flowing in through the cracks in the windows and underneath the doors. The wisps circled around the room before being inhaled by the monster.  
  
"What is that black cloudy stuff?" Venus asked, watching the enemy snort up all the wisps.  
  
"Energy. I think that it is sucking up energy." Mercury stated. "Energy from all the dark creatures that live outside the castle." As she said that, the window glass smashed into a thousand pieces and a gale came howling in from outside. It picked up Sailor Jupiter in her diamond cage and smashed it against the wall. The diamonds shattered, leaving Sailor Jupiter to spill out onto the floor.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!" Mars, Mercury and Venus all shouted, surprised that her prison could shatter so easily. They rushed over to help their friend.  
  
Jupiter had grown very weak, her cuts had stopped bleeding but by no means had they mended.  
  
"Jupiter!" Mercury cried, cradling her friend in her arms. "Jupiter, talk to me!"  
  
Jupiter's emerald eyes slowly opened. "Sailor Moon," She said, coughing up a spot of red liquid. "Is Sailor Moon alright?" She asked the scouts. A red tear rolled down Jupiter's cheek. Her salty tears had turned to blood. She didn't wait for an answer, "Tell her that I am sorry." She said with a heavy moan as she closed her eyes. The three scouts all looked at each other.  
  
"Is she?" Mars asked.  
  
"No. She has just slipped into unconsciousness." Mercury rested Jupiter's head on the floor and stood up. "We don't have much time!" She said bravely, turning to look at the creature. The Frost Beast's body had started glowing, the black energy from outside was revitalising it and soon the creature would awaken completely. "We need to destroy this thing, before it wakes up!"  
  
The gold room around them was changing. Its beautiful gold had melted down the walls, exposing the black paint behind it. A black that was as dark as the shadows in the night. The melted gold was oozing onto the floor, and as soon as it touched the ground it turned into black sludge. The chandeliers had been replaced by blue flames that hovered mid air. The candles on the wall had melted, leaving a waxy trail dripping down the blackened walls. The wind that came howling through the window made noises that would stir the un-dead. The gust moaned throughout the eves and echoed around the castle. Mars stood up and faced the creature, looking deeply into its void, frosty eyes.  
  
"Scouts! Are you with me?" She asked, assuming the position of the leader of the group. "We need to do this now, we need to do this ourselves!"  
  
Mercury and Venus looked at Mars and stood close together. For a fleeting second they exchanged glances of dread, but they knew what they had to do. It was all up to them now. The three inner Sailor Scouts. Passionately, the three of them joined hands.  
  
"Mars Planet Power!" She closed her eyes and concentrated all her power. The power lying in her mind, her heart, her body and the power that lied deep down inside her soul. She focused on all the power of her spirit, the power of her planet. An eerie red glow surrounded her. Her eyes glowed red as she concentrated intensely.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!" Shouted the Sailor Scout from Mercury above the ghostly howls of the raging wind. She focussed on the power of her wisdom, her strongest asset. Her Mind, body and spirit became one, her hair gracefully rose to dance in the wind. Her already blue eyes turned an eerie cerulean colour.  
  
"Venus Planet Power!" Shouted Sailor Venus, focussing on the memories of her life. The happiness that she has had, the joy she has experienced, but mostly, the love that she had shared, with her friends, family and lovers. She knew that love was her greatest power, and her eyes sparkled with gold, completely filling them with an eerie shade, the colour of the summer sun.  
  
Together, the three colours mixed together, creating a blinding display of lights. 'We can do this.' Mars thought. 'We will do this!' The light circled high above their heads, cutting through the black energy inside the room. They joined as one and impacted straight into the creature, like a comet colliding with a rock. A blinding flash of light lit up the room.  
  
Worn out, the three scouts dropped down to the floor. There eyes turning back to normal, but their energy completely drained. The three of the lay in shambles, their clothes tattered, their hearts exhausted and their minds overwhelmed.  
  
With a heavy heart, Mars lifted her sight up off the floor. She glared straight at the monster. "No!" She cried squeakily, a bleak tear running down her devastated cheek. "It can't be!"  
  
Sailor Venus opened up her eyes to see what Mars was looking at. A tear filled her heart as she dropped her head back down to the floor, crying silently to herself. "It didn't do a thing." She whimpered, "All of our power, and it didn't do a thing."  
  
A.N. Sorry that I didn't get this chapter out until now. I am not too happy with it, but it is your opinions that I value the most. Please review and keep reading. Also, I would like to know who you want Serena to end up with, here are the options:  
  
Serena/Darien.  
  
Serena/Damon.  
  
I have a sneaky way to work it out so that she gets to be with both of them. (But I won't tell my secrets. :-P )  
  
You can either post it, or email me at destinys_angel19@hotmail.com  
  
I hope that you all have a wonderful day/night. 


	23. Stronger and Wiser

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Okay, so we have established this so far. I'm a broken record baby! I just play the same thing over and over and over..  
  
On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heavily, Sailor Mars closed her teary eyes. Her mind was slowly slipping into a deep sleep. The wailing sound to the wind became soothing, no longer was it merciless. Dark thoughts ran through her head. 'I've failed.' She thought to herself, her body longing for rest, her mind begging for an end. Slowly, she slipped away into the world of her dreams, barely hearing the voices on the wind.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Death Moons!"  
  
Fragments of the mahogany door came shooting into the room. Small spears of timber imbedded into the walls, but luckily, nobody was hurt. Something, or someone had burst straight through the hard wood. Someone who was extremely powerful.  
  
In the doorway stood four shadowy figures. The light shining behind them making them hard for the scouts to see whom they were. Each of them beamed confidence, their hair elegantly dancing behind them.  
  
Mars lifted her tired head off the floor and stared at the doorway with droopy eyes. "I'm not ready," she said in a raspy voice. 'I am not ready to go yet.' she said to herself, believing that the figures in the doorway were angels. Her head flopped back down on to the floor as she slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
Gracefully the four figures stepped into the light, their hands on resting upon their hips. They all glanced at the room and gasped in horror. Never had they seen a battle go as wrong as this. Never had they seen this much destruction, this much blood.  
  
"Scouts!" Neptune shouted, looking at the mess of bodies lying on the floor. The four of them ran over to the Inner Sailor Scouts. "Scouts, are you okay?" She asked, kneeling down on the floor next to them. "Sailor Mercury?" She asked, delicately lifting Mercury's head of the cold floor.  
  
"Neptune?" She asked, slowly opening her heavy blue eyes. "Did we get it?" She asked, gazing up at Neptune with hopeful eyes, and then with a heavy sigh she fainted. She knew the answer, she could read it in Neptune's eyes. Her head dropped back down to the hard floor.  
  
Neptune's sea green hair floated on the breeze. They were all much older now, they would be in their middle twenties. They had grown wise and strong over time. Reigning victorious at each and every battle. They had matured a lot as well, time had aged them beautifully and they looked as striking now as they ever had. A sparkling tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto Mercuries hair. Elegantly, she wiped the trail away and stood up to face Damon. "Who is that?" She asked her friends.  
  
Uranus took a good look at him. "He looks almost identical to Serena's Boyfriend. Darien, only," Uranus said, "only he looks."  
  
"Colder. There is something wrong with him." Neptune added, finishing Uranus's sentence like she often does.  
  
"He is indeed colder. But he is not Darien." Pluto added. "In fact, he is not anything from this world."  
  
Saturn turned around to face the man, her raven hair blowing in the wind. She could see the evil energy that hovered around his body. "We must destroy him now, before he recharges fully!" She said. Streaks of purple flashed through her locks and sparked in her eyes. Pluto, Neptune and Uranus all nodded their heads.  
  
A cold wind rushed through the window and circled the room. The four Outer Sailor Scouts joined hands, performing the same ritual as the inner scouts. One by one, they all closed their eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!" They all roared into the howling wind. Bright beams of light surrounded them. Dark purples, greens and blues danced around their bodies as their auras magnified. The rainbow of dark colours filled the room, soaking everything in intense light. The four outer scouts were powerful, very powerful. They had grown stronger with every battle that they had fought; they were unstoppable. The power from the four girls rose above their heads, joining at an apex in the middle of the circle.  
  
Their faces strained as they focused harder and harder. With a mighty roar, they let their light explode and hurled it towards Damon.  
  
It hit him with an enormous blast. Their power had grown vast indeed. It lifted him off the ground and slammed him into the wall, and still the scout's powers were raging strong.  
  
"Hit him again!" Uranus's voice came through the intense light.  
  
They focussed harder, their power grew again to form at an apex above their heads. Their muscles strained, under the pressure of the light. They were using up all their strength. Uranus let go a mighty roar as their powers, again, were discharged and raced straight towards Damon. The collided directly into him and sent him crashing into the wall. The bricks shattered into pieces of clay and dust. With a cried of pain he was thrown through the hole. The howling wind ceased immediately.  
  
Together, the four girls stood strong, watching in horror as he fell to his death. A rocky fate lay a mile below him.  
  
  
  
A.N. Is Damon going to be all right? Will Sailor Moon ever come back? Short, I know, but I will try to get the next one out by tonight. Peace to all.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


	24. The Silence before the Storm

A.N. Well picked up, JadesRose (in your review for chap22). Actually, that wasn't where I originally ended it, so it probably wasn't all that natural. It was a very long chapter so I spilt it up into three. Here is the third part.  
  
Thankyou to 'JadesRose', 'Ashley (sunstardp)', 'General Mevneriel, Amy, Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos, and two 'anonymous' for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Exhausted, the four scouts dropped to the floor lying in a pile next to the inner sailors. The black curtains flapped gently in the breeze. The battle was finally over.  
  
"We did it." Uranus said, trying to push herself up from the floor, but her arms buckled under her weight so she collapsed back down the ground. "We got the creep." She said, groaning and trying again to lift herself up again.  
  
"Yes," Neptune said, a smile creeping on her usual humble face. Uranus held out her hand and helped Neptune to her feet. Wearily, Neptune swayed a little before collapsing into her arms. A rose colour tickled Uranus's cheeks as she blushed.  
  
"Sailor Saturn, are you alright?" Pluto asked, kneeling down next to her friend. Saturn lied motionless on the floor. "Scouts, I think that something is wrong with Sailor Saturn." She said, calling the other two over. Neptune placed her fingers up the Saturn's neck and checked her pulse.  
  
"She is alive." Neptune said, with a heavy smile. "Alive, but she is very weak, we should let her rest."  
  
Uranus nodded. "Yes, we can carry her home if need be." She looked at all of the other weary bodies that were sprawled out on the floor. "We should try to wake the rest of them up. We need to go home and we can't carry them all." Uranus said, crouching down next to Mars. "Sailor Mars." She said, shaking her lightly. "Sailor Mars wake up."  
  
Mars heard a distant voice. Slowly she slipped back into consciousness and steadily opened her eyes. The fiery red that had haunted them had now completely vanished. She looked up towards Uranus. "Did, did we get it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, you four scouts were great." Neptune smiled, looking down on Mars.  
  
"Hey," Uranus asked, looking at all the bodies on the floor. "Where is Moon Face? Opps, I mean the princess." She smiled.  
  
They each scanned the room, only just realising that the wind had vanished. The room was still bathed in shadows, but it the feel of the room had brightened. It was no longer as dark and gloomy as it once was. 'Hope.' Pluto thought to herself. 'The room is full of 'hope, and the promise of a new day.'  
  
"She is over there." Neptune said spotting Sailor Moon hunched up in a ball in the corner of the room. "She does not look well."  
  
Mars gasped when she saw her friend. Blood had soaked her white uniform and more was still running down from her skull. She had bumped her head against the wall too many times. She was still bumping her head as they watched on in horror. Her arms were cut where she had been scratching away at her skin with her fingernails. "Get out," She cried to herself over and over again. Silver tears ran down her cheeks, "Get out! I didn't do it." She said, banging her head hard against the wall again.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried, running over to her friend. "Sailor Moon, stop that!" She said, placing her hand between Serena's head and the wall, cushioning the blow. She moved Serena's head up to look in her eyes. Their beautiful blue colour had lost their lustre, now they had turned a dull grey, completely void of anything other then tears. "There is something wrong with her." Mars said, her eyes misty with tears. "I know she can be a bit of a flake sometimes, but this is not normal."  
  
Uranus nodded and looked over at Neptune, she knew that her soul mate would have all the answers.  
  
Neptune looked deep into her Princesses eyes and sighed. "The darkness has infected her." She whispered, hypnotised by the emptiness of her eyes.  
  
"Hmm," Pluto agreed.  
  
"Hmm? Is that all you can say?" Mars yelled angrily. "Don't just stand around, help her." She cried, hugging her friend tightly. "It is going to be okay Sailor Moon. We will help you." She tried to clean Serena's forehead with a strip of her skirt.  
  
"Get out." Serena whispered to herself and started rocking back and forwards.  
  
Mars looked up at Neptune and cried. "Please, you have to help her!" She begged.  
  
Neptune knelt down next to Sailor Moon. "I can't." she whispered, moving a blonde strand of hair out of Serena's eyes. "This is a battle that only she can win."  
  
"But she can do it? Right? Sailor Neptune? Uranus?" Tears fell down her weary cheeks. "Sailor Pluto, she is going to win? Right?"  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed with a heavy heart. "It takes great strength to defeat the darkness."  
  
"That can't be your answer!" Mars yelled, standing up angrily. "Please tell me that she is going to win."  
  
Pluto looked at Serena, a tear forming in her usual collected eyes. "I am sorry but," She said, placing her arm around Sailor Mars. "She has already lost."  
  
A gale blew from nowhere, turning the wind icy cold. Embracing the wind, Sailor Neptune knew that there was something wrong. She turned to Pluto, asking for an answer with her eyes. Suddenly, a roar came from over near the hole in the wall. The startled scouts looked over from where the noise echoed.  
  
Climbing back into the room was Damon, dripping with blood and covered with scars. The centre of his frosty blue eyes lit up with an angry shade of red. A wicked smile ran from each corner of his lips. His mouth foamed with saliva that dropped down from his chin and stained the floor beneath. He had finally gathered up enough energy to awaken, and now his power was at its maximum. The scouts looked on in horror, none of them daring to move a muscle.  
  
"No!" Uranus gasped. "It has finally awakened."  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Thanks for reading everybody, it would be great to know what you are all thinking. It won't be long before all my secrets of this story are revealed. Also, this will be the last chance to vote for whom you want. So here are the choices again:  
  
Serena/ Darien  
  
Serena/ Damon  
  
Serena/and both of them. (Don't worry, it wont be about sharing her)  
  
Peace to all. xxx Destiny xxx 


	25. Die Trying: Part One

A.N. I hope that this isn't going to get too confusing, but I am going to change the spelling of "Damon's" name to: "Daymon." I hope that this won't cause any troubles, because it makes the ending of my story make more sense. Thankyou.  
  
I will dive straight into it.  
  
  
  
Climbing back into the room was Daymon, dripping with blood and covered with scratches. The centre of his frosty blue eyes lit up with an angry shade of red. A wicked smile ran from each corner of his lips.  
  
"No!" Uranus gasped. "It has awakened."  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
"Quick!" Uranus shouted to the other scouts. "We have to attack this thing! Wake everybody up, do it! Now!" She ordered those who were already awake and standing.  
  
"But," Neptune interjected. "Uranus, they are too weak, they can't fight this thing." She grabbed Uranus and looked into her tired, yet determined eyes. "Uranus, WE can't fight this thing!"  
  
Uranus looked at back at her. "We have to try! You would rather stand by and do nothing? If we DID do nothing, then there would be no hope. We would have no hope."  
  
Neptune bit on her lip. She knew that Uranus was right. "Okay," She said in a heavy breath. "You heard her." She said, turning to Pluto and Mars. "Get them up, all of them."  
  
"They are too tired! If we wake them, then they could..." Mars paused and looked into Uranus's seemingly uncaring eyes. "They could die, Uranus!"  
  
"If we don't," Uranus said with both anger and sorrow surfacing in her voice. "They WILL die."  
  
Mars looked at her with daggers in her eyes, but deep down she knew that Uranus was right. Quickly, she ran over to Jupiter. "Jupiter!" She cried as she knelt down next to her friend. "Jupiter, please, you have to wake up now. We need you!" She whispered and lifted up Jupiter's head into her arms.  
  
Slowly, Jupiter opened up her eyes. Their beautiful bright emerald colouring had faded and now had been replaced by a dull olive colour. "Sailor Mars?" She asked, her eyes trying to focus on who was leaning over her.  
  
"Yes," Mars cried. "I am so sorry, but please, you have to get up now. The sailor scouts needs you."  
  
Jupiter let out a tedious groan as she sat up. Mars reached out her hand and helped her to get up off the floor. "Come on." Mars said, supporting Jupiter while she tried to stand on her feet. "We need to wake up the others."  
  
Jupiter looked up at Daymon. "We didn't get him?" She asked, looking around the room for who ever else was left standing. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?" She said when she spotted Uranus and Neptune. They were both kneeling on the ground, trying to wake up Saturn.  
  
"No, we didn't." Mars said, trying to mask the fear in her voice. "Do you feel up to fighting?"  
  
A spark formed in Jupiter's eyes as they retuned to their usually striking shade of green. "Come on. It's me you're talking to here, Mars. I am always up to waste some bad guys."  
  
Mars smiled, the same spark returning into her eyes as well. "You try to wake up Sailor Mercury. I will see if I can get Venus to come round." Jupiter nodded and hurried over to Mercury.  
  
"Sailor Mercury," Jupiter said, shaking her Mercury's shoulder lightly. "Please, wake up." Jupiter's heart sank when she saw the condition that Mercury was in.  
  
Dazed, Mercury opened up her eyes with a slight moan.  
  
"Hey there." Jupiter smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Are you up to help us?" She asked lovingly as she brushed some blue strands of hair out of Mercury's eyes. Mercury nodded and, very shakily, rose to her feet. They walked over to Mars and Venus, each of them giving the other a comforting nod and a grateful smile.  
  
"Are you Scouts ready then?" Sailor Uranus asked as the four Outer Sailor Scouts walked over to them.  
  
Each of them looked over at Saturn, who was cradled in Uranus's arms. Saturn half opened her eyes.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Jupiter asked.  
  
A half smile crept onto Saturn's lips, but it soon vanished.  
  
"She will be fine." Uranus said abruptly, answering for her.  
  
Mars and Mercury shared a worried glance, each of them thinking the same thing. Gently, she lowered Saturn onto her feet. Uranus turned around to face Daymon, her eyes blazed a vivid yellow. She wasn't going to waste a moment of time.  
  
"World Shaking!" She yelled, attacking him. He flared his nostrils and jumped out of the way. "Dam!" She cursed into the wind. The room became dimmer, just light enough to see him in the shadows. Suddenly a bright flash of fire and lightening came beaming out of the darkness.  
  
"Mars Flame shooter!"  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty shock!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The Inner Scouts bombarded him with a joined attack. A silver dragon became entwined with fire and water, the three attacks soared through the air and hit Daymon direct on. The dragon's orange tail whipped him in the aftermath. A huge cloud of smoke filled the room, making it hard to breathe. Luckily, the raging wind in the room allowed the smoke to clear fast, but when it did the scouts all saw that he was still standing.  
  
"What!" Jupiter said, cursing under her breath. "I can't believe it. It still didn't do a thing!"  
  
"No!" Pluto gasped and looked at Sailor Saturn who was looking stronger. "Pluto Deadly Scream!"  
  
"Saturn Death Moons!" They yelled simultaneously, each of their attacks swirling together, approaching Daymon at great speed. They hit him straight on, each of the scouts watching in terror as he absorbed their attacks.  
  
"Wait!" Mercury shouted, she was always the one to be thinking. "Don't do it. He is using your attacks for energy. It is only making him stronger!"  
  
Uranus looked up, "He will be beaten!" She shouted into the wind. Passion coursed through out her blood, she hated to loose. "World Shaking!" She yelled, her blood boiling inside her.  
  
"Uranus No!" Neptune cried out, but it was too late. The ground beneath them started shaking, they all grabbed onto each other, trying to stay upright. Her attack shot out of her and collided straight into Daymon.  
  
Sailor Mercury felt sick in her stomach when she saw that her theory was right. Daymon no longer tried to dodge the attacks. Now he was feeding off them, using their energy to build up his own strength.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Mars gasped, the dismal truth rooting itself in her brain. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"No." Neptune said dryly, her face turning as white as china. "That isn't what we need to worry about, Sailor Mars." All the scouts turned to her, stunned looks on their faces. "The question is," Neptune continued. "What is he going to do?"  
  
Daymon stepped forth from the shadows, his eyes blazing a fiery blue. Silently he paused, waiting for an unknown moment. Outside, a wolf was heard howling at a non-existent moon. A wicked smile crept upon Daymon's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Thanks for reading again everybody. Thankyou to 'JadesRose', 'Ashley (sunstardp)', 'General Mevneriel, Serenity Yui Cosmos, Marni, Christina Santiago and Serenity's rose for you reviews.  
  
Remember: A review a day keeps my sanity at bay. Peace. xxx Destiny xxx 


	26. Die Trying: Part Two

A.N. Thankyou to JadesRose and Ashley (sunstardp) for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
The room filled with stillness. Not a peaceful silence, but an eerie silence, the silence that lurks in the dark of the night. The silence of death.  
  
'Doomed, you are all doomed.' The wind around them whispered. They all heard it, except Neptune. Mars could see Saturn search around the room, trying to find out who was talking. 'Doomed, you are all doomed.' It whispered again, breaking through the deadly silence.  
  
"Who is saying that?" Jupiter asked, standing in a battle pose, ready to strike at anything that moved wrong.  
  
"I don't know." Mars answered. "Neptune, can you hear this? Any ideas?"  
  
Neptune closed her eyes and listened carefully to the wind. 'Doomed, you are all doomed.' The whispering sung again.  
  
"Stop!" Neptune shouted to the other scouts. "Do not listen to it! Please, try to ignore it."  
  
'Doomed, you are all doomed.' The whispering came through the silence.  
  
"What is it?" Saturn asked, getting panicky.  
  
"That is the darkness. If you listen, it will infect you. Like it has infected Sailor Moon."  
  
"How do we make it stop?" Jupiter asked, thrashing at the air, like she was fighting an invisible enemy.  
  
"You can't stop it, but if you don't listen, it is harmless."  
  
"Harmless?" Uranus asked, slightly confused. "If it is harmless, then why bother? Is it just to freak us out?"  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on Neptune. This was all just a ploy. A cleaver plot to keep them distracted, while he gathered up more strength. She looked over at Daymon, who had started glowing frosty blue in colour. "No, it is worse." Neptune gasped. She hated to be the bearer of bad news. "He is not just using our attacks for energy, he is using our attacks."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a terrible rumble broke through the silence. A gushing noise came from somewhere around them. "It sounds like," Venus began, trying to listen closely to the noise. "Like a stampede."  
  
"No!" Mercury corrected. "It's Water!"  
  
Suddenly, torrents of water surged down from the ceiling. The water burst through the roof and came falling down on top of the scouts.  
  
"He is using my attack," Mercury said, almost offended. "Only it is much, much stronger!"  
  
The gush of white water came pounding down, driving them into the ground. The tons of water weighed them down, making them feel like they were being bombarded with bags full of bricks. Mars tried to keep her feet, but she was pushed under the heavy current.  
  
"It is no use!" Mars cried above the sound of the white water. "I can't move!" They were all being battered, unable to move. They coughed desperately as they choked on lung fulls of water, any moment now, their heads would be pushed under the water, leaving them do be drowned alive. "No!" Mars cried, sucking in another mouthful of wet death.  
  
Suddenly, like magic, the flood disappeared. The drenched Scouts sighed with relief, but only for a second. "It stopped?" Uranus wondered. "But why?"  
  
Looking more like wet rats, the eight of them strained as they pushed their tired bodies off the ground.  
  
"I am not going to let you get off that easy!" He smiled evilly.  
  
The temperature of the room started to rise gastronomically. "Is it hot in here?" Venus asked, fanning herself with her hand.  
  
Out of the walls, holes started to open up. "This can't be good!" Jupiter said, staring closely at the holes. A loud bang came out of one of them, like a champagne bottle had just been opened up. "What the?" Suddenly, flaming daggers came shooting out of the holes, flying straight at the scouts. Like a team of gymnasts, they all dived and flipped out of the way, dodging most of the daggers. But there were so many of them. Shouts of pain came from the girls, as the daggers clipped and gashed their arms and legs. Five of the knives came shooting at Jupiter, she screamed out in pain as she missed all but one. She looked down at her leg and writhed, she had gotten impaled right below her knee and was loosing a lot of blood.  
  
"Ahhh!" She screamed, collapsing to the floor. Sailor Venus was quick to rush over to her. The daggers had stopped shooting.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, are you okay?" She asked, but then winced as she saw her friend's leg.  
  
"Get it out! Please!" Jupiter cried.  
  
"I can't! I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Please, you don't understand, it burns!" She cried, her usual brave face twisted in pain.  
  
Venus looked down at Jupiter's knee. All of a sudden it caught on fire, flames moving further and further up her leg, like she had been doused with gasoline.  
  
"The oil!" Mercury thought, remembering the black rain from outside. 'I need to do something!' She thought and tried to put out the flames with one of her water attacks, it only made things worse. Her water was like petrol, only making the flame grow more intense. Venus cringed and fought the urge to throw up, slowly, she reached down and then swiftly ripped out the dagger from Jupiter's knee. The flames immediately disappeared.  
  
"Thankyou." Jupiter said, fighting the urge to pass out. Mercury ripped off some of her already torn skirt and bandaged the wound.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Venus turned was almost on the verge of breaking. "This is hopeless."  
  
A yellow spark burned in Uranus's eyes as she turned towards Daymon. "You're going to pay for that!" She yelled into the wind and charged straight at him. Gracefully, she flew in the air, trying to boot him in the face with one of her high kicks. He dodged her flying attack, and swung around in perfect timing, to punch her in her gut. With a groan, Uranus went flying against the wall, crashing into it with an enormous thud.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune yelled and ran over to her friend. Daymon, spotting movement, swung around and threw a fireball straight at Neptune. It hit her on her arm, and sent her careering into Uranus.  
  
"Neptune!" Uranus yelled, looking at her friend lying motionless on top of her.  
  
But his attacks didn't stop there. He turned to the remaining scouts, his eyes blazing with a bloodthirsty red. A bolt of lightening came shooting out of his hands, scorching the scouts and clinging around their bodies. The bolts continued to zap them, dragging the scouts to their knees. Electrocuting them.  
  
  
  
A.N. I know it looks like they have no hope, but don't worry. I promise that there WILL be a happy ending. I just do this for suspense. Is it working? I love reviews.  
  
Peace to all. xxx Destiny xxx 


	27. Facing Destiny

A.N. Once again, thankyou to serenity's rose, Jades Rose and Ashley(sunstardp).  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
"No!" Uranus yelled, watching on in horror. Delicately, she slid Neptune off of her and rose to her feet. The same vengeful anger burned in her eyes, with a snarl of rage, she charged straight towards Daymon. "Let them go!" She yelled and kicked him straight in his privates. He didn't flinch, not even a single bit. Instead, he turned and grabbed Uranus by her neck and lifted her up off the ground. She flailed wildly, kicking and punching the air, desperately trying to break free of his icy grip. She looked like she was a nerd in the arms of a bully.  
  
Meanwhile, the bolts that were electrocuting the scouts had finally dissipated. The four of them lay beaten upon the hard floor. By now, their bodies had been ripped to shreds. First from the cuts in the forest and then from the acid rain, they had gotten bruises from their first battle with Daymon, when he was human. And now from this new Daymon, a possessed Daymon, they had been pounded with water, flames, daggers, and now electrocuted with lightening bolts. Scars from burns and shocks, throbbed bright red on their arms; they had been beaten until there was practically nothing left to hurt. Worst of all, Daymon was still standing. They hadn't even been able to draw a drop of blood. But out of all the cuts and bruises, it was their spirits that hurt the most. They had failed, and it pained them all. A pain that hurt deeper then any knife, and was more agonizing then any torture.  
  
Neptune finally opened her weary eyes and looked at all the destruction in the room. Her eyes grew white when she saw Uranus being strangled in his deadly grip. "Let go of her!" Neptune yelled above the wind. She jumped onto his back and desperately punched his arm, hoping that his grip on Uranus would lessen. With one foul buck, he sent both her and Uranus flying across the room, slamming onto the other pile of bodies that were the Inner Sailor Scouts. The all of a sudden, Daymon stopped.  
  
Silence filled the room again. The sound of their heartbeat was deafening. The silence was so loud, it was disturbing.  
  
Mars pushed herself onto her hands and knees, her red arms throbbing with pain. She crawled over to Mercury and shook her, trying to make sure that all of her friends were okay. One by one they opened their eyes.  
  
"What is happening?" Venus asked, brushing her golden hair back over her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, the quiet whispers of the wind grew wilder, and started howling around the room. Damon's eyes stopped flaming red, and returned to a normal ice-cold blue.  
  
Neptune looked up. "He is weak" she choked out the words.  
  
Uranus saw the exact same thing. Shakily, she got up off the floor, her legs trembling below her. One by one, the scouts all noticed that he had been weakened. Obviously, the attacks that Daymon had used had drained a lot of his power, and now he was pausing so he could gather up his strength once again.  
  
The same black energy started rushing into the room from outside. It would not be long before he was at full power again, before he would finally finish them off. Each of the Scouts stood up, their teary eyes focused on Daymon.  
  
Uranus stepped forward, her heart determined never to give up.  
  
She had always run away from her destiny to be a sailor scout, but now she knew that if they didn't do something then everything would be lost to her all. Her life, her friends, her love. She looked over at Neptune, who like the rest of the scouts, had focussed their attention to her. Silently waiting for something. 'What are you waiting for? An order? Inspiration?' Uranus thought to herself. 'What am I suppose to do?' Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head.  
  
"Sailor Uranus." The voice called, it sounded pure, like an angel calling. "Sailor Uranus, you must not be afraid."  
  
Uranus looked around, to see if she was crazy. For some reason, her eyes met on Sailor Moon. She had stopped banging her head, but she still looked lifeless.  
  
"Uranus. They look to you for the answers, and you have them." The voice sung. "It is up to you to find them, find the answers."  
  
Uranus still stared at Sailor Moon. "What?" Uranus said aloud, but was only greeted by looked of confusion from the other scouts. She knew whom the voice was coming from.  
  
"Find them." The voice trailed off.  
  
Uranus closed her eyes. A blinding white flash of light entered her mind; she knew what she had to do.  
  
"I am sorry." Uranus said to the scouts. She paused for a brief moment to think. "I was wrong, I thought that I could beat this thing." She looked upset, but relieved. "I am sorry, because I realise now, that I can't do it. I can't win."  
  
All of the scouts looked alarmed, they always had thought that Uranus was the perfect warrior. That she, out of all of them, would have been the last to give up.  
  
Uranus looked over at Daymon, his eyes started to blaze a fiery red again, she knew that he was just building up power and he was going to attack any second. Right now he was just gathering strength. Gathering enough power to destroy them all, enough to destroy the world. Uranus looked back at her fellow warriors, they each turned to her. Their energy drained, but souls determined never to give up. Uranus let an appreciative smile fall on her face. She opened her mouth to talk, but again she paused.  
  
She knew, that what she would say now, would affect to outcome of the battle. She closed her eyes, she hated long speeches, always had, always will. She searched for the same inspiring light that she saw only a minute ago. But it was not there. The light had deserted her.  
  
Her soul sighed, then all of a sudden, she felt a gently squeeze. She opened her eyes and saw that Neptune was holding her hand. She gave her a smile.  
  
"Scouts," She began, drawing in a deep breath. "You all have grown and become great fighters. We are all great fighters. Inside us, we have great power. We all have it. You," She looked over at Mercury, knowing that she was probably doubting her own strength. "You," She stared at Jupiter, knowing that she would fight to her last breath. "Me. We all have it, but it is strongest when are together." She glanced at Neptune and squeezed her hand back. "I know that I can't win. I was never supposed to win." The scouts looked shocked, but they knew that she was going to continue. "I was never supposed to win. WE were." She smiled at all of the scouts. "So now it is up to us. Up to us to rid this evil from our world, from out galaxy, from our home." She looked over at Mars and saw her nodding her head, the fire blazing in her eyes again. "TOGETHER we CAN beat this thing. While he is weak, we CAN do it. I know it. Are you scouts with me?"  
  
Mars looked at Jupiter and noticed that she had the same spark in her eyes. She reached out and held both Jupiter's and Uranus's hands. "Lets do it!" Mars looked at Uranus and nodded her head. All of the scouts joined hands, and looked over at Mercury.  
  
"Lets do it!" Mercury said, knowing what she had to do.  
  
  
  
A.N. Will they do it this time? Or will he awaken, before they get their chance! I'll get the next one out soon, I promise.  
  
And rest assured, this IS a Sailor Moon fic, so your favourite characters will be here soon.  
  
To Jades Rose: Maybe I lied about the happy ending.. After all, wouldn't it be a shock if you expected it to end happily, and it didn't? After all, I am very, very sneaky.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


	28. The End is Nigh

A.N. A huge Thankyou to: 'JadesRose', 'Ashley (sunstardp)', 'serenity's rose', Sinny, UsagiKIK, MoonWonderer, and one 'anonymous' for reviewing.  
  
Once again, I will dive straight into it..  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
Magic. Magic, was the only word to describe the scene that took place. The scouts had all combined their powers before, but this time it was something different. Many years had passed since they fought as one in the battle, and, it was always under the lead of the Sailor Moon. But this time, the moon princess could not fight, something was inside her, tormenting her soul. To them, she was lost.  
  
The Eight sailor scouts had grown strong over time, their years of experience was on their side. The eight of them stood holding hands in a circle. Each of them was glowing with their own special light, the light from their planet, the light from their souls. They were untouched by everything around them, no wind, no debris. Each of them levitated off the floor, their hair floating up above the ceiling. Suddenly, a bright flash of light surrounded the girls, and when the light dimmed slowly, their uniforms had changed. They were all wearing long, flowing ball gowns, each dress clinging perfectly to their bodies. They were all strapless, with a choker around their necks, each of them the colour of their own planet. They had ascended to another level. They had become the guardians of their planets. Each of them glowed with a beautiful white light, their faces as crisp and pure as fresh snow. Their cheeks were rosier the Santa's, and their lips had glossed with their planet's colour. Jupiter's lips turned a striking green, like they had been covered with sparkling emeralds.  
  
They were enchanting to watch, eight princesses, exposing their souls for the world to see. The white light in the middle of the circle erupted in a rainbow of colours, the lights swirled in around each other in a beautiful ballet. The room was soaked in a dazzling light, cleansing the shadows with pure, white, energy.  
  
Their light fell upon Serena, she stirred for a moment. Her eyes looked at them all, is if she was once again remembering who she was. But that moment passed, her eyes returned to their blank void.  
  
"Universal, Guardian, Power!"  
  
They all shouted in chorus. The rainbow in the centre if them shot out, breaking free of their circle. It hurled towards the evil in a blinding flash.  
  
"No!" Daymon shouted, the light colliding into him.  
  
The room went quiet, the scouts opened up their eyes. In each of their eyes flashed something extraordinary, a spark of ancient wisdom, a spark of knowledge beyond comprehension. But it was only a spark, and it soon faded. The Eight of them looked up, just in time to see the energy collide with the evil. Time seamed to move slowly, as if someone had hit the pause button and was playing their lives 'frame by frame'. The white beam that had blanketed the room had disappeared and the room had returned to normal lighting. The eight Sailor scouts watched on, looking to see the out come of this battle.  
  
By this point, they were way beyond tired. They had passed that point long ago. Now a simple feather could knock them over, but still they stood strong. The energy went straight into Daymon, the light illuminated out of each and every orifice in his body. He was like a cartoon that was about to explode. He dropped down to his knees and let out an awful screech, it sounded like hyena being hit by a car. The scouts stood in a line, standing in their battle poses. His face writhed with pain; his skin looked like it was melting.  
  
"Rahhhhh!" he shouted as he dropped face first onto the floor.  
  
"Did we?" Saturn asked, clinging onto Pluto's silky dress. "Did we get him?"  
  
Pluto looked down at her friend and gave her a loving smile. "Yes, I think we finally did." She said, masking the fatigue in her voice. They all relaxed from their battle poses and smiled at one another.  
  
"So," Venus said with a weary smile upon her face. "I don't know about you guys, but I am in the mood for a Vanilla Milksh." But she was cut off. A great black cloud filled the room, covering every inch of the black ceiling. Out of no-where, the wind picked up, blowing their dresses madly in the wind.  
  
"What?" Uranus asked, squeezing tightly onto Neptune's hand.  
  
"No," Sailor Neptune gasped.  
  
The scouts all turned to Neptune, looking at her for some kind of answer.  
  
"It's not over!"  
  
Suddenly, Daymon started to levitate off the ground, his head still drooped and staring at the ground. He rose up and swung around to face the scouts, the wind blowing his ebony hair wildly. He had changed.  
  
"What? Is? Happening?" Jupiter asked, gritting her teeth.  
  
Suddenly, he opened his eyelids. Blood red eyes stared at the scouts, each eye staring daggers at the girls. A tornado twirled around him, in his hands a huge colourful fireball appeared.  
  
"Oh No! How can that be?" Uranus gasped, "He survived!"  
  
"Worse." Mercury said, feeling sick in her stomach. "We gave him the means to destroy us all! He has absorbed out powers and now he is going to use them against us!"  
  
As always, Mercury was right.  
  
The moments went by, slowly, very, very, slowly. Seconds felt like hours. Tears felt like acid. Hearts felt like lead. He gathered up the eight colours, and with a foul roar, he threw them straight towards the scouts. Their end was imminent.  
  
  
  
A.N. I hope you enjoyed this chapter: as this is the end of my story.  
  
Just kidding. I will get the next one out soon. I suppose you will have to wait and see if I want them to live or not.  
  
*She strokes her chin evilly* 


	29. The Darkness Within

A.N. I hope that this won't be to confusing. But I am starting this chapter from a point in chapter 28. This continues from when the light from the scouts hits Serena, and she seamed to wake up, remember that part?  
  
  
  
Chapter 28: Beneath the Surface. "Their light fell upon Serena, she stirred for a moment. Her eyes looked at them all, is if she was remembering who she was. But that moment passed, her eyes became blank once again."  
  
This is where this chapter will start, it is about what is going on inside her pretty little head, and confronting the darkness within her.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. Sailor Moon is not mine. * She breaks down on the floor and starts crying. * Maybe if I kill her, and bring her back to life, then she will be mine. Hmmm. Nah!  
  
  
  
The blackness was like a plague, infecting everything and everyone. Serena stood alone at the edge of a dark cliff. Below her, the black waves roared back and forth, crashing into the bottom of the crag. Jagged rocks poked out from the violent sea, slicing through the water like knives. Down below her, the black water raged on, its waves tipped with water as white as snow. Mesmerised, she stood staring at it. Hypnotised by the ocean. Wave after wave, she stood staring, watching the water slice through the rocks and pound into the cliff.  
  
Her white dress flowed around her in the wind, her blonde pigtails unravelling themselves and blowing behind, her hair cascading into the draught. Spray from the water down below, splashed up and dampened her pale face. Above her, the stars in the sky shined like diamonds. She had been here, for what seamed, like days but nothing had changed. No sun came up, no moon showed itself. Just the same sparkling sky above, and the same roaring black ocean below her.  
  
"You killed them, Sailor moon." The voice continued to taunt her. The hurtful words dancing on the wind. Serena didn't turn around, she had given up looking for the source. There was nothing behind her, only blackness. A thousand times had she turned around, only to find endless darkness and nothing else. She had stopped answering back, her cries of 'stop it' had vanished long ago. She knew that they wouldn't stop their heckling, so instead she just watched the waves crash below her. A silver tear rolled down her cheek, the silvery trail sparkling in the night, and that was when she heard it. A snap. A snap that did not come from the darkness, but instead, it came from the darkness within her.  
  
'I killed them.' She said to herself, her gentile voice breaking with tears. 'All of our battles, and it was me that ended them.'  
  
The icy wind blew her tears off her cheek and off into the dark. She thought that all hope was lost, when suddenly in the distance, she saw a light. A pure, white light. Serena stared at it.  
  
'What is that?' She thought, alarmed to see anything else but the blackness. The pure light touched everything. The black waters turned a beautiful blue, a blue the colour of her eyes. The waves below her fell silent, only the gentle lapping at the shore could be heard.  
  
"Universal, Guardian Power!" Several voices sung from out of the light.  
  
'Who is that?' She thought again, 'they sound so, familiar.' Then, it dawned on her. "Scouts!" She cried into the light. "Scouts, you are all alive!"  
  
Suddenly, the light vanished, and the world was coated in the darkness once again.  
  
"Come back!" She cried in a croaky voice, already missing the change from darkness. "Please. Don't leave me here, help me!"  
  
"You killed them, Sailor Moon." The voice on the wind retuned to taunt her again. "They are all gone again."  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up. I don't believe you!" She said, and dropped down to her knees. "I have had enough!"  
  
"Never!" hissed the raspy voice. "Not until you end this, not until you end everything!"  
  
"Shut up!" Serena spat back and stood up, rage flowing through her veins. "I have had enough. I want out!" Serena yelled, spinning around and around in the icy night. Her dress curved around her, twisting itself around her petite body. "I want out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
The night fell silent, but only for a few heartbeats. Serena paused, waiting to see if she had won. 'I didn't' She thought, as she heard the treacherous sea below started to roar angrily once again.  
  
"You want out?" The voice cackled around her.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"There is only one way out of here!" It laughed on the wind.  
  
"What is it? Tell me!"  
  
"Down there. The only way for you to get out, lies down there!" The laughter circled around her.  
  
Serena looked over the edge of the cliff. "No!" She said, a tear rolling off her cheeks and dropping down, down, down, down, before being crushed by the black waters below.  
  
"That is the only way out of here, Sailor Moon, down there. That is your destiny, that is what you deserve."  
  
Snap.  
  
The sound came again like a twig being stepped on, on and icy winters morning. 'No.' Serena thought to herself, a light switching back on in her head. 'That is not my destiny. I have already been told my destiny. My destiny was to help people, it IS to help people. To save them all.'  
  
"Sailor Moon." A voice came behind her. She was startled, because this time, it wasn't the raspy voice that had been taunting her from the darkness. This voice was familiar. A mans voice.  
  
"Darien!" She shouted above the sounds of the crashing waves, knowing who was behind the voice. She turned around, only to look at blackness. "Darien, where are you?"  
  
"I am not here, Serena." Darien said, his melodious voice breaking through the wind.  
  
"Not here?"  
  
"No. I am not in the darkness, is am here." Serena looked down at her body, her chest was glowing. A beautiful white light emitted from her heart.  
  
"Inside me?" Serena asked confused. 'Am I hearing voices and seeing things?' She started to question her sanity.  
  
"I am inside your heart Serena. I always have been, and I always will be."  
  
Serena placed both her hands upon her chest and sighed. "Darien. I knew that you would find me and help me out of the darkness."  
  
Darien's voice sighed, "I wish I could, Serena. But I cannot. You have to do this one on your own. Only you can get out of this place, only you can help the people that you love."  
  
"But," Serena cried, "But all my friends are dead."  
  
"No, they aren't. We BOTH know that, deep down, you know that they are alive. Get out of this place Serena, and you will be able to see you friends alive for yourself."  
  
"Darien, I don't know if I can."  
  
"You can. I believe in you. Just look to your heart and you will find the answers that you need." The light from her heart started to grow dimmer.  
  
"Darien, please don't leave me!" She pleaded with the fading light.  
  
"I lov.." But the light from her heart disappeared. He had gone.  
  
"You are all alone again," The voice retuned, it's hissing echoed deep inside of her.  
  
"No!" Serena said, standing up. She closed her eyes for a second. Inside her, she could feel something, something warm. Like the feeling that she had when she first kissed Darien, the warm, tingling feeling. She focused deep on that feeling. 'I can feel it.' She thought to herself. 'I can feel my friends, they are alive. I know it. I know what I have to do.' She looked into the darkness, all the answers came flooding into her head.  
  
"I know why I can't see you." She shouted into the night. "It is not because you are hiding, or because you are invisible." A smile crept upon her candy lips. "It is because you are in here." She said, tapping her head. "You are inside my head." She paused to take a breath. "You are living on my thoughts, my negative thoughts. If I stop them, I will stop you. I will defeat you!"  
  
"No." The voice hissed inside of her. "You have killed your friends. The world is doomed."  
  
"It is NOT! The only thing that is doomed is you. Now listen to me." She said, a faint glow of light creeping over the horizon as she let go of all her doubts. "I did not kill my friends, I did not kill my family. I did not kill Darien, and I certainly did not doom the world!" A sparkling white dawn rose up, to greet the fading night sky. 'Sunrise at last!' She thought. The warm sunshine reflected onto the calming waters, its shimmering light bounced off its once black surface and fell gently upon Serena's pale face. "Listen to me!" She screamed. "I DID NOT KILL ANYONE." The spectacular, white dawn had now fully crept over the horizon. Serena close her eyes, letting the pure light bathe her skin. She felt warm, she felt invincible. The time around her seamed to stop, the sound of the waves vanished, the sound of the wind had disappeared. All she could feel was the comforting light, dancing upon her face. The moments passed in heartbeats. One heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three heartbeats.  
  
Serena opened up her eyes, but she was no longer standing by the ocean. She was back in the dark room only to watch the monster that had possessed Damon, gather up the eight colours and with a foul roar, he threw them straight towards the scouts.  
  
  
  
A.N. She is back in the game and now she and the scouts are running in the same time/space. Can she save them, or will she fail and doom us all?  
  
If there is anything you don't understand, please tell me and I may be able to help. My email is. destinys_angel19@hotmail.com. And I promise that I will write back.  
  
And thankyou to serenity's rose, Ashley(sunstardp) and MoonWonderer for reviewing. I love to know what you think about this chapter, thankyou and peace to all.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


	30. Evil Speaks

A.N: JadesRose, cecilia, serenity's rose, ashley (sunstardp) and MoonWonderer. You guys are all legends! Thankyou!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor any of the scouts. However, Daymon is mine. *She throws her head back with an evil laugh* He doesn't want to be, but he is.  
  
  
  
  
  
Time had stopped. The eight ghostly scouts stood together, each could clearly see their death, slowly unfolding before them. Their eyes glistened; each of them was thinking the same thing. 'No, this can't be the end? Please, it just can't be!' They were all on their last legs. In fact, just getting into the castle had tired them beyond comprehension. Still, they stood strong, none of them would ever show him any surrender. They would rather die in battle, instead live in defeat. They were not going to fade out into the darkness of the night, they would stand and fight, until their last breath. Even if that last breath, was now.  
  
The second passed slowly. The scouts started to notice the little things in the room. The broken shards of glass on the floor, the scorch marks on the wall, they even noticed the blood stains on the floor, things that they had no time to pay attention to before. Now, it seamed like they had all the time in the world.  
  
Another second ticked by. Daymon moved in slow motion. His stolen powers danced in his hands, he was playing with them like a slinky, shuffling his powers from one hand to the next. His eyes danced with an eerie blue fire, passion raged in his blood.  
  
Another second went by. "Rahhh!" He yelled as he threw the powers at the scouts.  
  
"No!" Serena cried as she snapped out of her daze. She could see the terror and sorrow on her friends' faces. Quick as a lightening bolt, she jumped up and raced over to the scouts.  
  
"Sailor Moon! No!" Mars shouted, as she watched her princess jump in front of them, colliding directly with all of the energy. A huge white flash filled the room.  
  
One heartbeat.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried and ran towards the intense light.  
  
Two heartbeats.  
  
Sailor Mercury and Venus both collapsed to the ground, gold and blue tears running down their ghostly cheeks.  
  
Three heartbeats.  
  
The light faded. The scouts looked on in horror, their eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars said, cradling her friend's head in her arms. "Sailor Moon! Please, speak to me."  
  
The other scouts ran over to Sailor Moon, each of their eyes as misty as the bottom of a waterfall.  
  
"Sailor Moon. Please be okay!" Mars cried. She looked down at her friend. Serena's heart appeared to be glowing, at first Mars didn't notice the light. It had started out small, but now it was growing brighter and brighter with every second that passed. A tear ran down from Mars's cheek and splashed onto Serena's forehead.  
  
"Scouts?" Serena asked, slowly opening her eyes. "Scouts, is everybody alright?" She sat up steadily, ignoring the throbbing pain in her joints.  
  
Mercury knelt down next to her. "I can't believe that you are okay!" She said and hugged her friend so hard she almost choked her.  
  
"I am glad you are all okay as well." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well, Isn't that just touching!" A patronising voice came from behind them. Shakily, Serena rose to her feet.  
  
"I can't believe it." Venus said, shocked that Daymon was able to speak. "You, You can talk! Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
Daymon raised an eyebrow. He obviously didn't care to talk to the scouts, only to their leader.  
  
Serena turned around to face him.  
  
"Ah, Sailor Moon." Daymon said. "I have heard so much about you." His voice was soft and seductive, a real smooth criminal. "Back in my world, you are all they talk about." He bowed slightly, showing a slight amount of respect for the white moon princess.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
He smiled slyly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Spirit of the Dark Moon."  
  
"The spirit?" Mars asked, standing next to her princess, ready to protect her.  
  
"Yes," He answered with his velvet voice. "I am the thing that corrupts people souls. I am the darkness that lurks in the shadows. I am what evil fears. I am the Spirit of all things wicked."  
  
"Alright!" Serena rolled her eyes, not at all impressed by how evil he was. "We get it, you're bad. Can we move on now?"  
  
"Silence!" He yelled, his smooth voice disappeared and was replaced by a bellow. The walls around the scouts caught on fire, Serena had obviously pushed his buttons. "I have much respect for you, Sailor Moon, maybe you should show a little for me!"  
  
All of a sudden, all of the Sailor Scouts (excluding Serena) dropped down to the floor. Something was pushing them into the ground, as though something was on their shoulders. The floor below them started melting; each of them was getting buried in the diamonds below.  
  
"Stop that!" Serena yelled at him, she grabbed onto Mars's arm and tried to pull her free.  
  
"No, Sailor Moon. This is between you, and me!" He yelled back at her. "There is only one way to save them and your world, and that is by defeating me."  
  
"Lets do it!" She spat at him. "Prepare to be Moon Dusted."  
  
"If you do that," He smiled wickedly. "Then your precious Daymon will be destroyed forever."  
  
Serena gasped. 'He is right!' She thought to herself. 'I can't hurt him.' She was still confused about her feelings towards both Daymon and Darien. They both had a place in her heart, and choosing between either of them would break her into two. Whatever her feelings were, she knew that she could not hurt Daymon, no matter what the cost. Just then, an idea jumped into her head. "Fine!" She said, full of confidence. "If I can't hurt you, I will have to help you." ' She took her locket off her chest and opened it.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Healing!"  
  
The silver crystal started to glow. An intense light surrounded her as she pointed the crystal directly at him. The light surrounded the Dark Moon spirit, encasing him in a beam of pure white energy. He dropped to his knees and started screaming.  
  
"This is for Daymon!" She said, the light intensifying. "And this, is for Darien!" The light grew stronger again. "This is for my friends!" The pure light beamed stronger then ever, lighting up the entire room. "And this," She said, passion coursing through her blood. "This one, is for me!" The light grew blinding. Serena's crystal had never had this much power before. She was growing weak, using up all of her energy, but she knew that she had to do this. She believed in the power of the silver crystal.  
  
"Dark Moon Black Energy!" Came a voice screaming out of the blinding light. Suddenly, Serena's crystal shattered in her hands. Tiny fragments of the jewel imbedded in her skin, leaving luscious red blood to roll down her wrists and splash onto the sparkling floor. Her pure light was gone. She looked up at him with hated shooting from her eyes, but fear was now rooting itself in her brain.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted her.  
  
She ran up to him, ready to strike him with her bare, bloodied hands, but he caught her by the neck and lifted her high off the ground.  
  
"Let go of me!" She screeched, her arms and legs connecting with the air.  
  
"No!" He laughed. "You had your fun, now I am going to have mine!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter cried. The floor below them returned to normal, they were no longer stuck, but for some strange reason they were unable to move.  
  
Daymon closed his eyes, black energy started to circle his body. It poured out of his skin, out of his nostrils. He opened up his eyes. Their eerie blue had disappeared and had now been replaced with complete blackness. "Dark Moon Spirit Devour!" He yelled, the dark energy stopped swirling around him and gathered itself up into a ball. He let go of his grip on Serena, and like a ton of bricks, she dropped to the ground.  
  
"You are going to be in big trouble now!" She spat, lifting herself up off the floor.  
  
"Guess again girlie!" He bellowed. "Prepare to meet your end!" He said, and shot the ball of pure black energy straight towards Serena.  
  
  
  
A.N. As usual, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Thankyou for reading, and don't be afraid to review. It makes me so happy. :-p  
  
Peace to all.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


	31. Hope and Hopeless

A.N. Sorry that it took me so long to get out this chapter. I have been out all too much.  
  
To: Lexi, serenity's rose, ashley (sunstardp) and MoonWonderer. Thankyou so much for reveiwing! I really appreciate it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. I didn't create her. I tried to create an amusing remark to put here, but I failed miserably.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" She screamed, watching her dark fate come flying towards her. She had no counter attack. No protection. No hope.  
  
In a blinding flash of black light, the ball connected with her and sent her flying through the air. She crashed into one of the burning walls and broke straight through it. She hit the ground with a thud, and went sliding across the floor. She was in a completely different room. All of her hope had been stolen from her. 'I can't go back in there!' She cried to herself. 'I can't face him.'  
  
She lay on the floor, battered, bruised, bloodied and beaten. She slipped in and out of consciousness. 'Oh no.' she thought to herself between painful breaths. 'He is too strong and the silver crystal has been destroyed.' A tear splashed onto the floor. 'Without the silver crystal, I am nothing. My powers are gone.'  
  
"Wake up!" A voice came to her. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Sailor Moon, is that you?"  
  
The room itself was dark, the flickers from the fire in the next room cast shadows upon the walls. Straining her eyes, she looked around the room. "Who said that?" She asked, trying to find the owner of the voice.  
  
"Over here." He said.  
  
Cautiously, Serena walked over to the direction of the voice. There was someone lying on the floor, and whoever it was had been badly beaten. A flicker of firelight fell upon his pale face. "Darien!" She cried, dropping down to the floor and hugging the man around his bruised waist. "I can't believe that you are alive." She could sense the smile upon his face.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" He cried happily, she tried to help him up to his feet. He stood up, shakily, but he was on his feet. "I knew that you would come for me. I told myself every night that you would come. Now, and now." A sapphire tear dripped onto Serena's head. "Now, you have come to save me. Thankyou." He leaned most of his weight onto her. Inside of her, he could feel something stir. Something was wrong with her, in her heart. Like always, he could feel her sadness. "What is wrong Sailor Moon? Where are the other scouts?"  
  
She let go of him and backed away from him slowly. "They are in trouble." She whimpered, remembering the awful truth. "Everyone is in trouble."  
  
"Well, we can help them." He coughed. A drop of scarlet blood spilled out of his mouth and rolled down his face. "Well," He smiled a sad smile. "Maybe you can help them." He said, collapsing back down to the ground.  
  
"Darien!" She cried, kneeling down next to him. "Darien, please, you have to help me."  
  
"I don't think that I can." His beautiful eyes had become misty, he looked down at his legs. Through his pants, blood was spilling out onto the floor. His bloodied shirt had been ripped open to expose a small spear that lay imbedded below his navel.  
  
"Darien! What have they done to you?" She asked, placing her hands on his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding, she noticed object protruding from his stomach.  
  
"Ouch!" He cried, as she jerked the spear out of him. She fastened a make shift bandage around his wounds.  
  
"Thankyou." He groaned, trying to disguise the pain behind his voice. "I will be fine now." He masked his cough, trying not to sound pitiful. "But you have to go. You must do what you do best." He smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"But," She argued. "My silver crystal, it has broken. My power, it's, it's gone. I can never defeat him. Not even Saturn could defeat him!"  
  
"You crystal is broken?" He asked, pretending not to hear anything else that she said. She nodded her head, her watery cheeks glistening in the firelight. "Serena, why are you so upset?"  
  
"Haven't you been listening?" She shouted at him, but then lowered her voice. "Darien, I can't defeat this thing!"  
  
"Why not?" he coughed, each breath he took made him weaker.  
  
"Because, I was told that I couldn't." She started. "I met someone, Pluto's daughter from the future." She gasped between crying breaths. "She told me that I need to find my power, and I did. Venus had my locket at her house the whole time. But now my crystal has been destroyed, my power is gone, and, and."  
  
A voice came booming from out of the next room. "Sailor Moon. Are you alive? I am waiting for you to 'Moon Dust' me." The course voice laughed.  
  
"Don't listen to him." Darien said, holding her hand in his. "Don't listen to anything. Listen to this." He placed his hand upon her chest. "Listen to your heart. You have a pure heart, Serena. A heart that is good and true. Trust in yourself."  
  
"But I don't!" She wailed.  
  
"Then trust in me. You can defeat this thing Sailor Moon. Believe in yourself."  
  
A scream came echoing in from the other room. "Get away from Mercury, you Monster!" Sailor Uranus shouted above the sound of Mercury's cries.  
  
"Believe in yourself." Darien said, before he collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
Serena wiped one of her tears away and stood up. 'I do believe in myself. I have to, for my friends.' Suddenly, a weird feeling came in her stomach, she could feel something inside of her. She looked over at Darien and nodded her head slightly. "Hang on, Darien. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." She took a deep breath and ran towards the flaming hole. The fire clipped her uniform as she leaped through the flames, back into the other room. Doing a rolling flip, she jumped straight up onto her feet and struck one of her famous poses. "Stop Right There!"  
  
He looked up from Mercury, his cold gaze meeting with Serena's. "Back for more are you?"  
  
  
  
A.N. Thanks for reading everybody. Please let me know what is on your mind. Peace.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


	32. Tough Love

A.N. Thankyou to serenity's rose for reviewing. This whole chapter is for you. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. (insert witty remark here)  
  
Roughly, he threw Mercury onto the floor, sending the petite scout sliding into the wall with a thump. The scouts all lifted their heads up off the ground, a new beam of hope shining in their defeated eyes. Sailor Moon stepped forward towards Daymon, her newfound confidence glowing around her. As always, she had made a grand entrance. Serena was like a vision. She was untouched by the raging wind that was in the room, instead, only a gently breeze blew her golden curls her making her look like an angel.  
  
"Sailor Moon." Mars cried, tears of happiness spilling from her eyes. "I knew that you wouldn't let us down." Serena smiled at the all scouts who were still conscious, letting them know that everything was going to be all right. Although, her heart did break for a moment when she saw Mercury and Saturn lying motionless upon the floor.  
  
For a moment, Daymon stood back and watched the reunion. He astounded that she was still standing after all that she had been through. She turned to him, her royal blue eyes blazing with desire.  
  
"So." Daymon started, his eyes smouldering with a wicked spark. "You have decided to face me and loose. Brave thing really, I'm sure that the rest your puny friends would be proud. If they were conscious."  
  
"Is that all we are going to do?" Serena asked condescendingly. "Sit around and talk about how good you are? Please." She made a farting noise with her mouth. "If that is all we are going to do, then you will kill me. You will bore me to death!" She mocked him, trying to give him a taste of his own medicine.  
  
The smile vanished off Daymon's face. "So you want to play it like that?" He spat at her, offended by her remarks. A string of saliva came out of his mouth and fell onto his sleeve. "Fine, but prepare to be destroyed. Dark Moon Power!" He shouted and conjured up a black ball of fire into his hands. "Take this, Sailor Moon!" He threw the fireball straight towards Serena. As quick as lightening, she jumped out of the way. But the fireball was homed in on her signal and like a heat seeking missile, it swung around her like a Frisbee and hit her from behind.  
  
"Ahh!" She cried as she flew across the room and slammed into a wall, but this time, without hesitation she got up off the ground and onto her feet. She stood up, trying not to shake too much, and smiled at him. "Is that the best you can do?" She bluffed, as though she was in no pain at all. Underneath her brave smile she was bruised down to her bones.  
  
"Grrr!" He snarled at her. "You want to see my true power! Fine." He closed his eyes and levitated off the ground. "Powers of Darkness, Grant me your Strength!" He said. Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over the room, cloaking everything in complete blackness. "Now," He sneered, "You will see my true power! The Power from the Dark Moon!"  
  
The shadows around the room came to life. High-pitched screams filled the air; the shadows were making an awful screeching noise, calling to one another. Serena to dropped to her knees and held her ears, desperately trying to block out the deafening noise. The dark shadows came off the walls, advancing towards her slowly. They looked like raptors slowly stalking their pray.  
  
"You can't win here!" He spat at her, wondering how a weakling like her could ever be counted as a worthy advisory. "Give up and I will stop your pain."  
  
"Never!" Serena shouted above the screaming of the Shadows. "I will NEVER surrender to you."  
  
"Oh really?" He sneered. "But you already did." Serena looked at him blankly, but she still kept an eye on the approaching Darkness. "In the future. You gave up. You had no power then, and you had no power now."  
  
"No!" Serena cried. "I didn't want to surrender then. I made a mistake, a mistake which I now intend to fix!"  
  
"But you can't, Sailor Moon!" He raised his hand up to the air and stopped the shadows just before they reached her. "You had no Power then, you have no power now!"  
  
"I will stop you!" She screamed at him, tears of fortitude rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry," He grinned a wicked smile. "But it is already to late." In one swift movement the shadow started advancing towards her again. Darkness completely surrounded her.  
  
"Get away from me!" She shouted to the shadows. Desperately, she clawed at the air, trying to destroy the shadows. But her fragile hand connected with nothing.  
  
"That won't work, Sailor Moon." He laughed, watching the warrior squirm as the shadows clung onto her body. "Soon, they will consume you." He smiled, pleased with the way that things were working out. "And after they have finished destroying you, they will put an end to your friends!"  
  
"No!" She cried, clawing at her back, trying to get the darkness of her. She only hurt herself, her long fingernails ripped away at her skin, doing no damage at all to the shadows. She dropped down on the floor, tears and blood splashed onto the ground. She could feel their claws on her back, she could feel their icy grip on her skin and there was nothing she could do to get them off.  
  
He laughed an awful cackle. "Today, the Sailor Scouts will finally be Destroyed, and tomorrow." He paused for effect. "Tomorrow, I will release the Darkness upon the WORLD!"  
  
A.N. Mwahahaha! Don't you just love evil endings? I hope that you liked this chapter. I will be finishing this one shortly, so I will try not to withhold chapters. For those that are interested, I have another fic out called "Beauty and The Beast". I really appreciate reviews, thankyou for reading and have a great day/night everybody. Peace.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


	33. Faith

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. Nor is Darien. He said that he would call but. (She mutters something under her breath and then smiles wickedly) I will get my revenge on him.. Whoops. ^_^  
  
  
  
"No!" Serena shouted. 'I will never let you win.' She thought, as the cold grip of the shadows continued to claw at her back. Serena dropped down to her knees, her mind was exhausted from battling the air and her body ached with pain.  
  
"Look at you!" He spat at her, "You are nothing but a weak, snivelling little girl!" He made his way over to her, his graceful movements sliced through the shadows in front of him. There was a disgusted look upon his face like he had just smelt rotten eggs. "I can't believe that you are the great warrior that I have heard so much about! The great Sailor Moon." He looked down at the beaten girl. "Not so great now, are you?" He kicked her in the ribs making her squeal out in pain, but immediately resumed her battle face. She would not let him win that easy.  
  
Sailor Mars opened up her eyes just in time to see the look of pain on Serena's face. She looked next to her and saw that Neptune and the other Outer scouts were just laying there, they watching all that was going on but not helping Sailor Moon.  
  
"How can you just lie there?" She said, lumps of emotions gathered in her throat making her voice crackle as she spoke. "Come on, we have to help her!" Mars said, trying to push herself up from the ground.  
  
"Sailor Mars, don't." Pluto warned her. "You are too weak to help her."  
  
"I don't care!" Mars said, her tears rolling off her cheeks and splashing onto the blood stained floor. With a moan, her arms buckled under her weight and she collapsed back to the ground.  
  
"Sailor Mars, you must not help her." Neptune warned when she saw Mars try to get up again.  
  
"I don't care if I am too weak. I am not going to stand by and watch her die." She looked over at Serena. She had started screaming and rolling around on the floor, trying to shake the darkness off of her. "Look at her!" Mars screamed at them, "Just look!"  
  
Uranus crawled over to Mars and grabbed a hold of her arm. "No!" She said firmly, forbidding her to help. "You must not help her. She has to do this one on her own."  
  
"She is the only one that can stop him, Sailor Mars." Neptune added. "You must give her a chance."  
  
Sailor Mars looked at her leader, 'She needs my help!' Sailor Mars thought. 'I have to help her!'  
  
"Mars, trust me!" Neptune said, as if she could read Mars's thoughts. "Trust in her."  
  
Sailor Mars looked over at Neptune, she could see the faith that they all had in Serena. She wished that she had their faith. "Fine." She nodded, agreeing only because she knew she could offer little help anyway. "But I am not going to watch her die." She placed her head back down on the floor and closed her eyes. Mars scrunched up her face, she could still hear Serena's screams and the sound of the shadows high-pitched wails.  
  
Saturn closed her eyes as well, this was too much for her to watch. The tortured look on Sailor Moons face would make even a murderer feel ill.  
  
Neptune and Uranus, however, still watched on, reassuringly they squeezed each other's hands. "I hope we are doing the right thing." Uranus said as she saw Serena roll on the ground and start crying hysterically.  
  
Neptune nodded. "Yes, I know that she can destroy this evil." She glanced over at Sailor Moon. "She just needs to have faith."  
  
"Besides." Pluto added, eavesdropping on their conversation. "If she can't defeat the darkness." She said with a sunken heart. "No one can."  
  
  
  
Serena felt sick, the shadows were trying to get into her body. She could feel them dance upon her skin, trying to infest her through her pores. The faint whispers on the wind came back: "Doomed."  
  
"Not again." She whimpered and then looked around her is if searching for someone. Fed up, she yelled at the top of her voice: "Just give me a break!"  
  
Suddenly, a blinding red flash came from out of the darkness. A red rose dropped at her feet, its crimson petals floated elegantly down to the ground. Serena looked up. "Tuxedo Mask!" She cried happily.  
  
Sure enough, a dashing man dressed formally in a tuxedo stood through the darkness. With a tilt of his top hat, he smiled and looked up at her. For a second, the darkness cleared.  
  
"Sailor Moon. You *can* overcome this evil." He said, his melodious voice sending Serena's heart a flutter. "Believe in yourself."  
  
But then his strapping façade ended as he slumped against the wall in pain.  
  
She looked over at Darien, he was incredibly weak, but a hopeful smile showed on his lips. "Tuxedo Mask!" She cried, worried for her love.  
  
"Sailor Moon," he repeated, and then placed his hand on his chest like he was having a heart attack. With a moan, he shook of the pain and stood up straight, facing Sailor Moon. "Please. We all believe in you, just believe in yourself." Another stab of pain ran through his body, he swung his black cape around him, and in a flash he disappeared.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" She cried again. Desperately praying that he was going to be all right. For a moment she felt like giving up once again, but then another voice broke through the shadows. She looked over to where the scouts were laying, and she saw that Sailor Mars was looking up at her.  
  
"I believe in you, Sailor Moon." She whispered softly.  
  
Somehow, even above the sounds of the screaming shadows, Serena could still hear Mars's words. Serena reassuringly nodded her head and gave Mars a loving smile.  
  
With a new burst of confidence, Serena got up off the ground.  
  
"You are better off staying down there!" Daymon mocked. "The ground is where you belong." He looked at Serena, expecting her to break down and start crying. Instead, he could see the determination in her eyes and for the first time, he got a little worried. "You know, Sailor Moron," he continued, hoping that he could bring down her confidence. "I have figured it out. I have figured out why Queen Beryl was so afraid of a pathetic dim- wit like you."  
  
Serena stood up strong. She pretended like his words didn't hurt her, she pretended like her heart was encased in steel. She glowered at him through her dazzling blue eyes.  
  
"It was the silver crystal." Daymon continued. "Maybe, with that pathetic little piece of jewellery, you provided at least a tiny bit of a challenge. But now I know the truth. With out the silver crystal, you are weak!" He laughed a viscous laugh. "Do you hear me girlie? Without the silver crystal, you are NOTHING!"  
  
  
  
A.N. Sorry to leave it there. There is more, but it would have been too long of a chapter, so I will post the next part out really soon. I just have to fix it up/edit it. It will be out in less then 24hrs. I hope.  
  
Thankyou to the people who continue to read and review my work. I feel loved ^_^  
  
The following people are legends:  
  
ashley, serenity's rose, JadesRose, MoonWonderer.  
  
He he he. My four loyal fans. ^_^ Thankyou.  
  
Peace to all.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


	34. Beneath her Surface

He laughed a viscous laugh. "Do you hear me girlie? Without the silver crystal, you are NOTHING!"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon, nor do I own Pilot Sun.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, something snapped inside Serena, but not a bad snap, it was a snap of realisation. She was having an epiphany more then anything else. Inside of her, she felt something burning bright, a new flame of hope flickered inside of her.  
  
"Just shut up!" She shouted at him, she had grown sick of his babbles. "Now you listen to me. I am not weak!" She said, the flicker inside of her giving her a new spark of confidence. "You have tried everything to hurt me and my friends. But look at us. We are all standing strong." She looked over at her friends. No longer were they piles of bodies lying beaten on the floor. They had all gotten up onto their feet and were striking their battle poses, showing him that they too were not weak. They had all become proud warriors and now they looked indestructible. The shadows the were clawing at Serena's skin let go and quickly backed off, as if they could feel the power inside of her. "You have made too many mistakes." She told him. "You have spent too much time talking about how you are going to doom the world, and if you stopped talking about it for 2 seconds, and actually did it, then I wouldn't be here to stop you."  
  
"So you have gotten a little bit of fire in you." He mocked back. "Big deal. I know just the thing to put out that little flame of confidence." He closed his eyes. Once again the darkness swirled around him as he levitated up off the ground. He moved his hands apart, gathering up as much dark energy as he could. A faint rumble could be heard in the distance, it came from somewhere outside, out in the darkness. Suddenly, Serena saw what he had commanded.  
  
Rushing towards the ancient castle was a flood, a flood of biblical proportions. A flood that even Noah and his ark, would have had trouble sailing in. Never could anyone have imagined this much water, and all of it was heading straight towards Serena. The whites of her eyes flared as she stared at the mother of all tidal waves. Then with a crashing roar, the icy water came bursting into the castle and went rushing past Daymon. It parted in two, just before it hit him, so that not even a thread of his clothes got wet. This was no little amount of water either. It was as though he had stolen water from every ocean in the world, gathered it together, possessed it, and had now thrown it towards Serena.  
  
Serena watched as the white tips of the icy waves came closer and closer. With massive roar, the pounding black waves hit Serena head on.  
  
  
  
There was silence. Complete, utter, silence.  
  
  
  
The Sailor scouts all dropped to their knees, shocked that he could have so much power, and direct so much of it at one poor little girl. They watched as the water kept coming, breaking through the window. They watched as the waves pulverized the wall behind where Serena was standing, rush through the castle and then back out into the dark night.  
  
"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask cried, who was now down on his knees, mourning like the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Diamond tears ran down his cheeks and blew off into the ebony waters. "No!" His heart shattered into tiny pieces.  
  
For years now, he had been locked up and tortured, but he refused to give up hope. Not when his princess was still out there, not when she might discover the truth and save him. "Because of me!" he cried, his ocean blue eyes glistening with water. "She came to save me, and now she is gone. It is my fault."  
  
  
  
The icy waves kept coming.  
  
  
  
"I knew I should have helped her!" Mars cried but then found another person to place the blame on. "It is all your fault!" She turned and spat at Uranus, but Uranus didn't hear her, she was lost to the world.  
  
"The princess." Tears fell from her usual indifferent eyes. "It was my job to protect her. I swore that I would protect her!" Neptune placed a caring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We did what we had to." She reassured, but there was no belief behind her words. Truth was, Neptune felt just as guilty as Uranus. There was little support that she could offer her soul mate.  
  
  
  
Still the pounding, black waves kept coming.  
  
  
  
Time stopped. Tears froze in mid air. Wounds stopped bleeding. Hair paused vertically, sticking out in the once raging wind. The roar of the chilling waves vanished.  
  
A wicked smile came onto Daymon's face. It was an evil, ruthless smile. He stopped levitating and lowered himself back down to the ground, pleased with his handiwork.  
  
Finally, the crushing waves subsided. The surging water was now only a small puddle on the floor. The scouts looked up, their hearts broken, their eyes bloodshot from crying and water still gushing down their cheeks.  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room gasped.  
  
  
  
Standing in the middle of the room, was Serena. Completely untouched by the treacherous waters.  
  
"It can't be!" Daymon gasped, he rubbed his eerie blue eyes in disbelief. "She can't be alive, not after that!"  
  
Serena stepped forward. The water moved away from her feet, as if she was an opposing magnet.  
  
"How can it be!" Daymon gasped again. "You are nothing without the silver crystal! How can you survive that?"  
  
"No," Serena said as calm as a spring morning. She could feel the power within her now, no longer was she scared or did she feel helpless. She had finally found her true power, the power of herself. Daymon started to step back, afraid of what she was going to do with him. "You listen to me." She barked. "I was never strong because of the silver crystal. The silver crystal was strong because of me." A faint smile fell upon her face, a smile because she had finally found the answers that she had been looking for.  
  
A silvery tear fell down from her face, a tear of happiness. The sparkling dewdrop rolled down her glowing cheeks and dropped off. She reached out her hand and caught the bead of salty water before it hit the ground. As the tear hit her hand, an enormous white light surrounded her.  
  
"What is happening?" Mars asked to no one in particular, her jaw almost resting on the ground from shock.  
  
All of the scouts were captivated, like they were witnessing a birth. Finally, it was Sailor Pluto that broke the silence with an explanation.  
  
"She is ascending to a higher level." Pluto smiled. "She is becoming the guardian of the universe. Her final evolution."  
  
"The guardian of the Universe?" Mercury asked, spellbound by the intense light. "Who is that?"  
  
Pluto smiled and looked into the light, mesmerised by its beauty. She drew in a deep breath and whispered softly. "Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
  
  
A.N. don't worry, there is plenty more action and mayhem to come, though, the story is drawing to a close. How will it end? Will she win? Will I decide to let the bad guy win? He he he. I like the latter idea.  
  
JadesRose, Ashley, serenity's rose, MoonWonderer and UsagiKIK (---- You are all magnificent! Thankyou. ^_^  
  
Peace to all.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


	35. The Light from Within

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. *Cries* Darien! Darien why can't you be mine? If I can't have you, no one can! Enjoy.  
  
  
  
The scouts all looked on in complete awe. "Neo Queen Serenity?" Jupiter repeated to herself. "You mean, after all these years, she is finally becoming the Queen?"  
  
Mars nodded. Inside of her, she felt a strange feeling of completeness. She knew that this was the right time.  
  
Finally, the dazzling light faded around Serena faded. In the centre of the room, a beautiful girl was standing strong, her golden hair swaying gracefully in the wind. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown that flowed gently around her. On her back were angel wings, pure white in colour. Everything about her clothes, fit perfectly. Accenting every one of her best features, her tiny waist, her slender frame, her supple breasts. She was a vision to look at, so beautiful she could make grown men cry.  
  
Hidden deep in her dress were diamonds that had been sown along in the stitching. They glistened around her, looking like she was covered with morning dewdrops. However, it wasn't the diamonds that made her look so beautiful, nor was it the gown that she was wearing. It was Serena herself that was the most striking. Her cuts and bruises had disappeared, and was replaced by skin as fine as china and twice as delicate. Her cheeks glowed with a beautiful soft pink, the colour of the first sunrise. In her eyes glowed a spark of wisdom, of knowledge. They were filled with confidence, but most of all, they were filled with hope.  
  
Daymon gasped, never had he seen something this beautiful, something so precious. But at the same time, he was afraid. Afraid because he, above all the people in the room, could see the power that she now had, the power that she could now wield.  
  
"Well," He spoke, and backed away from her. Serenity could hear the anxiety in his voice. "No harm done, hey girl? Truce?" He asked, still backing closer and closer to the window.  
  
"There will be no escape for you through there." Serenity's voice sung like an angel. With a waver of her hand, she blocked off the exit, covering the broken wall with a barricade of diamonds.  
  
Daymon's eyes widened. He tried beating on the diamonds with his hands, trying to break them, but there was no hope for him. "No," He gasped under his breath, his heartbeat started racing. Serenity could hear each quickening thump.  
  
"I cannot allow you to be free, Dark Sprit." She stepped towards him, her movements as graceful as a swan. "You must never be free."  
  
"I will never let you imprison me!" He roared, and conjured up a final cluster of black energy. The darkness started swirling around him. This time, he was summoning his darkest powers.  
  
"No!" Mars gasped as she felt the darkness that was suffocating the air. She looked over at Neptune, hoping that she could feel the same evil. However, no worry was on Neptune's face. She looked over at Mars and whispered.  
  
"Trust in her."  
  
Mars nodded.  
  
The dark energy was still flowing through the room. "I will never be beaten!" Daymon yelled again. The darkness stopped swirling and clumped together, manifesting itself into the form of a giant bull. The bull pawed the ground next to Daymon, waiting for further commands to charge. Black smoke came shooting out from its nostrils, spilling along the floor. It lowered its head, ready to charge and finish off Serenity.  
  
But she was not troubled by his powers. "No." Serenity said calmly and with a flick of her hand, an intense white light came shooting from out of the bull. The animal let out an awful cry as it burst into white flames, completely disappearing in a beam of white light.  
  
"How is that possible?" Daymon gasped, his voice still trembling.  
  
"Now, it is your turn!"  
  
Serenity bowed, to show her last respect before she would destroy him.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something, Queen?" He said, trying to psyche her out. "If you destroy me, you destroy your love!"  
  
This time, Serenity wasn't phased by his distractions. Instead, she calmly closed her eyes and concentrated. A blinding light filled the room, making it impossible to see anything. The light came from out of her, coming from her heart. It glowed a pure white, before the light manifested itself into the form of a crystal, a crystal in the shape of a love heart.  
  
The light around her faded and she opened up her silvery blue eyes. The room was no longer dark and gloomy. The walls had been covered in white wallpaper; gold moons lined the borders of each wall. The floor had been returned to its once sparkling self and now glistened below them. Everything had been touched by her light and had been returned to normal.  
  
In her hands, Serenity held the silver crystal that was still emitting the intense light.  
  
"Please!" Daymon begged as he got down onto his knees. "Just let me return. I promise that I will never come back here again. Please!" He pleaded. Black water ran down his face and splashed onto the ground. His corrupt tears ate away at the sparkling floor, they were like acid, destroying anything they touched.  
  
Serena shook her head and drew in a deep breath.  
  
"PLEASE!" he begged one last time.  
  
  
  
"Universal love healing!" Her song broke though the cries of the evil.  
  
The light surrounded Daymon once again, as white energy dived inside his body. Suddenly, out of his being came a blinding white flash. It covered him, and with a final scream the light disappeared. He flopped down to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Is he?" Jupiter raised an eyebrow, not sure what to think that had just happened to him.  
  
Venus looked around and then down at herself. "Hey, all my scratches are gone." She said, realising that she was no longer hurt. Sure enough, all the scars of the Sailor Scouts had disappeared; Serenity had healed them as well when her light bathed the room.  
  
Serenity walked over to him and knelt down beside his lifeless body. "Daymon," She said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Daymon, you must arise now. It is time to awaken."  
  
Slowly, Daymon opened up his beautiful blue eyes. "What? What just happened? Serena? Is that you?" He rubbed his head; it obviously hurt him to think.  
  
"Yes, Daymon. It is I. The evil has gone from you." She smiled sweetly; a beautiful beam came from her ruby red lips. "You are free now."  
  
"So it's over?"  
  
Serenity nodded her head. "Yes, you were very brave."  
  
"And Darien?" He asked, remembering how he got into this mess in the first place.  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on her. Darien was nowhere to be found. She looked over to where tuxedo mask was once standing, but he was no longer there. Instead of a dashing gentleman in a cape, there was a beaten man lying slumped on the ground in a pool of his blood. A silver tear ran down her porcelain cheeks as the two of them got up off the ground and raced over to him.  
  
She slid on the floor, soaking her white dress in his blood.  
  
"Darien!" She cried.  
  
  
  
A.N. And just when you thought they were out of the woods. Did I really just kill off Serena's one true love because I was a little jealous??? I suppose you will just have to wait and see. ^_^  
  
What did everyone think of this chapter? I am not sure about my opinions yet. Also, just so you know, there *IS* method behind my madness. Everything happens for a reason.  
  
Magnificent are the following people: Lexi, Emily, Cat, Ladyee-1au, and of coarse serenity's rose and JadesRose. Thankyou so much.  
  
Peace to all, and thanks for reading.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


	36. Loves Lost and Found

Suddenly, it dawned on her. Darien was nowhere to be found. She looked over to where tuxedo mask was once standing, but he was no longer there. Instead of a dashing gentleman in a cape, there was a beaten man lying slumped on the ground in a pool of his blood. A silver tear ran down her porcelain cheeks as the two of them got up off the ground and raced over to him.  
  
She slid on the floor, soaking her white dress in his blood.  
  
"Darien!" She cried.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine, but this story is. Yay! I own something! Too bad it isn't sanity, or a pair of clean bananas.  
  
  
  
Within heartbeats, everyone was standing over him.  
  
"Brother!" Daymon cried, kneeling in the growing pool of blood. "Brother, please wake up." He shook him gently, trying not to aggravate his wounds. The scouts watched on in distress, as he desperately tried to revive his brother.  
  
"I don't get it." Jupiter said to no one in particular. "We were all healed when Serenity's light touched us, why not him." The scouts all looked to Serenity for an answer.  
  
Silently, she knelt down next to Darien and ran her delicate fingers through his ebony hair. Her movements were calm, as though she was not upset at all, but her true feeling lied within her breathing. Quick, short breaths, like she was having an anxiety attack. "I can't heal him," She spoke in a breaking voice. A silver tear ran down her cheek and splashed onto Darien's lips.  
  
Very heavily, Darien opened up his ocean blue eyes. "Serena." He smiled lovingly. "See, I told you that you could do it. You just had to believe."  
  
She placed a finger over his lips, trying to make him conserve his energy. "Darien, please." She looked into his eyes and wept. "You can't leave me. You mustn't leave me." She clutched his hand tightly to her chest, never wanting to let it go.  
  
Darien tried to force another smile. "I'm afraid that I have no choice in the matter."  
  
"No!" She cried, "I won't accept that!" More tears ran down her glistening cheeks. "I am going to help you, just hold on." She drew in a deep breath and held up her new heart shaped crystal. "Universal, Love, Healing." Her silver heart crystal glowed, but only for a second.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" Mercury whispered to the scouts that were next to her, but she only received a shrug for an answer.  
  
"Universal, Love, Healing!" She yelled again, desperately trying with every ounce of energy in her body to heal him.  
  
"It's okay, really Serena." He squeezed her hand tightly.  
  
"No!" She raised her voice at him; more silvery tears were escaping from her lash prison. "UNIVERSAL LOVE HEALING!" She screamed again. She could feel her heart break with every beat, the pain that came with every thump. His life was slipping away before her, and all she could do was watch.  
  
"Serena." He said and wiped her teary cheeks dry. "Don't be so sad. You still have Daymon." He tried to put on a brave face, but she could feel his hurt. "Besides, you never really knew me anyway."  
  
Out of nowhere, she slapped him. "Don't say that!" She cried, anger burning in her glistening eyes. "Don't you dare say that! I loved you Darien, I always did, I always will."  
  
"What about him?" He asked looking over at his brother, but there was no hatred in his eyes, only sadness. "Don't you love Daymon?"  
  
"Yes," She cried. "I can't explain it, but you both own a place in my heart. I love him." She cried. "But Darien, I love you. I love you with all my soul. I love you with every breath in my body, with every beat of my heart."  
  
Darien smiled lovingly back at her. "It is okay. You don't have to be confused anymore." He looked over at Daymon and smiled. "Take care of her, won't you?"  
  
"No! Brother, you can't leave me." He clutched Darien's other hand tightly. "Not after we have finally been reunited!"  
  
"It is okay, really." He coughed up a speck of blood. "I could think of nothing better, my brother to look after my love."  
  
"You have to do something!" Mars yelled from nowhere. Serenity looked up at the scouts. All of them had tears streaming out of their bloodshot eyes.  
  
"There is nothing I can do." Serenity cried with a heavy heart. "Why can't I help you?"  
  
  
  
"Look to your heart." A whisper came on the wind. She turned around.  
  
"Who, who said that?" Serenity asked to the scouts behind her. All of them gave her a blank look.  
  
"Look to your heart." The whisper came again.  
  
"My, heart?"  
  
"Look to your heart." It faded away softly.  
  
"Is that it!" She shouted, bordering on hysterical. "The love of my life is going to die, and all you can say it 'look to my heart'!" She was in pain. Real pain. She could feel the hurt inside, greater then any sword or knife could deliver.  
  
"Serenity, calm down." Mercury said, worried about her friend's sanity. "Whom are you talking to?"  
  
"Wait a second." She interrupted. "What did you just call me?" Something Mercury had said struck a distant memory in her.  
  
"Umm, I called you Serenity." Mercury said again in her usual timid voice.  
  
  
  
The voice on the wind returned. "..ren... and ..dy.. ...er"  
  
"There it is again!" She said, and then looked into Darien's eyes. "Can't you hear it?"  
  
He closed his eyes, a tear of blood spilled forth. "No, I cannot."  
  
"What does it say?" Venus asked.  
  
Serenity was starting to worry herself. "I don't know, I can't hear it very well. I might just be hearing things."  
  
"Maybe you should listen." Jupiter started but was interrupted.  
  
"I am listening!" She yelled at Jupiter, finally venting all of her frustration on her unlucky friend. "I am trying my best to listen!"  
  
"If you let me finish," Jupiter said calmly. She was not angry at Serenity, she knew that she had been through a lot. She cleared her throat to start again. "I was going to say, maybe you should listen to your heart."  
  
Serenity nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence, so loud it was deafening. The silvery tears continued to stream down her face. 'I am listening!' She said in her head over and over again. 'There is nothing in here. There is nothing in my heart!'  
  
But then a whisper broke through the silence. "..renit. and ..dy.. for..er" It came again, this time, it was a fraction clearer.  
  
She listened closer, intent on hearing what the voice had to say. 'I hear it!' She thought, but she still couldn't make out the words. She drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes. Once again, she was somewhere different. She was completely surrounded by a white light.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the endless light. Suddenly, out of the brightness came a woman. Slowly she walked towards Serenity. She was beautiful, more beautiful then anyone could possibly imagine. With only a few elegant strides, she was standing eye to eye with Serenity.  
  
"Hello." Sung the woman in an angel's voice.  
  
"Why, you're me!" Serena realised as she looked at the woman. She was staring at herself, only different, this woman had an grace that she could never even dream of.  
  
"You're me!" The woman spoke back.  
  
"I need to listen to my heart, but I can't hear it. Do you know what is says?"  
  
"Need to listen to my heart, what does it say." The woman echoed, only her words were not as hasty as Serenity's.  
  
"Wait!" Serenity said and the looked closer at the woman. She soon discovered that she was staring into a mirror. "My reflection!" She exclaimed, disappointed at her discovery. "I am talking to my reflection."  
  
"Heart." The woman shook her head disappointedly. "No, my dear. You are talking to your heart."  
  
The mirror then vanished and the beautiful angel within it.  
  
"Wait!" She called out into the air, "I need to listen to you. Come back. I need answers!" She screamed into the fading light. "Please!"  
  
Unexpectedly, the voice came faintly back to her. "You already know them."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes for one last time. Desperately trying to listen. "Please, tell me. Just one last time." A tear rolled off her ghostly face. "I am listening. Just one, last, time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serenity and Endymion forever."  
  
  
  
  
  
With a flash, Serenity opened up her eyes. Only to find that she was back, kneeling over Darien in a pool of his blood, but instead of sadness, she was filled with a new calm.  
  
"So?" Jupiter asked. "What did it say?"  
  
She smiled down at Darien. "You will be okay."  
  
"Really?" Venus said happily. She wiped away one of her golden tears. "So the crystal will work on Darien?"  
  
"No." Serenity shook her head. "The crystal will not work on Darien."  
  
The scouts all look on in confusion.  
  
"The crystal will work on Daymon, I have been trying to heal the wrong brother."  
  
"But Daymon is fine, he is not the one dying." Mars said, thinking that her friend had lost the plot.  
  
Serenity looked at both brothers. "They are both dying. They can not live like this for much longer." But there was no sadness behind her voice.  
  
"Hold up, Serenity." Jupiter said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Look at them." She answered. "What do you see?"  
  
The scouts looked at the two brothers. Both of them were as handsome as the other. There weren't any distinguishing marks to tell them apart. Every last detail was the same, their raven hair, cerulean eyes their tanned skin. The only difference was that one was now stained with his own blood.  
  
"They are twins." Jupiter said, looking closely at the two brothers.  
  
"Not just twins," Mercury added. "They are Identical twins."  
  
"There was never supposed to be Darien and Daymon. There was only supposed to be one of them." Serenity looked up at Mercury, hoping that she might explain it better.  
  
"That's right. Identical twins were originally the same person, but they were separated before the egg developed fully." Mercury cut in with one of her textbook definitions.  
  
The other scouts still looked on with blank faces.  
  
"Serenity, what aren't you telling us?" Mars asked, needing to know an answer.  
  
Serenity gazed down at Darien. "Everything will be okay," She placed a tender kiss on his hand reassuringly, and then looked up at Daymon.  
  
"I know what you are talking about." Daymon nodded. "I have felt wrong all my life. Like that there was something missing." Darien nodded aswell; he too had felt the same way.  
  
"Daymon, lie down next to Darien. Scouts, please take a step back." Serenity got up off the floor and looked at her two loves for one last time.  
  
She held up her heart crystal to the ceiling and yelled. "Universal Love Energy!" Suddenly, a blinding flash enveloped the two boys. They were both completely surrounded by Serenity's pure light.  
  
"Serenity, what is happening?" Mars asked.  
  
She paused for a moment, entranced by her own light. With a blinding flash, the light cleared. The scouts all stood on, waiting to see what had happened.  
  
Suddenly, out of the light stepped a dashing man, his jet-black hair standing out against the contrasting white light. With a tear of happiness, Serenity ran to his side. "Now we are finally together!" She cried blissfully.  
  
"Yes." He embraced her and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I am finally whole." He said with a smile. "Thankyou."  
  
"Who is that?" Mercury asked, "Is it Darien or Daymon?"  
  
Serenity kissed him back softly on his ruby red lips and then looked up at the scouts. "Both of them. Their souls had been split up into two bodies, but now they have been reunited. They have become one."  
  
They all gave her a blank look.  
  
The dashing man bowed politely, introducing himself. "I am Endymion."  
  
  
  
*******  
  
A.N. So I decided to kill both of them. Mwhahaha! Long chapter hey. But seeing as this one had the lack of action, I decided to post it all up. ^_^  
  
Also, just so you all know. One anonymous reviewer wrote that I should join their souls, (Back in chapter 25). When I read this comment, I screamed my head off (Just kidding) because I was always going to do that, hence why I changed the spelling of Daymon's name. I just wanted to let you all know that I had been planning this for ages, and I did not take the idea. (Besides, I have proof, I changed Daymon's name, BEFORE I got this review. :-P )  
  
Well, I think that there are only two chapters to go, and there will be action in both of them. And BIG revelations! It would be great if you all could stick with me till the end!  
  
A HUGE thankyou to: Ashley, Christina Santiago, MoonWonderer, serenity's rose and JadesRose.  
  
Peace to all, and thanks for reading.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx  
  
  
  
  
  
Another Note: The reason why I changed the spelling of Daymon's name =  
  
If you rearrange the letters from "Darien" and "Daymon" They spell Endymion.  
  
"En (dariEN) d (From both Darien and Daymon) ym(daYMon) i (darIen) on (daymON)  
  
Mwuhahaha! My evil plan is coming together nicely. 


	37. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own any of its characters etc.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the ground below them started shaking. "What's happening?" Venus asked, clinging onto Jupiter's sturdy body. "Why is the ground shaking like this? I thought that we finally had gotten him."  
  
"We did." Serenity said, watching the objects fall of their shelves and shatter onto the floor. "It's the dark world. The world beneath the surface cannot survive without the Dark energy to feed on." A horrible rumble came from all around them.  
  
"Quick," Uranus yelled. "We need to get out of here, before the entire world comes crashing down." She grabbed Serenity by her arm, ready to take her to safety.  
  
"Sailor Teleport!" Mars demanded. "Everybody join hands!"  
  
"Wait!" interrupted Mercury. "If this world comes crashing down, what is going to happen to the world above us? Won't that be affected too?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Yes," She said sadly, a pain went shooting through her heart. "Once the ground above crashes into this one, the world above will be completely destroyed."  
  
"Oh no!" Venus gasped, feeling sick at the idea of her home being destroyed. "Is there nothing that we can do?" She asked, feverishly looking to the other scouts for an answer. All of them had blank looks on their faces. Ghostly, blank looks.  
  
Serenity stepped forward, intent on breaking the silence. "I think that there is something that I can do." She said bravely, but inside, her heart was still breaking. "I can stay here and use my energy to stop the world above from crashing down."  
  
"Great!" Saturn said optimistically.  
  
"No!" Mars objected. "You don't get it Saturn. If she stays down here, it will be forever."  
  
Saturn gasped and ran to Serenity's side. "No, you mustn't!" She begged, dropping down to her hands and knees. "You can't leave us, we need you. The world needs you."  
  
Serenity forced a smile onto her face, like any good leader would have done. "If I don't do this, then there won't be any world to save."  
  
"Fine!" Jupiter said, only to get appalling looks from the other scouts. "If she stays, then I stay!"  
  
Mercury nodded. "Me too!"  
  
"Count me in." Venus stepped forward.  
  
When it looked like the rest of the scouts were about to do the same, Serenity stepped forward and interrupted them. "No!" She objected. "If you all stay, then there will be no one to protect the World above. You must all go." She forced another smile. "Besides, if I succeed, you can all come down here for a holiday. I'll give you cheap accommodation. " None of the scouts were impressed with her joke.  
  
Endymion stepped forward and held onto her hand. "I get to stay though, right?" She gave him a sad look. "Serenity, we both know that there is no power on this earth that will keep me apart from you." He kissed her tenderly on her lips.  
  
She blushed momentarily and then nodded her head. "Very well, but you are the only one who can stay."  
  
"You can't leave us!" Mars pleaded. "Not when you are finally doing the leader thing properly."  
  
"Besides," Saturn added. "Who is going to rule Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
Suddenly, a thought struck Serenity like a lightening bolt. "That's it!" She whispered to herself, she was experiencing a Eureka moment.  
  
"What is it?" Mercury asked, wondering what the plan was. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"You have to leave."  
  
"But." Mars objected.  
  
"Trust me," Serenity added and looked over at Endymion. "You too. You all have to trust me."  
  
"We are not gong to leave you down here!" Uranus protested. "I failed you before, I am not going to do it again." She stated in her usual stubborn tone, gritting her teeth together with passion.  
  
"No, you must all go. And that is an order." None of the scouts moved from their spots. "Fine then," she sighed. "If you won't do it for your future queen, then do it for your friend."  
  
The plaster from the ceiling started falling around them, the walls too had started to cave in on the scouts. "Please," she begged them again. "You have to go, and do it now. Else there will be no time left and everyone will be doomed."  
  
They all paused for a moment, all of them too afraid to make the first move. It was Pluto who spoke her wisdom first. "We shall go then." She said and started to join hands.  
  
"No!" Mars protested again, she had always been obstinate.  
  
"I trust in her Mars." Pluto replied. "Either you trust in her, or you don't."  
  
The princess from the red planet paused for a moment, but she realised that Pluto was right. Reluctantly, she nodded her head and then looked over at Mercury.  
  
The walls had started crumbling, dust and bricks plunged onto the dirty floor. Now, everything in the castle was falling around them and they were all very lucky to be standing.  
  
"Go, NOW!" Serenity ordered. "You too," She kissed Endymion goodbye. "Don't worry, my love. This is only goodbye for a moment, I will join you all soon." He walked into the middle of the circle that the scouts had made. "Your up." Serenity said to Mercury.  
  
"Right!" Mercury nodded and concentrated. "Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
Their lights swirled around them in a hypnotic frenzy of colours, covering each them with their energy. In a flash they had disappeared, leaving Serenity all by herself in a crumbling world.  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Will she make it out in time? Will this story have a happy ending? Mwuhahaha. Depends if I am feeling a little sadistic. ^_^ I suppose that you will have to wait and see. I will try to post the next one out soon, sorry about the lateness of this one. I have been hard at work everyday.  
  
A huge hug and a thankyou to: Cat, CoNStanT SpaRkLe, serenity's rose and ashley. It means the world to me. ^_^ Thankyou.  
  
Well, I will try to get the final chapter out soon. Peace to all.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


	38. A New Dawn

"In a flash they had disappeared, leaving Serenity all by herself in a crumbling world." Chapter 37.  
  
Well, It is finally here. The very last chapter! I will be posting more stories, and I already have another one out, which I will be updating very soon. Hope you enjoy the last instalment!  
  
  
  
A hardy thankyou to the following people: CoNStanT SpaRkLe, serenity's rose MoonWonderer, Cat, Leeza, Marie J.W. Christie, JadesRose and ashley. (Seriously, THANKYOU, you all rock!)  
  
This chapter will be set in two places, beneath the surface, (with Serenity), and above the surface (with the scouts).  
  
  
  
Disclaimer. Sailor Moon is not mine. I don't own it, or her. I never have, and unless my evil plan for world domination is successful, I never will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beneath the Surface:  
  
  
  
"I hope this works." Serenity closed her butterfly eyes and whispered to herself, but the sound of the rumbling earth around her muffled her prayers. The old castle was falling down around her, dust stirring in the thick air, chocking what was left of the oxygen. The floor below her cracked and splintered like thin ice, threatening to give way at any moment. "I can do this." She said to herself and concentrated her thoughts. "I can do this, I just have to believe." A white glow started to emit from her body. The light went shooting around the room, bouncing off the broken glass and fractured walls. The crumbling ceiling still continued to come down, raining a shower of dust and plaster. She, however, remained untouched, as if she was standing in the centre of a hurricane. A cloud of white powder covered her, coating her face with plaster, but with a simple flick of her golden hair she brushed the powder away.  
  
"I can do this!" She reassured herself once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Above the Surface:  
  
  
  
  
  
The scouts all adjusted their wide eyes to the twilight, it had been a while since they had all seen something other then blackness, even if it was the light before dawn hit. The twinkling lights on the streets glowed around them, it was almost blinding at first but they paid no attention to it. They all had far more important matters on their minds, like the future. Their hearts were all heavy with worry for Serenity and what she was staying behind to do. Was it suicide? They knew that she held the fate of the future in her hands, and they all felt guilty for leaving her alone with the burden.  
  
"What on earth could be taking her so long!" Endymion paced the street. He looked up at the disappearing moon, wondering what his princess could be up to. A rumble shook the ground under their feet. The world above had now started to be affected as well.  
  
"Earth Quake!" Yelled frightened citizens as they ran hysterically throughout the cracking streets, scrambling like rabbits after a gunshot.  
  
"What is she going to do?" Venus asked, watching the frightened people run into nearby buildings. "Does anybody know?"  
  
"What ever it is, she should be here by now, surely!" Mars looked over to Pluto for an answer.  
  
Pluto too, was captivated by the mayhem that surrounded her. "I don't know." She replied with sadness in her eyes. "I was never allowed to know about this. I have as much idea as you do. All I know is: we were suppose to leave her."  
  
"But we shouldn't have left her!" Jupiter cried, nearly getting hysterical. Mars placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.  
  
The Moon above in the night sky grew ghostly pale, it was fading away into the twilight. "I think that Pluto is right." Mars said. "Even though I didn't want to leave her, deep down I know that it was the right thing."  
  
Suddenly, a huge roar came from the ground. Cracks splintered in the bitumen, running off into every direction. None of the scouts were expecting this.  
  
"Oh No!" Mercury gasped. "This will bring down the entire city! Absolutely everything will be destroyed." They all feel silent for a moment, the grim fate of the city had finally rooted itself in their brains.  
  
"Wait! No it won't." Venus said optimistically, "Look, over there." She pointed to the bottom of a building. Something had started growing at the base of it and it was spreading quickly, rising up every building that they could see.  
  
"Look that one too!" Saturn added excitedly. "What is it?"  
  
  
  
Sure enough, a sparkling substance was slowly covering all of the buildings. The substance was transparent, but was glistening under the starlight.  
  
  
  
"Eeek!" Venus jumped a few feet into the air. "It's cold." She looked down at her feet. The same substance had started to grow on all of the Scouts as well, rising up their legs like water, icy cold water. "W-What is it doing? What is it?"  
  
Mercury bent down to investigate the material. "Its hard." She deduced, knocking on the substance. "It looks like ice."  
  
"No, glass." Jupiter added her two cents.  
  
"No, not glass, nor ice." Mars interrupted. "It's crystal. Crystal is covering everything."  
  
The scouts all looked around them, sure enough, the whole city was being covered in the sparkling substance. Trees, buildings, even the few panic stricken people that were running about hysterically. The crystal moved up their bodies, before it had finally encased everyone and everything that was touching the ground, acting like a cacoon. Everything stopped, the screaming of the frightened people, the falling bricks from the buildings, all life stopped. The scouts couldn't move; they were all statues like the rest of the city. Frozen, they watched their fate unravel before them, they watched the entire city fall beneath the surface.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beneath the Surface:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please work." Serenity begged, a tingling sensation running over her body. Her energy was being drained, every muscle in her body strained under the pressure, but she was not going to give up. Even if it meant using every last ounce of her strength, she was going to protect the world. She had sworn to it, it was her destiny.  
  
It was horrifying to watch, and if she hadn't been so drained she would have been absolutely terrified. She watched the entire castle crumble around her, the ceiling fall to the ground. The walls crumbled and fell down at her feet. The throne that had been only a few feet in front of her had been pulverised under the weight of a crumbling world. The noise from the crashing palace was almost deafening and Serenity was hearing it in surround sound. She closed her eyes as a rush of dust and mortar pounded her body like a storm. In a final flood of bricks and tiles, the castle was reduced to nothing.  
  
One moment, she was standing inside a building that had existed for centuries, and the next she was standing in the centre of a pile of rubble.  
  
Above her, she could feel the ground give way, slowly buckling under its own weight. She knew that any second the world above would come crashing through and all she could do was watch. She hoped that her plan would work, she prayed for it to. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and concentrated her energy for one last time. She could feel her mind strain under the weight that she was burdening it with.  
  
  
  
Once again, the seconds ticked over in slow motion. The blood and adrenaline raced throughout her body and then back into her heart.  
  
One heart beat:  
  
'My friends. If I don't do this they will all be gone.' Thoughts of failure ran through her brain. Thoughts of suffering, ruin and death. With a shake of her head, she shook them off. Doubt was not going to cloud her concentration.  
  
Two Heartbeats:  
  
Serenity saw the cracks in the earth above her, they grew larger and larger, splintering like fine glass. She knew that any second it was going to break and fall on top of her.  
  
  
  
Three Heartbeats:  
  
  
  
The ground finally gave way. She was watching her death fall on top of her, billions of tons of earth, ready to flatten anything below. She felt like she was going to be buried alive. Her worst nightmare was manifesting itself into her reality.  
  
She strained her eyes and focus on only one thing: Love.  
  
Love for her family, her friends, her love for Endymion. An eternal love that would always give her strength.  
  
An awful roar came around her. The air rushed underneath the ground, creating a fierce gust. Serenity tried to keep her feet, but she was being thrown about like a flag in a storm. The vibrations from the falling earth sent pains up her legs, her ankles were being jarred even though she was standing still. Yet still, she remained strong. She had to, for the future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there was Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Complete silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
A warm sensation hit her face. Very wearily, she opened up her powder caked eyes and looked up above her. There was no longer the dark sky, or earth above her, now the sky was the colour of Endymion's eyes, and a radiant glow of yellow was hatching from the horizon.  
  
Slowly, she looked around her. The crumbles of the castle had disappeared and now Serenity was standing a valley, a valley filled with beautiful buildings. A glow surrounded her, as she knew that she was finally home. She spun around blissfully, all her battles had finally paid off, her gown twirled around her, leaving the last of the dust to fling off her dress and into the fading twilight.  
  
"Scouts!" She cried, a silvery tear shining in her eyes. Her friends were still encased in crystal, they had fallen perfectly intact along with the rest of the world. "It worked." She whispered to herself happily, still half in shock. She ran up to her Endymion and kissed him upon his crystal lips.  
  
Magically, the crystal around him melted and evaporated into the air. It was an enchanting sight, like the air had been covered in fairy dust. The dust fell upon every living thing that was encased in crystal, and melted it, setting whatever was trapped in it free.  
  
"Serenity!" He cried happily. "Oh, you don't know how happy I am too see that you are alright!" He said with more love in his heart then ever possible.  
  
One by one, the sailor scouts drifted back to reality. "Serenity!" Venus cried happily and jumped on her friend, nearly knocking her over. "I was so worried."  
  
Serenity simply smiled, she was enjoying the happy reunion.  
  
One by one, the scouts all looked around them. Mesmerised by the beauty of the sparkling buildings that had not been changed back.  
  
Mars smiled and looked at Serenity in awe. "You really did it."  
  
A proud smile covered her face. "Yes. We all did. Believe me, I couldn't have done it without you all." She gave each of them a loving look. "You were always there for me, without you, I would still be lost."  
  
In unison, they all curtsied, showing both their respect and appreciation.  
  
"Hey, I like what you have done with the place." Venus joked, breaking the serious tension that was in the air. "Where are we? It doesn't really look like home, but it is oddly familiar."  
  
Endymion wrapped his arms around Serenity and kissed her proudly on her forehead. The glowing sun finally peeked its head out of the twilight, its enchanting light danced off the glittering buildings. A new day had been born, as well as a new future.  
  
"Scouts." She smiled and took a step back. "Welcome to Crystal Tokyo."  
  
They all drew in a deep breath, watching the dawn's pure light fall upon the city. The battle was finally over, the world had been saved and the evil had been vanquished. They were all finally home.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ ^_^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
Well, it is finally done! This was my FIRST EVER fan fic, and it is also the first story that written that is over 1000words. (I feel quite buzzed right now,) ^_^ I hope that you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Thankyou for all your reviews! If it wasn't for you all, then I probably wouldn't have been able to finish. THANKYOU SO MUCH! (That sounds a little like an Oscar speech, hey?)  
  
I hope that everyone who reads this story will review, it would really help me with my future writing ^_^  
  
Thankyou once again! If anyone has any questions, or wants to say anything other than a review my email address is destinys_angel19@hotmail.com , please don't hesitate.  
  
Thankyou all for reading! Peace to all.  
  
xxx Destiny xxx 


End file.
